


The Path Of The Dragon

by Adrasos



Series: Inexperienced Dragonborn [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Companions, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Jorrvaskr, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 37
Words: 56,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrasos/pseuds/Adrasos
Summary: Runa enjoyed a quiet life with her father, hunting and farming to make a living until she is forced on the path of the Dragonborn. With enemies both known and unknown closing in, she needs all the help she can get to save Skyrim and herself.Lucky for her, a group of legendary warriors is on hand.





	1. Stranger

Vilkas groaned to himself as Athis and Njada once again clashed next to the table in the main hall. The rest of the companions rushed towards the bitter rivals and soon the air was filled with wagers and threats over the fighters. The only other person in the room opposed to the disturbance was Aela, and she let out a great huff of air before joining Vilkas at the table.

''I thought you enjoyed watching them fight'' He stated without looking up from his book.

''At first their squabbles were entertaining, but now it seems they have a fight every day and I tire of their racket. Where is kodlak tonight?'' she replied.

This caused Vilkas to finally lift his gaze from his book and lock eyes with Aela, who seemed concerned. Before he could reply, he was distracted by Torvar being thrown over the table, after getting too close to the fight and receiving a wild punch meant for Athis. Vilkas and Aela both stared down at him in silence.

''Got anymore mead?'' he slurred, prompting Aela and Vilkas to drag him off the table and dump him unceremoniously behind their chairs. Vilkas then once again locked eyes with Aela.

''Kodlak is feeling unwell tonight'' he stated.

Aela opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by Torvar yelling obscenities behind them in his drunken stupor. Without breaking eye contact with Vilkas, she swung her foot behind her, causing him to wince slightly as he  _felt_ rather than heard the impact of her boot on his skull. After hearing no more noise from behind them, she finally opened her mouth to speak.

''This is the fourth night this week'' she said quietly, brow furrowing with concern.

''It will pass'' Vilkas replied flatly, but he felt  slight frown forming as he remembered finding Kodlak in bed, pale and shivering, a stark contrast to his normally rock steady presence in both physical prowess and personality.

Before the two warriors could continue their conversation, a hairy, dirty hand landed on Vilkas' shoulder, as Torvar leaned between them to reach for another mead bottle. His temper finally snapped, and he grabbed Torvar's hand and stood up to tower over him while a low growl sounded in his chest. Torvar just stared at him blankly, his eyes dull like a dead fish from the mead. Before Vilkas punched him into permanent soberness, he was interrupted by the door swinging open. Everyone turned to look at the stranger, except Torvar who passed out and toppled over. The stranger was a young woman with thick shoulder length brown hair framing a pretty face, chocolate brown eyes, and a dusting of freckles over her fair skin. Vilkas then grew alarmed as he saw her holding a hand to her side, slick with blood. Before anyone could react, she fell face first down the stairs and landed with a loud thump on the wooden floorboards. 


	2. Runa

Runa walked through the wheat field, carrying a handful of dead rabbits fresh from her hunt, while humming an old song her mother had sang to her when she was little. The song gave her pause, and she stopped walking for a moment.

' _It's been eighteen winters since ma passed away'  she thought idly._

She resumed walking to avoid lingering on those memories _, of her mother being bitten by a skeever while working the fields, of her contracting ataxia, of her joints seizing up on her one by one until she was forced to stay in bed, body curled up as her joints wasted away. Her legs had stopped working first, causing her to collapse in the fields, and this had allowed Runa's father to know that the skeever bite was much worse than it had first seemed. Runa vaguely remembers a healer from the temple of Mara arriving at the farm, making her diagnosis, shaking her head at Runa's father, offering him a potion to dull the pain, then finally giving her condolences. Runa had just reached her fourth winter._

_Her mother, while bed bound, still cared for Runa. She had brushed her hair, taught her her how to tie the straps on her boots and even the basics of fletching an arrow, until the disease spread into her fingers, locking them into a claw shape. She then told stories to Runa, about legendary warriors such as the Companions in Whiterun, or the mythical Dragonborn who could kill dragons with their voice. Her mother also sang for her, hearty songs to cheer her up after her joints locked and caused her to cry out, or lullabies to put her to sleep. The ataxia then spread into her jaw, silencing her voice._

_Her father never left her mother's side, tending to her every need, reassuring her that he loved her, that he will always love her. One morning, at the coming of winter, Adana Jergensen never woke up._

 

Runa arrived at the front door of the cabin she shared with her father. She knocked twice before entering, finding her father mixing leek and potato into a pot over the hearth.

''Good hunt?'' asked Ulfgar Jergensen.

Runa dangled the rabbits in her hand instead of responding while grinning.

''What?'' asked her father, face impassive, his once short brown beard now grey and reaching his chest.

Finally, Runa spoke ''six rabbits means 10 septims old man, now hand them over'' she said cheekily.

''Didn't think you'd remember a wager from a month ago'' he muttered before he threw a coin pouch at her.

She caught the leather pouch, chuckling, then handed him the rabbits which he began to skin and prepare for their meal. When the food was ready, Runa talked about her hunt, on how she had snared two rabbits with traps and killed the rest with her bow. Ulfgar was impressed, as shooting a rabbit was much harder than an elk of wolf. He was proud of his daughters skill as a hunter, and was confident that she would be able to make her own way in the world. Just as she was finishing retelling her day, her father shushed her. Runa listened intently, not hearing anything, until the sound of approaching horses reached her ears. She looked wide eyed at her father, who silently retrieved his steel greataxe from under his bed. It was a huge weapon, almost bigger than her. She still cannot lift it after all these years, yet Ulfgar swung it up and over his shoulder like it was a twig.

''Runa, listen to me'' he said, grabbing her shoulders. ''Take the cellar tunnel out into the fields then run to Falkreath. Don't stop until you reach it. Don't wait for me.''

''But...'' she tried to interject but was shushed by Ulfgar.

''Runa, you must go. The Thalmor must not capture you. Know that I love you, and that I am proud of the woman you have become. Remember what I have taught you, and remember not to overdraw your bow when you are tired'' He kissed her once on the forehead before leaving the cabin.

Runa stood in shock for a few seconds, her thoughts racing. ' _what do the Thalmor want? why are they here? is he going to be okay?'_

She took a deep breath, then retrieved her bow and arrows and swung them over her shoulder before picking up a dagger and attaching it to her belt. Runa then lifted the bear pelt rug on the floor and opened the trapdoor beneath. the door lead into a tunnel which opened fifty meters from the house in the wheat field. Runa sprinted down the tunnel before emerging in the golden maze of wheat. she took one step away from the house then froze.

' _I can't leave him'_ she thought before turning around and sneaking through the wheat. she stopped at the edge of the field, brushing the wheat aside as she would a curtain until she could see her father...... standing in front of six Thalmor justicars. Although outnumbered, Ulfgar stood relaxed, leaning against his greataxe as if it were a walking stick. listening intently, Runa could barely make out the voices.

''The worship of Talos is outlawed _Nord_ '' The justicar spat the word as if it left a bad taste. ''You and your daughter are under arrest, and are to be detained pending interrogation''

Runa let out a small gasp, and her hand tightly gripped the amulet of Talos around her neck that had belonged to her mother.

Ulfgar, still calm responded ''I don't have a daughter, you're at the wrong farm. I know it can be confusing for you people sometimes, the beards must make us all look the same. Now would you please leave? I would hate to see that nice _shiny_ _armor get scratched_ _'_ Ulfgar spoke the last words in a growl that was almost feral, all pretense of calmness dropped.

Suddenly, almost too fast for Runa to follow, one of the justicars drew his blade and arced it towards Ulfgar in an overhead swing. Runa almost cried out, until her father dropped his axe, then grabbed the sword arm of the justicar and snapped it in a quick and brutal motion. The elf didn't even have time to scream before Ulfgar delivered a fatal punch to his windpipe, crushing it. The justicar fell to the floor, convulsing. Taking advantage of the Elves shock, he picked up his axe and caved in the breastplate of a second justicar in one fatal swing. He then ducked under the swing of another justicar before sweeping low with his axe, cutting off the offending elves leg at the knee. His screams filled the air as Ulfgar turned to the next threat..... to be struck in the chest by a lightning bolt. He was thrown back several meters and made no move to get up. The remaining Thalmor agents approached him and surrounded him. As they raised their blades, Ulfgar grabbed the nearest one by the ankle, and pulled him down on top of him. The elf didn't have time to react before Ulfgar pierced his eye with a dagger so deep it came out the back of his head. The last two justicars drove their swords into Ulfgar, one each side into his rib cage.

Runa was in shock. _'get up, get up, get up'_ she urged in her head. He can't be dead. He can't. Runa ran. She ran for what felt like hours, her body numb with shock. She didn't even have a direction, she just ran until she stumbled into a clearing and stopped dead at the sight. Men in leather armor adorned with blue cloth were surrounded by legionaries. The legion troops outnumbered the rebels three to one, and it was clear that they were about to be overwhelmed. As Runa snapped out of her shock, she turned the other way, only to run into a metal chest plate. A golden metal chest plate. _Oh no._ The two Thalmor from the farm grabbed her arms, then punched her as she tried to struggle. As her head snapped back, she could hear another voice over the Thalmor's threats of torture. Another man came into view, wearing Imperial armor adorned with golden designs.

_''Who is she, what is she doing here?'' asked the imperial._

_Runa could not make out the reply the Thalmor gave, but then she heard the Imperial sigh._

_''Load her on to the wagon then with the other prisoners''_

_''Yes General Tullius''_ was the last thing Runa heard before a golden clad fist launched towards her and everything went black.


	3. Riverwood

Ralof studied the woman next to him as they walked away from the smoldering remains of Helgen. Her hair was coated in ash, and her hide hunting armor was in tatters, covered in burns and rips from Imperials, frostbite spiders, and of course, the dragon.  _The dragon._ He remembers it clearly, as it had attacked just in time to save her.

When the Imperials called her towards them, everyone knew she wasn't a rebel, including the captain who ordered her to the block, yet they sentenced her to death anyway.

The Thalmor had her on charges of Talos worship, so it was a kindness in his eyes to meet her end on a chopping block rather than in a Thalmor torture chamber. She was short for a Nord, the top of her head just reaching the top of his shoulder. Her eyes were a dark chocolate colour, while her cheeks and nose had a smattering of freckles. Due to the state of her armor, it hung off her, allowing him to appreciate her curvy yet toned figure, obviously built over the years living in the country. This was normally the point where women caught him looking and either shouted at him or winked at him, yet her eyes looked dull, lifeless. She just looked straight ahead up the road, eyes unseeing, as if she were possessed, gripping the bow she held like it was her lifeline. 

Ralof was jerked out of his thoughts by a dog barking, and as he looked ahead he could see the small gates of Riverwood. A smile lit his face up, and he increased his pace beckoning for the prisoner to hurry.

 _'I don't even know her name'_ He thought to himself.

He hurried through the town, eventually spotting Gerdur finishing up her work at the mill. When she saw him, she rushed forward and embraced him tightly, which he responded eagerly. Then remembering his company, Ralof spoke.

''Gerdur, I need a favour...'' he started but she interrupted him.

''Oh no!'' She pushed away from him. ''You can't just stroll in here covered in ash and burns while smelling like death and expect favours off me!''

''But...'' He tried

''Where have you been, what happened, do you even know!?  _hmphh''_ he cut her off by placing his hand over her mouth. 

''The favour isn't for me'' He said quietly.

Gerdur suddenly realised that they weren't alone as she spotted the small Nord woman behind him, then felt alarmed as she started to topple over. Ralof moved to catch her as she collapsed from exhaustion.

''Get her inside, quickly!'' she said to Ralof who picked her up and carried her towards Gerdur's house.

* * *

Runa awoke not knowing where she was. Hearing multiple raised voices, she tried to move, but felt as though she were underwater. Her sight was limited to blurry outlines. As she tried to lift her head off the pillow, a pair of strong hands gently pushed her back down.

''You're okay, you're safe now'' said a voice, yet it sounded like someone speaking through a pillow, muffled and almost incomprehensible.

''Da?'' she croaked. The other voice didn't respond. ''I Knew those Thalmor didn't get you'' she said with a single tear sliding down her cheek and a faint smile appearing on her lips. The voice didn't respond, and she realised that all of the other voices in the room had gone quiet also.

She felt something press against her lips, and realising it was a bottle in her groggy state, drank the sleeping potion. Darkness enveloped her mind as she fell unconscious again.

* * *

When Runa woke next, sunlight was streaming through the windows of the house she was in. 

 _'Where am I?'_ she wondered. As she swung her legs out of the bed she noticed two things.

One: she was naked.

Two: there was a woman sat in a chair watching her.

Runa squealed before pulling the covers around her tightly, sure that she was blushing like a torch. The other woman in the room clearly didn't know whether to feel sorry for her or laugh. The woman decided upon a mix, handing her a pile of fresh clothes and a bowl of food while chuckling before leaving the room. 

Still blushing, Runa checked around the house to make sure there were no more surprises, before checking herself for injuries. She found a couple of burns and cuts that were well on their way to being healed thanks to some healing potions. She scrambled her brain thinking about how she ended up here.

Suddenly, it all came crashing back to her: Her father fighting Thalmor, being captured, the dragon attack, escaping with Ralof. Her heart pulled thinking about her father's fall, and she had to hold back tears. After taking several deep breaths, Runa dressed in the clothes provided for her. It was only a simple tunic, paired with tight leather trousers and soft boots, yet all of her life she had only ever worn hunting gear fir for the wilderness, so she felt self conscious. As she looked in a nearby mirror, she saw that someone had washed and brushed her hair also. Then she took a bite of the food left for her. it was a simple beef stew, but after her first mouthful she realised how hungry she was and polished off the bowl and the bread that came with it faster than she could shoot arrows. _Like the arrows you shot into the Imperials when..._ No. She pushed those memories deep down and stood up. 

 _'How long was I out?'_ she wondered, taking a deep breath and pushing open the front door. She was momentarily blinded by the sun, but as her eyes adjusted she could make out a child and a dog antagonising a drunkard.

''Get off, lemme get drunk in peace!'' He slurred while the dog and child ran rings around him.

''You're too slow and drunk Embry'' the girl teased.

She was so transfixed on the show that she almost jumped out of her skin when someone tapped on her shoulder.

''Whoa there, only me'' chuckled Ralof. ''come on'' He said.

''Where to?'' Asked Runa, a little unsure.

''Don't worry, my sister Gerdur wanted to speak with you now that you are awake and  _ahem_ dressed'' He winked at her and she felt herself blush again, causing him to chuckle.

 _'Gerdur wasn't wrong about that blush'_ He chuckled to himself. ''Despite all we went through, I don't even know your name yet'' Ralof said to her.

''Oh it's err R-Runa. Runa Jergensen.'' she replied, recovering slightly from her embarrassment.

''So Runa'' he said as they walked towards the mill ''you're not from around these parts are you? you look more like a country girl''

''Yes, I lived on a farm near Falkreath with my Da, it was fairly remote'' she replied. ''How long was I out for?'' she asked him.

''About three days'' Ralof's reply stopped her dead in her tracks.

''What?'' Her mouth dropped open.

Whatever Ralof was going to say was interrupted by Gerdur. ''Ah it's good to see you awake...''

''Runa'' Ralof filled in when Gerdur paused. Gerdur then came forward and pulled Runa into a hug. Her surprise must have shown on her face, because Gerdur laughed.

''Ralof told me you saved his ass, thanks for bringing the oaf home'' she chuckled.

''Well he actually saved me....'' she tried to interject but Gerdur shushed her.

''Nonsense. we were all about to go to the inn and celebrate Ralof being home, and we'd be happy if you joined us'' said Gerdur as she put her arm around Runa.

''I wouldn't want to impose, you've already done too much for me'' Runa tried

Gerdur simply shushed her, before nodding to Ralof. Before she could react, he had picked her up and thrown her over his shoulder, then carried her struggling to the sleeping giant before dumping her on a bench around a table with a group of strangers. She could practically feel the steam coming off her face as they all chuckled.

Ralof and Gerdur then sat either side of her on the bench. As the group introduced themselves, she learned that their names were Hod, who ran the mill with Gerdur, Lucan, who ran the local trader and Sven, the bard. Runa introduced herself quietly and sipped at the mead that was placed in front of her. While doing so, she missed Sven's appreciative gaze rake over her body. She also missed the glare Ralof sent his way in return.

As the day progressed, Runa became more relaxed in the company of these strangers. Lucan enthralled her with stories of Cyrodiil, and when asked why she was so excited about the Imperial homeland, it was revealed that Runa had only ever gone a few miles from her farm while hunting or visiting Falkreath. As the day wore on Runa began to feel uncomfortable with the looks Sven was giving her and excused herself, claiming she was tired. After slipping into the cold night air, she took a deep breath before going back into Gerdur's house and climbing into bed, falling asleep instantly.


	4. Whiterun

_It was raining fire. Runa ran towards her home through the now desolate wheat fields, smoke filling the air and her lungs, causing her to cough and splutter yet she pushed on, the small hut coming into view. The wooden structure was ablaze, and her father was in front of it, trying in vain to put out the blaze by throwing a bucket of water over the fire. This only caused the fire to burn brighter, as the flames took on an unnatural purple colour and doubled in height._

_''Da!'' yelled Runa as best she was able with smoke restricting her breathing. Ulfgar turned towards his daughter, and the sight which greeted her caused her to stop dead. Ulfgar had no eyes, and his empty sockets fixed their gaze on Runa. His body was littered with burns and deep cuts, including a jagged gash along his throat that was still bleeding heavily, the blood flowing down his chest like a waterfall._

_As Runa stared in horror at Ulfgar, the dragon from Helgen landed on the blazing hut, its nightmare black scales unaffected by the blaze. It focoused it's red gaze on Runa before speaking._

_''HI FEN MAH DOVAHKIIN, AHRK ZU'U FEN REL KEIZAAL KOPRAAN'' The ground trembled as the beast spoke, before it opened its mouth fully, exposing Runa's mothers head in the maw. Runa tried to move, to run, but was locked in place as fire erupted from the beasts mouth and engulfed her._

* * *

Runa awoke with a gasp, sitting up in bed as tears ran down her cheeks. Looking around the house, she could see that everyone else was still asleep, so stood up and dressed quickly in the same clothes as the previous day. After quietly opening the door she slipped outside to see that the sun had just started to rise, casting an orange glow across the village. Closing the door, she walked past the mill and along the river bank, before sitting on a large rock on the bank with the water gently lapping against the tips of her boots. 

 _'I have nothing left. No money, no home, no family. I can't live with Gerdur forever. I'm even in borrowed clothes'_ As Runa pondered by the river she was disturbed by footsteps, and turning around revealed Ralof stood there with two drinks.

''Mind if I sit?'' He asked. She didn't respond, but shuffled along the rock to make more room. Ralof sat down with a smile and handed her one of the cups. ''It's warm wine, should keep the cold away.'' He also noted the troubled look in her eyes. ''I've had trouble sleeping as well. Not all of us can sleep for three days, Gerdur had me working in the Mill the day after. Can you imagine asking her for a day off?'' Ralof said this with a smile, which also prompted a small one from Runa. 

 _'There we go, now she just needs to speak'_ Thought Ralof.  _'I know what will prompt her to open her mouth'_

''And at least you woke up decent this time, without flinging yourself at Gerdur. There are better ways to approach women you know.'' He said cheekily.

''I didn't.... what.... she'' Runa stuttered.

''Ah there we go, you haven't gone mute after all'' He replied happily, laughing quietly while Runa fumbled for words while blushing. She gave up on trying to give a reply, instead taking a sip of her wine. The liquid settled in her stomach with a pleasant warmth, causing some of the tension to ease from her shoulders. Noticing this, Ralof carried on speaking. ''I'm leaving for Windhelm this morning to report in with my commanders, I was just wondering what you thought about doing?'' This news caused Runa to pause, and felt a pang of sadness with being separated. She hadn't known him long, yet he had shown more kindness than she had expected off a stranger.

''I don't know'' she said eventually. ''I don't have any family left, I have no home, no money, not even any clothes.''

Ralof sat deep in thought for a moment, until he had an idea. ''When I told Gerdur what happened at Helgen, she said that the town needs guards if that Dragon attacks. She considered going to Whiterun herself, but the mill keeps her too busy. If you could head to Whiterun and ask to the Jarl for protection, the whole town would be in your debt. You may even be able to find work there.''

''Of course I'd love to help Riverwood, but I don't have any gear to survive on the road.'' Said Runa.

Ralof grinned brightly. ''Not a problem, the blacksmith Alvor wanted to help too but couldn't leave his forge unattended. We can speak to him now and sort you some gear out''

''I can't take more free things'' Runa said, shocked.

''Of course you can'' said Ralof as they walked towards the forge. ''You're risking your life going out on your own, it's a dangerous road between here and Whiterun. If you are willing to do that for the town, you have earned a new set of armor and a weapon.''

By this time the pair had reached the forge, where Alvor was organising his tools and materials for the day.

''Alvor, this is Runa, she's heading up to Whiterun for the town but her gear was destroyed.'' said Ralof, yet didn't receive a reply. Instead Alvor gestured over to a table at the back of the forge which held a new set of Hide armor, leather boots, and a hunting bow with a quiver of arrows. After collecting the gear, Runa turned to Alvor.

''Thank you for this, I'll try to pay you back in the future.'' When Runa didn't receive a reply, Ralof gently took hold of her shoulders and steered her out of the forge.

''His nephew Hadvar was at Helgen, the legionnaire who tried to save you from the block.'' Ralof said to her quietly. Runa looked back at the smith sadly, but Alvor had started sharpening a sword, his back turned to them. She thought back and remembered the one legionnaire who had said she was not on the list, and that she should not be executed. In response a Thalmor soldier stepped up and accused her of being a spy and Talos worshiper, causing the captain to order Hadvar to carry on. Hadvar had given her one last sorry look before ushering her forward. Gerdur approached the two of them.

''Runa, are you heading to Whiterun?'' At Runa's nod, she produced a bag. ''This should be enough food for the journey. Just follow the main road, The city is hard to miss when you get within a couple of miles.'' Then she pulled Runa into a hug. ''Go and get changed, then we will see you off''

Runa stepped inside Gerdur's house, and finding it empty, changed into her new armour. After throwing the bow and arrow quiver over her shoulder, she placed her previous outfit in the supply bag she was given. When she stepped outside, Gerdur pulled Runa into a hug, which she returned tightly. 

''Thank you for everything, I don't know how to repay you and Ralof.'' she said after releasing Gerdur.

''This is more than enough. Just come by and visit sometime.'' Gerdur smiled.

''Make sure to swing by Windhelm in the future. Oh, and take this.'' Ralof gave her a steel dagger before pulling her into a hug, which Runa also returned. 

Taking one last look back into Riverwood, Runa crossed the bridge out of the town and began the journey to Whiterun.

* * *

 

It was nearing sunset when Runa first spotted Whiterun, and stopped to gaze in amazement. It was so  _big._ The evening sun cast an Orange glow on the city, which towered above the surrounding farmland. Runa was so enraptured with the city however, that she almost didn't notice a wolf approaching from her left. Drawing her bow, she faced off against the predator. As she started to pull back an arrow, her fathers voice sounded in her head.

_'Don't back down when faced with wolves, meet their eyes and DON'T turn your back. Show any weakness and they will attack. Show it that YOU are the predator, not it.'_

Runa held the beasts gaze as it advanced slowly, hackles raised and fangs exposed in a snarl. Runa took a single, slow step back while drawing her bowstring back to her chin. As the wolf leaped forward, she released the string, launching an arrow into the beasts eye. As the wolf crashed into the ground, Runa heard running feet to her right. Snapping her head in that direction revealed another wolf already leaping towards her, and it sunk its jaws into Runa's side. She screamed as she dropped the bow, and the wolf backed off, before starting to circle it's wounded prey. Runa drew her dagger with a trembling left hand, as her right hand covered her wound protectively. The wolf leaped again, but Runa lifted the knife, stabbing the beast in the stomach as it knocked her off her feet. The wolf landed on top of her, and bit into her side again just as she pulled the dagger out of it's stomach and into it's throat multiple times until it stopped moving. Runa rolled the wolf off, before looking at her body and crying out. The second bite had been especially viscous, and had not just punctured but torn her flesh through the thin hide armour. With fumbling hands she uncorked the healing potion in her bag before drinking the bitter liquid. 

_'That should slow the bleeding, now one more to help the wound'_

To her dismay, Runa discovered that she had landed directly on her last potion, smashing the bottle and emptying its contents.

_'Shit shit shit shit got to move'_

Runa moved as fast as she could, stumbling slightly a few times as pain from her side flared to life. Gritting her teeth, she made it to the Whiterun gates after what felt like an hour, coming face to face with a guard. The sun had just set behind her and the only light came from the torch he carried.

''Halt, the city is closed with the dragons about, official business only'' The guard spoke in a monotone voice as if he had spoken the line a hundred times that day. He also seemed half asleep, as he didn't notice the blood on Runa's side as she spoke.

''Riverwood calls for the Jarl to send aid'' She spoke in a slightly shaky voice.

Once again, the guard either didn't notice or didn't care about her distress. ''Fine, fine, go on in. The Jarl is in Dragonsreach, top of the hill. They should still be seeing people at this hour, better hurry though.'' Said the guard as he unlocked the gate.

Runa walked through the gates and towards the market, then climbed the stairs towards the Gildergreen. As she walked past the great tree, the world wobbled and her vision became blurry as the healing potion wore off. The wound began bleeding freely again as she looked around in panic. Every citizen had retired for the night, and the evening guards had gone back to the barracks to change shifts with the night guards. Seeing an odd shaped building up a set of stairs, she noticed that there were still lights on inside, and she could hear raised voices. Runa dragged herself up the stairs until the reached the front doors and pushed them open, almost falling over. As she straightened, she met a grey pair of eyes from across the room, then realised that the floor was rushing towards her as the world went black.

 


	5. Jorrvaskr

_'Farkas, pick her up and get her to a bed. Ria, run to the temple and get a healer.'_

_'That's a nasty wound'_

_'Is all of that blood hers?'_

_'Talos, how did the guards let her in the city in this state?'_

_'Move aside, let me examine her. By the eight, someone fetch some bandages, stitches and potions quickly!'_

* * *

 

Runa once again awoke in an unfamiliar room that was lit by torches on the walls. She noticed other beds, all empty.

 _'This is happening far too often'_ She thought before trying to sit up. A horrendous pain in her side caused her to gasp and look down, seeing that her abdomen was wrapped in thick bandages. Runa also noticed that she was still wearing her breastband and leather trousers, for which she was grateful.

 _'I don't need to have a repeat of Gerdur's house'_ Thought Runa before footsteps entering the room caused her to look up. A woman in yellow robes strode in, followed by two men in steel armour adorned with wolves. One man had long grey head and facial hair, coupled with a tattoo on his cheek. The other man was younger, with shorter black hair and dark stubble. He didn't have a tattoo, but instead had dark warpaint applied around his eyes.

''Ah you're awake'' said the woman in yellow robes. ''I just need to check your wound''

''Who... where'' Runa was confused, and slightly intimidated by the younger man scowling at her from behind the robed woman. Seeing this, the older man turned to him and quietly told him to leave, before sitting on the bed opposite Runa's.

''I'm Danica, from the temple of Kynareth. I closed your wound up and I need to check for infection, but only with your consent.'' Said the robed woman. She spoke with a soft tone and had kind eyes, so Runa nodded to her. Danica unwound her bandage, revealing a nasty looking gash. It was a deep purple colour, and started from the base of her ribcage and finished at the top of her hip. The whole wound was held together with stitches. There were also various puncture wounds around the main scar that were obviously caused by teeth. Runa's eyes widened, before Danica spoke.

''What caused the injury?'' She asked without looking up as she inspected the stitches in Runa's side.

''Uh, a wolf.'' Runa replied, still staring at her wound. Danica then reapplied the bandage before turning to the old man sat on the bed. 

''I recommend bed rest for a day while the potions and salves seal the wound, then very low intensity activities for another two days. Make sure she drinks a health potion every night for a week.'' Danica said before turning back to Runa and smiling at her. ''Stay out of trouble, and I hope I don't meet you in these circumstances again.'' She then stood up to leave.

''Thank you'' Said Runa before Danica could leave. In response Danica just smiled at her again before leaving. This left her alone in the room with the old man, whose steel armour and greatsword made her gulp slightly before a kind smile lit up his face.

''I'm Kodlak Whitemane, Harbinger of the companions.''

''Runa Jergensen'' She said shyly, then looked around in awe. ''This is Jorrvaskr?'' she asked.

''Aye, it is'' Kodlak chuckled at the excited look in her eyes. ''So you've heard of the companions then?''

''My Ma and Da used to tell me stories about you when I was little, but I never thought I would step inside this place'' At the mention of her parents, Kodlak noticed the excitement in her eyes extinguish, so changed the subject. 

''So what brought you to Jorrvaskr covered in blood and exhausted, if I may ask?'' Asked Kodlak with a raised eyebrow.

''Oh, I came from Riverwood to ask the Jarl for protection against dragons.'' said Runa as she shifted into a more comfortable position.

''Dragons eh?'' Asked Kodlak,leaning forward while placing his elbows on his knees and his chin on his hands. ''Aye, we've been hearing some disturbing tales, but nothing believable.''

''The stories are true'' Runa responded with a terrified look in her eyes. ''I watched one burn Helgen to the ground then fly off his way. I have to tell the Jarl.'' Runa said this as she tried to get out of the bed, but the pain in her side flared to life and she cried out. 

''Whoa there girl, you heard the healer, bed rest for a day.'' Kodlak leaned forward and placed a hand on her shoulder before pushing her back down. ''If you can look into my eyes and say that you have spoken the truth about the dragon, I will go to the Jarl personally for you.'' 

Runa looked at him, surprised, before speaking. ''It's true, a dragon burned Helgen to the ground before flying this way.''

Kodlak noted the sincerity and fear in her eyes before nodding. ''Aye, I can speak to the Jarl about sending men to Riverwood.'' He paused for a moment. 'What about you girl, you're welcome to stay until you recover, or do you have anywhere else to go to?'' 

Runa looked down before responding. ''No, I have nowhere to go. I have no family left'' Her breath hitched on the last word.

Kodlak thought for a moment before speaking. ''How well can you handle yourself girl?''

''My Da taught me how to hunt, and I know how to make the most of a kill by skinning and cooking what I catch.''

''How about sword work?'' Asked Kodlak.

''I can use a dagger, but I've never used a sword.'' said Runa, slightly embarrassed at admitting this to a legendary warrior.

''If you're willing to learn, I could grant you a place among us'' As he said this Runa's shocked gaze snapped up to meet his own.

''You mean become a companion?'' She asked him jaw slack.

''Aye, but you have a lot to learn, and it will be a difficult life.'' Kodlak paused for a moment. ''Yet you have shown bravery by coming to Riverwood's aid, and honor in your honesty with me. Tell me Runa, will you stand among us?''

Runa realised that she was still staring at him with her mouth open, and she quickly closed it with an audible _click._  Blushing slightly at how stupid she must have looked, Runa gave her response.

''Yes, I mean, only if you'll have me...''

Kodlak held his hand up, chuckling at her excitement. ''Get some rest, tomorrow you will meet the other companions.'' He said before leaving the room.

Runa just sat, staring at where he had been stood, before she spotted an unopened health potion next to her. Remembering Danica's advice, she drank the potion before settling into bed, sleep quickly following.

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Proving

_'So this is the new blood eh? Dosn't look like much of a warrior.'_

_'She's even smaller than Ria Harbinger, I don't think she'll even be able to lift a sword'_

_'Enough'_

_'But master....'_

_'I am nobody's master, and my decision is final'_

* * *

 

Runa groaned, then opened her eyes to find another face hovering over her. She jerked upwards, then regretted this action as pain in her side caused her to gasp and fall back down. Meanwhile the other woman had stepped backwards.

''Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't think that you would wake up. I'm Ria, the newest companion. Well, I'm not the newest anymore now that you're here, and I'm rambling again, sorry.'' Said the strange woman.

''Runa'' She said simply while wincing, her side still aching.

''Oh, you're in pain, I'll get you a health potion. Stay there!'' Ria said before running out of the room.

 _'I'm not going anywhere'_ Runa thought while gritting her teeth and holding her side. 

Instead of Ria returning with a health potion, it was Kodlak, followed by a red haired woman wearing war paint and a set of revealing armour. Kodlak handed her the potion. ''Sorry about Ria, she can be quite the handful. I doubt you need her bothering you in your current state.'' As Kodlak said this, the other woman stepped forward. 

''I'm Aela. I was hoping to see what you could do today, but it seems Ria has set you back in your recovery.'' She said this while studying Runa. 

''I'll be fine after this potion, I'm eager to start.'' Said Runa before drinking the potion. She sighed slightly as the pain numbing effect and looked back up to the two companions, who seemed pleased with her answer.

''Alright then, meet me in the training yard in five minutes.'' Said Aela before leaving the room. 

Kodlak remained. ''It is good that you are eager to prove yourself, but you are still wounded. Don't push yourself too far.'' Kodlak then also left the room. Noticing a wrapped package at the bottom of her bed, Runa slowly sat up and stretched, testing her side. There was a slight ache, but the healing potion appeared to be working. Standing up, she moved to the package and unwrapped it, revealing her hide armor and leather boots, along with her bow. Smiling, Runa equipped herself, then studied the armor over her wound. Someone had repaired the tear, and it looked even better than it was when she received the armour from Alvor. Runa then stepped outside the room uneasily, and found herself in a corridor. The walls held torches and bookcases, while the floor was covered with a worn red carpet. Looking around, Runa realised she was already lost.

''The training yard is up the stairs at the end of the corridor, then out the back doors.'' Said a kind voice. Runa turned to see an old woman sweeping the carpet.

''Thank you.'' Said Runa, but the woman just carried on sweeping. Following the old woman's directions, Runa found herself in a dining area, with a large table surrounding a blazing fire pit. A balding man with a blind eye sat in one of the chairs. He wore the same armor as Kodlak, and had warpaint across his cheeks. As Runa moved towards the back doors and opened them, he stood and followed her through. The sun was bright in the yard, and Aela stood in the centre holding a quiver of arrows. Runa noticed the balding man sit next to Kodlak on a table, along with the dark haired man from the day before. Ria was also there, along with an obviously drunk blonde man and a hostile looking woman. Runa gulped as she made her way to Aela.

''Good to see you up, now let's see what you can do with that bow.'' Aela handed her the quiver. It held basic iron arrows, which relaxed Runa. She was familiar with them, as they were all her father could afford. ''Shoot the target across the yard.''

Runa turned to see a human shaped straw target across the training area, around fifty yards away. Runa nocked an arrow, then took a deep breath, before quickly drawing back the string to her cheek and releasing the arrow. It soared towards the target and sunk deep into the centre of it's chest. She nocked another arrow, before launching it into the targets head, which prompted an impressed grunt from Aela. As she prepared to shoot her third arrow, Kodlak suddenly launched a metal plate high into the air. Runa quickly adjusted her aim before releasing the arrow, hitting the plate dead centre and causing it to spin out of control across the yard. 

''A fine shot, I'm impressed'' Said Aela from next to her. 

Runa noticed the young man and the balding man sat next to Kodlak stand up and leave the yard looking angry. ''Did I do something wrong?'' Runa asked, slightly worried.

Aela chuckled in response. ''No, Kodlak bet them twenty septims each that you could hit a plate if he threw it. Well done, that's enough for now.'' Aela then walked off towards a forge overlooking the training yard, leaving Runa alone. Kodlak gestured to her to join him at the table, as the remaining companions started taking up positions in the yard to begin training. Kodlak noticed Runa's slight limp as she made her way over to him and smiled at her.

''Vilkas and Skjor didn't think you would be able to hit the target, never mind the plate. You impressed us all today.'' Kodlak said as Runa took a seat.

''They didn't look impressed.'' Said Runa as she glanced uneasily at the door they left through.

''It's always the same when a newblood joins the ranks, they just like to forget about when they first came to us.'' 

Runa spent some time talking to Kodlak, before he left to deal with two fighting companions inside the hall. He ignored them to start with, until the sound of smashing glass caused him to grumble and excuse himself. Runa sat deep in thought until Aela approached her table.

''Mind if I sit?'' She asked.

''No, of course not.'' Replied Runa, slightly startled by Aela as she hadn't heard her approach.

''Who taught you to shoot like that?'' Aela inquired.

''My Da. I grew up on a farm in the country, so I had to learn to look after myself.'' Runa replied.

''I had a similar upbringing, learning to hunt in the country. It's good to have another shield sister among us, all of these noisy men with their fighting and inflated ego's can grow quite tiresome. Anyway, Kodlak told me to inform you that the Jarl has sent troops to riverwood, but he wants to meet you tomorrow.''

''The Jarl wants to see me?'' Runa paled. 

''Don't worry newblood, you're one of us now, and we stand by our own. Kodlak will go with you and support you. We won't throw you into that vipers nest alone.'' Aela then left the table, her words reassuring Runa. Kodlak was going to be there, he would help her. Yet, as she sat staring at the sunset, Runa couldn't stop the deep feeling of anxiety pooling in her stomach.


	7. Dragonsreach

The next morning, Runa approached the great table in Jorrvaskr and took a seat quietly, away from the other companions who were having a loud conversation about the usefulness of axes against swords. She was wearing the tunic, trousers and boots that Gerdur had given her in Riverwood.

''An axe is more powerful, it can bust through armour like paper!''

''A sword requires more skill, and it can pierce the weak points in someones armour faster than an axe can hack through it!''

Runa started uneasily nibbling on a piece of bread, trying to settle her stomach until someone interrupted her thoughts.

''Mind if I sit?'' Runa looked around at the source of the voice, then her eyes widened as she craned her head up to look at the giant towering above her chair. He looked like Vilkas, except he had a larger, more powerful physique, longer hair and softer eyes.

''Uh, no, help yourself.'' Runa responded eventually.

''I'm Farkas, Vilkas' brother.'' Farkas said this with a smile as he sat down next to her, which Runa responded to with a small one of her own despite her nerves. ''Heard you showed him up in the yard yesterday'' Farkas continued, which made Runa worry slightly.

''Not on purpose...'' Runa tried before Farkas interrupted her with a laugh.

''Good job'' At Runa's confused stare, he carried on speaking. ''Vilkas is always distrustful of newcomers, and he needs to loosen up a bit. Losing some coin might stop him being such an arsehole towards the whelps.'' This made Runa giggle slightly, just as Kodlak entered the room. Seeing Runa and Farkas smiling together lifted his mood, as the night before had been long, plagued by his illness that kept him up till early morning with shivers and retching.

''Come Runa, we mustn't keep the Jarl waiting'' He said as he approached her. This caused her smile to slip and anxiety seeped back into her features.

''Nice to meet you Farkas.'' said Runa quietly before standing up and following Kodlak outside. He nodded to her before walking towards the great steps leading to Dragonsreach. The closer they got, the more uneasy she felt, until they stood before the great doors. Before they entered, Kodlak turned to Runa and placed his hands on her shoulders.

''Just speak the truth. The Jarl is a fair man, and will listen.'' Runa nodded in response, and they entered Dragonsreach. Runa gazed up in awe of the high ceiling and intricately engraved pillars. They walked past the fire pit in the center of the great hall before stopping short of the steps below the throne. There, the Jarl sat, with long blonde hair and a great beard. He was flanked by a balding man in finery and a hostile looking dark elf who didn't take her gaze off them as they approached.

The Jarl then spoke. ''Greetings Kodlak. This is her?'' At Kodlak's nod he addressed Runa. ''Step forward girl.''

At Kodlak's encouraging nod, she stepped forward and looked up at the Jarl nervously.

The Jarl studied her for a moment before speaking ''We have been hearing some troubling rumors lately, and I was hoping that you could ease some minds. Were you at Helgen?''

Runa gave a timid nod.

''And what happened at Helgen exactly?'' the Jarl asked.

Runa took a deep breath, then spoke ''A dragon attacked. It burned the town to the ground before flying off this way.''

The Jarl nodded slowly, looking slightly alarmed, before turning to the balding man. ''What say you now Proventus?''

The steward looked at Runa with distaste before speaking. ''Where are you from girl?''

''A farm near Falkreath.'' Runa responded quietly.

''I was under the impression that Ulfric Stormcloak and a group of his rebels were to be executed at Helgen. Which raises the question of what a farm girl from Falkreath was doing there?'' Proventus gave her a smug smile before turning to the Jarl, who now looked at Runa distrustfully.

''What were you doing at Helgen then girl?'' The Jarl asked.

Runa glanced back at Kodlak before speaking in a shaky voice. ''Thalmor came to our farm. They accused me and my Da of Talos worship and tried to arrest us. My Da fought them but... He died.'' She paused and took a deep, shaky breath, looking down at her boots. ''I ran away, right into a battle. The Thalmor caught up and accused me of being a spy, then sentenced me to death before throwing me on a cart with the rebels. They put me on the block at Helgen'' A single tear slipped down her cheek. ''The dragon attacked before I was killed. It melted people with fire, and blasted buildings apart. Nobody could harm it...'' Runa's hands were trembling by this point, and Kodlak placed a hand on her shoulder.

''I trust that this answers your question?'' Kodlak asked Proventus aggressively.

''Yes, that's quite enough'' The Jarl said, looking at Runa sympathetically. He held no love for the Thalmor, and still worshiped Talos himself. ''You may go, and my condolences for your loss.'' The Jarl then turned back to Proventus and the men began conversing. Kodlak gently took hold of Runa's shoulders and guided her away from the throne and out of Dragonsreach.

* * *

 

Her hands were still trembling slightly when they reached Jorrvaskr. He noticed her wincing slightly with each step, and seated her at the table before ordering a worried looking Farkas to fetch a health potion.

''You did well Runa, what you have suffered cannot have been easy to repeat.'' Kodlak said softly, before Farkas approached with a health potion. Runa took it gratefully and drank it quickly, relaxing as it numbed the pain in her side until it was barely noticeable.

''Get some rest Runa.'' Kodlak said before standing and going to his room, Runa's story giving him much to ponder on. Farkas stayed with Runa, and offered her a bottle of mead which she took and uncorked quickly before drinking the contents rapidly.

''Whoa there, slow down'' Farkas chuckled ''Keep that up and you're not going to last the day.'' Farkas uncorked his own bottle however, and started to tell her about the other companions, including heroic tales of the circle members that made her eyes widen, and embarrassing tales of himself and his brother that made her laugh harder and harder as she drank more and more mead. By the time Vilkas had finished training for the day, he entered the main hall to find Runa giggling uncontrollably while leaning on Farkas' shoulder, who was also laughing. Vilkas glanced distastefully at the amount of empty mead bottles between them, then approached them.

''Farkas'' He barked out. ''What are you doing?'' Before Farkas could reply, Runa spoke up, slurring.

''Heyyy, don't use that tone on Fffarkas _,hiccup.'' Vilkas stared in shock at the whelp, while she glared back. Since she arrived, she has never even spoken to him, yet here she was telling him off. Farkas laughed at the shock on his brother's face._

__

''Come on Runa, lets get you to bed'' Said Farkas.

__

''But i'm not,  _hiccup,_ tired'' She protested, slurring on her words, yet allowed Farkas to guide her out of her chair and towards the whelp quarters. Aela, who had seen the whole thing, laughed.

__

''Looks like she's more of a handful than Kodlak thought.'' She said, then laughed harder at Vilkas' grunt. Vilkas descended the stairs to the living quarters, and approached Farkas who was helping Runa towards her bed.

__

''You know Farkas, people call you ice brain, _hiccup_ , but you're really nice, so i'll shoot anyone who calls you that.'' Runa slurred, before jumping up and planting a small kiss on his cheek. She then crawled into bed and was fast asleep within seconds.

__

Farkas exited the whelp quarters, a smile lighting up his face until he came face to face with a scowling Vilkas. 

__

''What?'' asked Farkas.

__

''Why do you try and bed every new whelp that comes through the doors?'' Vilkas growled in response.

__

Farkas looked offended by this remark, which surprised Vilkas. ''She seems vulnerable Vilkas, and doesn't need you on her case.''

__

''The amount of mead she drank today warrants some concern.'' At this Farkas laughed.

__

''What?'' Asked Vilkas.

__

''Most of those bottles were mine brother. I don't think she drinks often.'' Farkas said while still laughing.''She drank two and a half bottles.''

__

Vilkas only grunted and walked away, casting one last look at the whelp quarters before retiring to his own room.

__


	8. Training day

Runa awoke with a headache, and rolled over in her bed with a groan. Spotting a potion next to her bed coupled with a note, she read the rough handwriting on the paper.

_This should help with the headache. Vilkas wanted to see you in the yard. Farkas._

Smiling slightly, she took the potion and drank it's contents. Her headache reduced dramatically and she sighed before looking around, spotting Torvar face down in his bed, snoring loudly. Then she realised.

_'Vilkas wants to see me. Shit!'_

Runa scrambled her brain, thinking about the day before, and remembered telling off Vilkas while glaring at him. Runa placed her hands over her eyes with a groan, then got out of bed. Noticing an absence of pain in her side, she lifted her shirt to inspect the wound. The gash had gone from an angry purple colour to a light pink, and the bite marks around the main scar were barely noticeable. After taking a healing potion for the day, she stood and equipped her hide armor.

 _'I'll swing by the temple and thank Danica later.'_ Runa thought as she left the living quarters. When she reached the yard, Vilkas was waiting for her with a blunted iron practice sword, his own sword sheathed at his hip.

''Sleep well whelp?'' He asked, scowling. Deciding it was better not to speak, Runa just gave a timid nod. ''You're a decent enough shot with a bow, but have you ever used a sword before?''

''No, I've only ever used daggers.'' Runa responded. 

Vilkas just nodded, then handed her the sword. He then spent an hour running her through basic swordsmanship lessons, such as footwork and basic attacks. If she made a mistake, like over reaching on swings or leaving her feet too wide apart, he would smack the offending limb with the flat side of his sword and sternly tell her to fix it. When Runa had a grasp of the basics, he stood opposite her for an hour, demonstrating how to defend different attacks. 

''That's enough for today whelp. Now, take my sword up to Eorlund and have it sharpened.'' After giving her his sword and taking her practice sword off her, he then abruptly turned on his heel and left her standing there, dumbstruck. She shook her head, then made her way up to Eorlund. Seeing her approach, he nodded his head before speaking.

''Let me guess, new whelp bringing me Vilkas' sword?'' At her nod, he carried on speaking. ''Despite what anyone says, nobody is in charge around here. Even Kodlak is only an adviser of sorts. If Vilkas gets carried away, just tell him no. Oh, I have a favour to ask.''

''What do you need?'' Runa asked.

''I've been working on a shield for Aela, could you find her and deliver it?'' Eorlund asked her kindly, so she agreed with a simple nod. He handed her the shield, and she had to hold it in two hands to avoid dropping it.

''Thank you.'' He seemed pleased as he started sharpening Vilkas' sword. Entering Jorrvaskr, she approached Athis, who was sat on his own eating. They hadn't spoken much, but he always greeted her with a nod.

''Excuse me Athis, have you seen Aela?'' she asked when he looked up at her. He swallowed his food before responding.

''Yes, she went into the living quarters to speak with Skjor, his room is near the end of the corridor.''

''Thank you'' she said before heading towards the living quarters. After reaching Skjor's room, she could hear voices inside so knocked. The room went quiet, then the door was answered by Skjor who gave her a stony look.

''Yes whelp?'' He asked sternly.

''Uh, have you seen Aela? I have her shield.'' Runa replied uneasily due to Skjor's demeanor. Hearing Runa's question however, Aela appeared at the door with a smile and thanked Runa.

''Ah, thank you, I've been waiting for this. Don't mind him, he's still sore about losing coin over you.'' Skjor's grunt caused Aela to grin, as he spoke in a softer voice.

''Aye, it was a good shot.'' He then turned and walked back into the room.

''That was his idea of an apology by the way.'' Aela said this while throwing a frown at Skjor over her shoulder. Runa smiled at Aela anyway.

''Apology accepted.'' Runa stated before bidding Aela farewell and heading into the main hall. There she found Farkas eating, and he waved her over. Smiling she sat down next to him.

''Thanks for the potion this morning Farkas, it helped a lot.'' Runa said. Hearing this, Athis leaned towards them, smiling. 

''I heard you gave Vilkas a few stern words, good on you.'' Runa smiled back, blushing slightly.

''It wasn't my finest moment.'' She said sheepishly, which caused Athis and Farkas to laugh. Moving closer, Athis told them of Morrowind, which excited Runa as she had never heard anything about it. Meanwhile Farkas made her laugh with more stories of himself and Vilkas. Runa noticed Vilkas sat nearby reading a book, scowling slightly at some of Farkas' stories while others made him almost smile. Eventually Torvar entered the hall and approached the group. 

''Who the hell drank the last headache potion?'' He asked them. His eyes were red, and he spoke in an angry tone brought on by his hangover. Before Runa could speak, Farkas answered him.

''I gave it to Runa.'' He said to the drunkard. Torvar glared at Runa before speaking.

''What, her, after a couple of bottles? I guess that's what you get for being his favorite. Do you enjoy sucking his cock then? Yeah, I can see why the oaf keeps you around. It's not for your fighting skill, so you must be a good fuck, nice and curvy. Maybe i'll have a go when Farkas is done with you.''

Torvar had finished speaking, yet carried on staring at Runa, whose mouth was open in shock. Aela and Skjor had entered the hall, and were staring at Torvar with disgust. The hall was silent except for the crackling of the flames in the fire pit, until Farkas stood slowly. A low growl was emanating from his chest as his fists clenched. Torvar seemed to realise his mistake and took a step back, but not quick enough to dodge the fist aimed for his nose. It connected with a splintering crack as Torvar was launched backwards. He hit the floor and didn't move. Jorrvaskr was silent until Runa quickly stood up and left the hall. Everyone watched her leave before Skjor spoke.

''Vilkas, take Farkas and calm him down. Njadia, Athis, take Torvar to the temple and make sure he isn't dead or dying. If he isn't, don't let the priestess heal him, let him suffer. Aela'' His voice softened. ''Go check on the whelp.'' He then turned around to see Kodlak standing there, pale and shivering, yet his eyes blazed like coals.

 _'You've done it now Torvar'_ He thought glumly.

 


	9. Confessions

Aela entered the training yard, and looked around for Runa.

_'She looked distraught. That bastard won't step foot through these doors again if I have my way.'_

She eventually found Runa sat by the skyforge, knees pulled up to her chest and fighting back tears as she looked into the sky. Aela sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. After sitting this way for a while, Runa spoke.

''I can't do it anymore. I watched my Ma die from ataxia, I watched my Da die fighting, I watched a dragon obliterate a whole town. My home is gone, the Thalmor probably still want me dead. I just can't carry on like this...'' Runa leaned into Aela, who tightened her grip.

 _'She's seen more hardship in a short span of time than is deserving of someone so kind.'_  

Maybe it was due to the beastblood, but Aela felt a sudden protective urge take over her. One of her pack was hurt. The need to transform and hunt down Torvar was so strong that she had to pause and take a breath, then start running her fingers through Runa's hair to calm down. This caused Runa to relax slightly, and she sunk further into Aela's grip.

 _'She's harboring so much pain, yet she still doesn't cry. If she carries on holding it in she'll break.'_ Aela thought before speaking.

''Runa, you've only been here a short time, yet you are already seen as one of us. Kodlak stood with you against the Jarl, Farkas lights up every time you enter a room, Vilkas decided to start training you on his own.'' This caused Runa to turn her head slightly towards Aela. Noticing her confusion, she explained. ''You were supposed to start training with the other whelps, but Vilkas decided to train you personally. He may act like a hard-ass, but when you stood up to him for Farkas he respected you. Hell, even Skjor apologised to you. Sort of.'' This drew a small snort from Runa. ''We're not just a band of drunken brawlers, though it may seem like it sometimes. We are a family, a family that you are now part of. Now let it all go, i'm here for you.''

Something inside of Runa broke at these words. Aela the huntress, a woman of few words and deadly skill, had just poured her heart out and said that she considered her family. With a shaky breath, she told Aela everything. Watching her mother waste away, her father dying fighting the Thalmor, being captured and beaten, put on a headsman's block that was wet with blood as the executioner lifted his axe, watching a dragon burn men women and children to ash, having to kill imperial soldiers to escape, the wolf tearing her side open. Then Runa did something she hadn't done since she was a child. She cried. She cried all of her pent up anguish onto the Nord woman next to her, who held her and rocked her until she passed out. Aela sat in shock, then noticed someone behind her. Turning around revealed it to be Vilkas.

''Where's Farkas?'' She asked quietly.

''I took him outside the city to turn. He needs to take out his frustration on some wildlife so he doesn't beat Torvar to death.'' Vilkas responded. 

''Good, that should calm him down. Hopefully.'' She paused ''How much did you hear?''

''Everything'' Said Vilkas softly. ''Let me take her.'' Aela nodded and allowed Vilkas to pick up Runa.

''She needs somewhere private, put her in my room'' said Aela. 

''Where are you going to sleep then?'' inquired Vilkas.

''I'm going to link up with Farkas.'' She said simply, and Vilkas nodded in understanding before setting off towards Jorrvaskr with the sleeping woman in his arms. He reached Aela's room to find Skjor there, and nodded to him before laying Runa on the bed.

''Where did Aela go?'' He asked Vilkas.

''To hunt'' Replied Vilkas simply. Skjor nodded before standing up and exiting the room, leaving Vilkas alone with the whelp.

 _'She seems so small.'_ He thought at first, before he studied her further. Her hair was in disarray, as it normally was. Unlike Ria who always made sure her hair was in perfect shape, or Aela and Njadia who regularly brushed theirs, Runa's thick dark brown locks framed her face down to her shoulders in wild waves. This, coupled with her deep, dark eyes and freckles gave her an almost innocent appearance to match her kind and shy personality. She had been turning heads without noticing while running errands in the market, and he had caught a few guards and patrons in the Bannered Mare setting up a poll for who managed to bed her first, which Vilkas and Farkas had shut down quickly with various threats of violence. Yet Vilkas had noticed her figure while teaching her sword work, and it was hard not to stare at her legs or round behind while correcting her stance. It was also hard not to stare at her mouth when it turned up in a smile that seemed radiant, her soft lips... _NO._

Vilkas ended that train of thought quickly, and retreated from Aela's room. He then checked in on Kodlak, who was fast asleep after looking like he was going to strangle Torvar an hour ago. After checking Kodlak's temperature, he returned to his own room and picked up a book, trying in vain not to think about the sleeping woman next door.


	10. Realisation

Runa felt lighter than she had since Helgen. The knot of anxiety that formed in her chest had loosened drastically, and she swung her legs out of bed before rubbing her eyes. Aela entered the room and smiled at Runa.

''How are you feeling newblood?'' She asked.

''Better than I have in a while.'' Runa admitted after a moments pause. ''Sorry for unloading all of that onto you last night.'' She continued, slightly embarrassed. 

''No, that had been building up for a while. Torvar just pushed you over the edge, and speaking of the slimy bastard, he's gone. We don't know where.'' Aela told Runa with a frown. ''And it's of no concern of anyone what you and Farkas get up to in your private life.'' She was surprised to see Runa blush hotly and start stuttering.

''But we... we never... there's nothing...'' Runa was shocked.  _'People think me and Farkas are... together?'_

''Wait you and Farkas aren't, you know?'' Aela asked her.

''No! I mean, not like that, where did you get that idea?'' Runa looked to be melting on the spot, so Aela switched the conversation. 

''Vilkas is in the yard, he's going to start going over some more advanced sword work with you. Get some breakfast then head out there.'' Aela said then left the room.  _'Damn. I owe Skjor ten septims.'_

* * *

Landing on her back for the twentieth time that morning, Runa groaned before a voice she was beginning to hate spoke.

''Get up'' Said Vilkas as he stood over, his iron practice sword resting on his shoulder. Runa stood, before quickly finding herself on her back again. 

 _'How in the name of Talos is he so fast?!'_ Runa thought before that voice spoke again.

''Get up''

Grumbling, Runa stood. She then faced off against the warrior and raised her sword. Runa feigned to the left, before spinning to the right with a diagonal swing. Villas didn't fall for the diversion, and simply caught the wrist of her sword hand before sweeping her feet out from under her. Groaning again, Runa spoke.

''This isn't fair. You can't just give me a sword then beat me up.'' Vilkas didn't react to her moaning, and just spoke two words that she was beginning to despise with a passion. 

''Get up''

Even though her body was screaming at her to stay down, Runa stood. Aela and Skjor had entered the yard, and took a seat at one of the tables to watch. Runa tried to attack Vilkas again, first she swung her sword in an overhead arc from the left, which Vilkas blocked. She then followed it up with a stab aimed for his gut, which he parried to the side before aiming a return swing at her head that she barely blocked in time. She glared at him, but in response he only grinned at her then attacked again. Runa managed to block two swings before landing on her back again.

''You aren't leaving this yard until you land a hit on me. So get up.'' Vilkas said before taking a step back into a combat stance. Runa attacked him again and again for two hours. After losing count of the amount of times she ended up in the dirt gasping for air, she had enough. Growling, she swung her sword at Vilkas, and he set his feet wide and locked blades with her. As Runa struggled to free her sword , she spotted an opening and kicked Vilkas between his legs with all of her remaining energy. From their table, Skjor winced and Aela struggled to hold back laughter.

"Happy?" She barked, standing over him. 

Vilkas groaned in agony and dropped to one knee. Runa then threw her sword down in front of him before turning on her heel and stomping into Jorrvaskr. When the door slammed shut, Aela let out the loud laughter she had been holding in, and even Skjor joined in. When his laughter died down, Skjor spoke.

''Aye, Kodlak was right about that one.'' Aela nodded, but still couldn't form words as she spotted Vilkas double over in the yard to rest his head on the ground before letting out a second, even louder groan.

* * *

Farkas watched Runa angrily stomp past him into the bath house. Slightly worried, he entered the main hall to find Vilkas sat in a chair holding a mug of cold ale against his crotch. 

''You know brother, ale is meant to be drank.'' He said as he approached. ''Runa looked pretty angry, what happened?'' 

At the mention of Runa, Vilkas growled lowly in his throat. Farkas wasn't considered a smart man, yet when he looked at Vilkas holding his crotch and remembered Runa's unusually aggressive manner, even he could put two and two together. Vilkas saw realisation dawn on his brothers face and glared at him dangerously. Farkas struggled to hold in his laughter, yet managed to speak.

''Don't be mad, you must have pushed her pretty far to lose her temper like that.'' Farkas sat down next to his brother and grabbed an ale of his own, before doing what he did best, calming his grumpy brother down. After an hour, Vilkas had almost smiled, but Runa walking into the main hall made a frown settle back onto his expression. Noticing the frown, Farkas turned to see a slightly timid looking Runa approach the table and sit down next to him. Her skin glowed and her hair was still slightly damp from the baths. She then spoke to Vilkas, which surprised both of the brothers. 

''Uh, sorry Vilkas, I got a bit carried away out there.'' Runa said quietly. This shocked Vilkas, who had been expecting her to avoid him. ''Can we try again tomorrow?'' She then asked.

Vilkas studied her for a moment before answering. ''Aye, maybe I was too tough on you. Just don't pull a stunt like that again.'' He said gruffly. Runa smiled at him in response, and Vilkas found himself enraptured in her gaze. She blushed slightly before turning to Farkas and asking him how his day had been. Farkas had seen the look on his brothers face as Runa smiled at him and grinned knowingly before answering Runa. 

Vilkas turned around when he heard the door open, and Athis and Njadia walked in. The circle had been pairing them up on jobs lately to try and stop their constant fighting, and it appeared to be working as they both held grins on their faces as they walked over to Skjor to report in. After conversing with Skjor for a few minutes, they both looked towards him and Runa with even wider grins lighting up their faces, which they instantly tried to hide when met with his glare. 

 _'Great, everyone will know by morning. If Kodlak weren't ill today I wouldn't hear the end of it.'_ Thoughts of Kodlak had darkened his mood, as the old man hadn't been able to rise from bed in the morning, illness draining him of his energy. Runa's laughter turned his head, and the amount of ale he had drank caused him to stare at Runa's smile as she talked with Farkas. Her bright expression made him feel something loosen in his posture, and for the first time since Kodlak fell ill he relaxed.

For the first time since Helgen, Runa felt safe. As the other companions downed ale and mead, Runa decided to join them. Soon she found herself laughing while dancing with Athis after he pulled her up and span her round. Even Tilma joined in the clapping as she smiled and laughed before being released with a round of applause. Taking a seat, Runa looked around the hall fondly before realising something. She was home.


	11. Trial

Torvar sat at a small table in the noisy tavern, sipping at a bottle of mead while the patrons rushed around him, singing and dancing. Opposite him sat a man wearing worn leather armour, a hood obscuring his face. The stranger also had a sliver sword sheathed at his hip, and he listened intently to Torvar speaking.

''So yeah, that's all of them. The Harbinger's been pretty ill lately, but there's still enough of them to defend the place. They found another fragment of that damned axe in dustman's cairn, but I don't think they've sent anyone for it yet.'' Torvar paused before speaking again. ''Now where's my coin?''

''My bag is on my horse outside. If you'll follow me?'' The man said with a neutral tone.

''Sure, sure, whatever.'' Torvar grumbled as he stood up, then followed the man outside. ''You'd better not try and cheat me, or i'll cut you in half.'' Torvar followed the hooded man around the side of the inn, the moonlight illuminating his silver blade, before he stopped and turned around.

''Thank you for the information, now here's your payment.'' As the man said this, hands grabbed Torvar from behind and before he could react a dagger was drawn across his throat, spilling blood on to his chest. As Torvar fell to his knees he grabbed his neck in a futile attempt to stop the bleeding, the hooded man kicked him in the chest. As Torvar stopped convulsing and gave one last cough of blood, the man looked down in disgust at the body.

''Cut me in half eh?'' He then spat on Torvar's chest. ''That's one less dog. Remove the head and dump the body.'' The hooded man said as he turned to the dagger wielder. Casting one last look at the dead body beneath him, he stepped on Torvar's head as he walked out from behind the inn and set off towards a group of waiting warriors, their silver weapons glinting in the light of the full moon.

* * *

 

Vilkas stopped Runa and shook his head.

''No, you're over reaching slightly on your swings. It will leave you open for a counter attack. Try again.'' Runa nodded then swung her sword towards him again.

Over the past week, Runa had greatly improved using a sword. Vilkas had changed tactics from brute force, and instead guided her through the correct motions and pointed out her mistakes sternly but fairly. Runa seemed to respond well to this, as after a week of intensive training she could hold her own against Ria and Njadia. Athis still proved troublesome, as his duel wielding style was still foreign to Runa and she had trouble blocking two swords. Nevertheless, the circle was impressed with her progress, most of all Kodlak. The old man had found a brief respite from his illness, and as he entered the training yard one afternoon just in time to watch Runa disarm and topple Njadia, he had felt great pride. 

As Runa executed the sequence of moves given to her by Vilkas nearly perfectly, he nodded before speaking. 

''That's enough for today whelp, Skjor wanted to see you.'' Runa nodded, then went to the nearest weapon rack before depositing her practice sword. She then grabbed an apple from the nearest table and took a bite as she entered Jorrvaskr. Skjor was waiting for her at the table and she took a seat. 

''Ah, there you are whelp. The circle have been discussing your recent progress, and have agreed to bring your trial forward.'' Runa felt a pang of nervousness at these words. ''A shard of Wuuthrad has been located, and you will be sent to retrieve it. Farkas will be your shield brother for this task, and he will evaluate how you handle yourself.'' Finding out that Farkas would be going with her helped to settle the nerves building up. ''Any questions?'' Finished Skjor.

At Runa's head shake, Skjor stood and nodded to her. ''Gear up, Farkas is waiting out front with provisions for the journey.'' 

Runa went to the whelp quarters, and retrieved her bow and arrow quiver. After throwing them over her shoulder, she turned to find Ria, Njadia and Athis stood there. Athis stepped forward before handing her one of his steel swords still in it's sheath, then put his hand on her shoulder.

''Good luck girl, and don't lose the sword.'' He winked at her.

''Thank you Athis'' Said Runa, before receiving similar well wishes from Ria. Njadia only nodded at her.

 _'Well it's more than I expected from Njadia, which is positive I suppose._ _'_ Runa thought as she buckled the sword to her belt. 

As she stepped outside, Farkas greeted her with a nod and smile. ''Ready to go Runa?''

Runa took one last look around her before returning her gaze to Farkas. ''Let's go.'' She said simply.

* * *

 

The journey to the crypt took two days. While travelling Farkas told Runa that she would most likely encounter Draugr and frostbite spiders. 

''I''ll be there to support you, but I'm only going to step in if it looks like you're in over your head.'' 

When the pair reached dustman's cairn, Farkas was on edge. 

''What's wrong Farkas?'' She asked, glancing at him. His posture was stiff and he appeared to be sniffing the air. 

''There's more than just Draugr in there. Stay alert.'' His voice sounded calm despite his clear discomfort. Nocking an arrow in her bow, Runa took point and entered the crypt. As they progressed, the pair discovered Draugr that had already been killed, until they reached a large chamber with a locked gate blocking the exit. 

''Runa, go check that room for a way to open this gate. I'll check over here.'' Farkas said as he explored the room. Runa entered the side room and spotted a lever, which she activated with great effort as the metal had rusted to almost usefulness. Hey triumph was short lasted however, as a gate crashed shut behind her. Farkas approached and smiled slightly.

''I suppose you want me to get you out?'' He asked. Before she could reply, she spotted figures pouring into the room behind him.

''Watch out!'' She warned, and Farkas turned before drawing his greatsword. There were around ten warriors facing off against him, all with silver weapons. A hooded man in leather armour stepped forward and studied them. 

''The brute must be Farkas.'' He eventually said to his men.

''Have we met?'' Growled out Farkas, and in response the hooded man took something from behind his back and threw it at Farkas' feet. Runa studied it, before realising it was a head. Torvar's head. This made her audibly gasp, causing the hooded man to chuckle.

''I believe we offered him a hundred septims to reveal your identities, probably could have offered lower.'' He then studied Runa more closely. ''Ah, this one must be the newblood. The drunk wasn't wrong about her, nice and tasty. Try and keep her alive boys, we can have some fun tonight.'' This caused Runa to take a step back, panicked, while Farkas took a step forward with a growl. The hooded man laughed.

''Look at how the dog defends it's bitch. Bring me it's head in the main chamber, then lets get the fragment and get out of here.'' The hooded man said before walking deeper into the crypt.

The other warriors started to advance slowly, weapons drawn. Farkas took one look back at Runa with an apology in his eyes before he dropped his sword. Then his arms cracked, snapped and grew longer, claws sprouting from his fingers. His legs popped out of their sockets and reshaped with powerful muscles. His teeth grew into fangs, and his hair lengthened into fur across his body. Dropping down onto all fours, his now orange eyes snapped up to the opposing warriors, who all took a wary step back. Then Farkas attacked, and the air was filled with screams and ripping sounds, as the blood from the enemy warriors painted the walls red. When the last enemy was dispatched, Farkas ran into another room. The gate trapping Runa lifted, but she took another step back and aimed an arrow at the door. Hearing footsteps, she took a deep breath to steady her aim, before Farkas walked around to stand in front of her, completely normal. Runa dropped the arrow but still didn't approach him. 

He sighed. ''You're in no danger from me, I'm in complete control at all times.'' Runa turned her wide eyed gaze to the blood dripping off the walls, the body parts strewn around the room like leftovers and a leg hanging from an ancient chandelier that crashed to the ground with a wet _thump._  She then returned her eyes to Farkas. This caused him to look behind himself sheepishly. ''Um, they were silver bloods. werewolf hunters. Bandits who use our beastblood as an excuse to attack us.''

''Who else?'' She asked quickly.

Farkas sighed again before answering. ''All of the circle members. We're still good people, we just have this gift. Well, Kodlak and Vilkas think it's a curse.''

Runa finally approached Farkas and stood before him, looking into his eyes, which had changed back to their normal colour. He pulled her into a hug, which she didn't resist, letting out the shaky breath she'd been holding.

''Just, warn me next time. Please.'' She spoke into his chest. 

''Come on'' He said, releasing her. ''we've got to beat them to the shard.''

Nodding, Runa drew her sword and followed Farkas.''Uh, shouldn't I be leading?'' She asked, curious.

''No, this is way more dangerous than we thought. It's going to be a tough fight to the main chamber, and we can't afford mistakes. Watch my back and kill any I miss.'' Farkas replied.

When they reached a group of silver hand three strong, Farkas charged into them with a bellow. He engaged two of them, while the third fixed his attention onto Runa. Staying calm, she parried his first sword swing, then ducked under his second swing before driving her sword up and into his ribs at an angle. The silver hand coughed blood, then collapsed at her feet. Turning around, she saw that Farkas had already dispatched his opponents and was observing her. At her nod he turned and carried on marching through the crypt. The duo engaged any silver hand they encountered in a similar fashion, Farkas engaging the main group while Runa picked off stragglers with her bow, or moved in with her sword to dispatch any that were too close.

Soon there was a trail of dead silver hand leading to the main chamber, where the hooded man was waiting with a further fifteen warriors. Pushing back his hood, the man revealed a bald head covered with scars. Not just normal scars. Claw marks, the size a bear might leave, yet Runa was under no illusion what type of creature left the marks. Stepping forward, the leader spoke.

''This is it dog, no escape, no backup. I'm going to rape your bitch in front of you then skin you alive.'' He gestured to his men, who drew their weapons. Runa shared one last look with Farkas, speaking with her eyes.

 _'I'm not leaving you'_  

Farkas smiled at her, before turning back to the group of silver hand and readying his weapon. Before the companions could make their last stand, a stone coffin door crashed to the floor, then another, then another, until twenty coffins stood open. Farkas took hold of Runa's shoulder and pulled her out of the room, where they could view the silver hand forming a defensive circle. The crypt was silent, then the draugr rushed forward to engage the silver hand. It was a bloodbath for both sides, and Runa watched a draugr have it's head chopped off, before caving in the offending warriors head with a mace, sending chunks of brain flying into the air. The draugr then moved onto it's next target, before being stabbed with three swords in the chest, finally putting it down. Soon, only the silver hand leader and one of his warriors remained. As they tried to run, the warrior was stopped dead with an arrow through his neck from Runa, and he collapsed choking on his own blood. The leader reached a strange wall at the back of the room and turned to face the approaching companions. As he prepared to throw one of his axes, a final coffin opened in front of him. The draugr climbed out slowly, then faced the silver hand leader. The scarred man let out a warcry before swinging his axe towards the helmeted draugr. In response the undead warrior simply caught his hand, and Runa could hear bones break as it squeezed. The final silver hand screamed, until the draugr leaned back and shouted a word into his face.

_'FUS'_

The word caused dust to be shaken loose across the crypt, and the point blank impact of the shockwave caused the silver hand's head to pop like a grape, his brain and chunks of skull being splattered against the back wall. The draugr then turned to face the companions and unsheathed a greatsword from it's back. It vaulted over the coffin and dashed towards Farkas, who roared before running to meet it head on. As their blades clashed and locked, Farkas watched and panicked as it reared it's head back to shout at him, then smiled when an arrow soared over his shoulder and into it's eye socket. The undead creature roared, before a second arrow pierced the other eye over Farkas' opposite shoulder. Farkas then swept the draugr's feet from under it before swinging his sword down to cut it in half. He then turned to Runa and smiled, before panicking as she shot a third arrow at his crotch. It whistled through his legs and into the draugr's head, as the things torso had crawled towards him and almost stuck a dagger into his backside.

 _'I definitely owe her a drink. Or ten.'_ He thought before spotting a chest at the end of the room. _'That has to be it.'_

Runa had also spotted it, and walked towards it. But as she walked near the strange wall engraved with words her vision darkened, and chanting sounded in her head. Swaying slightly, she felt as though her head was going to split until the voices suddenly stopped and her vision corrected itself. Runa looked back to Farkas, who watched her with concern.

''You okay Runa?'' He asked.

''Yes, I just went light headed for a moment there, it's been a long day.'' She replied, then thought to herself  _'Probably shouldn't mention the chanting.'_

Opening the chest revealed multiple coin pouches, which Farkas collected, and a metal object wrapped in cloth. Unwrapping it revealed it to be a shard of Wuuthrad, and Farkas nodded happily. 

''Let's get the hell out of here.''

That was the best idea Runa had heard all day.

 


	12. Dragonborn

After camping for the night as far away from the crypt as they could reach before sundown, The pair of companions awoke the next morning and planned their route back to Whiterun.

''There might be silver hand posted along the country route we took here, so it would be better to swing around to the main road and approach past the western watchtower.'' Farkas mused as he ate breakfast, which happened to be a happy passing rabbit until Runa spotted it. 

Runa grumbled, as this meant an extra day added to their journey, but agreed with the safer option. She was still processing the whole werewolf situation and pondered over it in silence for nearly the whole journey. Farkas gave her space, which she appreciated. Finally, as it was nearing sunset on their third day on the road, Runa revealed what had been troubling her.

''Now that I know about the whole werewolf thing, are you going to turn me?'' She asked him as the walked. Farkas stopped and studied her, and noticed the slight fear in her eyes. He sighed.

''You weren't supposed to find out this early. You could take the blood if you wanted, but it's your choice. I suppose if you swore to keep our secret hidden it would be good enough for me. Maybe not Aela and Skjor.''

''Why not them?'' Runa asked as they began walking again.

''Aela and Skjor believe the beastblood is a blessing. I appreciate it's uses but try not to turn. Kodlak and Vilkas view it as a curse.'' He stopped speaking to think for a moment. ''If you don't want to turn, I won't let them force it on you.''

Runa smiled at Farkas and gave him a quiet thank you. By this time, the western watchtower had come into view, and the sight caused the two companions to panic. The great stone structure was ablaze, and Runa and Farkas shared a look before dashing towards it. They reached the tower just as Irileth arrived with a large squad of guards from the opposite direction, one of which recognised them.

''Hail companions, you picked a bad time to come this way.'' Said the guard.

''What's going on?'' Farkas asked the group.

It was Irileth who responded. ''A dragon attacked the watchtower, we're looking for survivors.'' 

The mention of a dragon caused Runa to pale, and she felt pure terror as she looked into the sky. A guard in tattered armour emerged from beneath some rubble before desperately shouting at them.

''You need to run, It's still here, the others just got grabbed when they tried to run for it!'' Before the guard could say more, he was cut off with a loud, bone shaking roar that caused everyone to look towards the source in fear. The great beast was flying towards them at an alarming speed from over the mountains.

''Take cover, aim your arrows at it's wings, bring it down to our level!'' Shouted Irileth, snapping everyone out of their fear induced daze. Runa took cover behind a rock with Farkas, Irileth and another guard. The rest were spreading out among the rubble to find cover. Irileth spoke to Runa without taking her gaze from the dragon.

''Is that the one which attacked Helgen?'' 

Runa studied the dragon despite her fear, and saw that it was smaller, with different coloured scales.

''No, the one at Helgen was twice the size, and had black scales.'' Runa responded.

Irileth simply nodded, then spoke. ''Then we may survive this yet. Archers, fire!''

At her command, arrows soared towards the dragon, most hitting its scales with no effect. However, some arrows struck their mark, and tore through the beasts wings. The dragon appeared to stumble in the air before landing in the middle of the guards. The two closest men tried to run, but were burned to ash with fire from the beasts maw. Another guard ran towards the beast from the rear, but was stabbed by it's tail. The dragon swung the body around like a rag doll, before throwing it at a trio of guards to it's left. The body pinned the men, and they only had time to scream before the dragon lifted it's foot and crushed them. Shaking her head against the carnage, Runa took aim and fired an arrow, piercing the beasts eye and making it roar. Her victory was short lived however, as the dragon swung it's head around and stared at the group.

''Oh, now you've done it.'' Said the guard glumly, before the dragon launched itself at them, mouth open as it roared.

Runa, Farkas and Irileth all dived to the left to avoid the beast, yet the guard was too slow, and the last thing he ever saw was row after row of dagger sized teeth before he was pulverised in the dragon's mouth. Irileth fired a lightning bolt into the face of the dragon, causing it to roar in pain. Farkas flanked the beast, then dodged under a tail swipe before slashing at it's side to no effect, his sword causing sparks to fly off the hard scales. Runa watched, almost in slow motion, as the dragon turned it's head towards Farkas and opened it's mouth. Runa started running towards the dragon, legs working of their own accord, desperation making her run faster than she had ever moved before. Flames started to gather in the maw, and Runa unsheathed her sword as she ran. Farkas took a step back, eyes wide in fear, as the flames grew further out of the beasts mouth. Launching herself at it's head, Runa's sword pierced the dragons eye, and it let out a great roar before trying to dislodge her. Runa held fast and pushed the sword deeper into the beasts head, finally hitting it's brain. In it's final moments, the dragon swung it's head to the size viciously, and Runa was launched away. She landed on her side several meters away, and watched with blurry vision as the dragon thrashed around before stopping moving entirely. Runa tried to sit up, but severe pain across her chest restricted her movement. It was then that the dragon corpse started to glow. Runa managed to stand on shaky feet with great effort, taking short, quick breaths. Orange light suddenly flowed into Runa from the dragon, and was enveloped completely. She screamed as it pierced her body and mind, causing what felt like a thunderstorm in her head. She could vaguely hear Farkas calling her name, and someone telling him to stay back.

When the onslaught of power ended, Runa stood swaying on her feet, until the word that had been chanting quietly in her head since the crypt pushed it's way to the surface. With a thundering crack, she shouted.

 _'FUS!'_ The blast caused the remaining guards to step back in shock, and Runa fell to her knees. She looked at Farkas, terrified, and he ran towards her, catching her just as she fell into unconsciousness.


	13. Thane

Runa looked around the grand bedroom with blurry vision. She was in a large double bed wearing a light gown, and as her vision cleared she spotted Kodlak sat by her bedside while Vilkas stood at the door.

''Where are we?'' Runa asked Kodlak. 

''One of the guestrooms in Dragonsreach. The Jarl insisted that you stayed here while recovering from the battle.'' He clearly disagreed with this, but ultimately couldn't disobey the Jarl. ''Farkas told us quite the tale. Draugr deathlords, silver hand and dragons. You passed your trial with flying colours, and i'm proud to call you shield sister.'' Kodlak smiled at her.

''Thank you.'' She replied quietly, slightly embarrassed by the high praise, then frowned. ''Wait, why did the Jarl want me to stay in Dragonsreach?''

Kodlak looked at her, but couldn't seem to find the right words. Vilkas answered for him. 

''It seems that you're.... Dragonborn. Like the old warriors of legend. Farkas said that when you killed the dragon, you absorbed power from it until it was a skeleton, then shouted. Don't you remember?'' Vilkas said it so calmly that she almost believed him.

He was joking, he had to be. Her, a dragon slaying warrior of legend? 

Yet, as her mind cleared, she remembered the dragon glowing, then the pain in her mind as something rushed into her. Oh Talos. She had shouted. 

Runa's eyes widened, and she looked towards the two warriors, waiting for the punchline. They both had serious expressions on their faces. They weren't joking. Regaining some control over her raging emotions, Runa once again spoke to Kodlak. 

''That still doesn't explain what i'm doing in Dragonsreach.'' She said shakily.

Kodlak opened his mouth to reply, before a loud knock at the door interrupted him. Vilkas turned towards the door.

''What?'' He growled.

''Is the Dragonborn awake?'' A high pitched voice she recognised as belonging to Proventus Avenicci spoke through the door. ''The ceremony begins in twenty minutes, and I must deliver her outfit.''

Runa was confused.  _'Ceremony, outfit?'_ she looked at Kodlak, and he gave her a sympathetic look. Suddenly, the door burst open, and Proventus stalked towards her bed before dropping a package at her feet. 

''Wear this, and be in the main hall to receive the honor's in twenty minutes.'' He then span on his heel and walked out. Vilkas slammed the door shut before sealing it by wedging a chair under the handle. 

'' _Slimy little..._ '' He muttered under his breath as Runa climbed out of the bed and opened the package, before holding up it's contents in horror. A red dress, finely tailored, completed with a fur collar and fancy embroidery. Vilkas chuckled at her distraught face. 

''What, never seen a dress before?'' He asked.

''I've, uh, never worn one. I don't really have to put it on do I?'' She asked the two men without taking her eyes off the dress. ''And what the hell is this ceremony?''

Kodlak answered. ''The Jarl is going to name you as the Thane of Whiterun.'' Runa looked confused.

''What's a thane?'' She asked, finally looking away from the dress and at the men with a frown.

Vilkas looked at her in surprise, then answered. ''It's the highest honor a Jarl can grant. It shows that you are an extremely important person who has done a great service to the hold.'' Runa paled and dropped the dress.

''No.'' She said quickly.

''No?'' Vilkas frowned. 

Kodlak sighed, before looking at Vilkas. ''The lass woke up barely woke up five minutes ago, not knowing what a thane was and thinking that the Dagonborn didn't exist. Then she finds out that she holds both titles.'' Kodlak looked back at Runa. ''The title of thane is a great honor, one that you deserve. You can still live in Jorrvaskr and stand among us if you choose, as it is only a title.'' His words calmed Runa, as she was still welcome as a companion. 

''Okay'' She said eventually. ''But what about that?'' She said while gesturing to the dress.

Kodlak smiled at her. ''You don't think that we would let those bastards have their way with you, did you?'' As he said this, Vilkas dropped a large wrapped package on top of the dress, before both men walked out of the room.

Runa unwrapped the package, then gasped at the contents. It was a set of steel armour similar to Kodlak's, yet distinctly more feminine. She ran her fingers over the wolf engraving on the chest piece before smiling and equipping the armour. As she dressed, Runa noted the differences between her set and the set the males wore. Her armour hugged her waist and chest tightly, and left her arms and legs bare. She studied herself in the mirror and smiled, before crossing the room and opening the door.

* * *

 

Vilkas turned as the door opened, and his jaw almost dropped. Runa stepped out and stood before them expectantly. The skirt on the armour finished halfway down her thigh, revealing her legs to her boots. Her arms were almost bare, apart from the gauntlets she wore. The breastplate hugged her curves perfectly, and Vilkas found it hard to draw his eyes away.

Kodlak stepped forward with a smile, then pulled Runa into a hug. ''Welcome to the companions shield sister.'' She squeezed him back tightly before releasing him and looking at Vilkas. 

''You're still a whelp to me.'' He said, yet Runa smiled at him. His face smiled back before his brain could react, and he internally scolded himself.

_'what the hell is wrong with me?'_

''Lets not keep them waiting'' Kodlak said to Runa, and the men saw nervousness seep into her expression. As they reached the entrance to the main hall, Proventus was waiting for them. He was clearly displeased when he saw Runa's armour, and even more so when he saw Vilkas and Kodlak. 

''You two may watch from the audience, but the Dragonborn must approach the Jarl alone.'' He stated while glaring at them.

Vilkas spoke up quickly. ''No, we stand with her. If you don't like it, cancel the ceremony.'' His tone brokered no argument, and Proventus let out a huff of air before speaking. 

''Fine, follow me.'' He then turned and entered the hall. Runa smiled at Vilkas gratefully, and the companion tried to ignore the warm feeling pooling in his chest. The trio entered the hall, and Runa panicked at the amount of people who turned to stare. Influential citizens from Whiterun stood at the front, and less important people stood at the back.. They filled the hall on both sides, and Runa could hear the whispering begin as she walked towards the Jarl.

_'That's the Dragonborn?'_

_'Someone that small couldn't kill a dragon'_

_'Why is she wearing armour, is she some kind of savage?'_

Runa almost lost her nerve, but then heard a quiet whistle to her left. Turning her head, she was shocked to see all of the companions at the back of the crowd smiling at her. Aela held her fist up, and the meaning was clear to Runa.

_'Stay strong'_

Bolstered by the presence of the other companions, Runa drowned out the sounds in the hall and focoused on her heartbeat as she approached the Jarl. Vilkas used all of his willpower not to stare at Runa's exposed legs as he walked behind her, yet failed miserably. Finally, Runa stopped in front of the Jarl, still flanked by Vilkas and Kodlak. 

Jarl Balgruuf hid a smile behind his hand as he studied the Dragonborn wearing armour instead of a dress. 

_'Proventus you fool, this isn't Cyrodiil.'_ He thought before standing, silencing the hall. ''Runa Jergensen, shield sister of the companions and Dragonborn, you have served Whiterun with great honor by defending this proud hold from an almost insurmountable threat. You risked your life to see this keep stand, and I would name you as the thane of Whiterun. Do you accept this honor?'' 

 The Jarl had finished speaking, and the hall was silent until Runa spoke. ''I do.''

Balgruuf smiled, as applause sounded in the hall. It was almost drowned out by the loud cheering and chanting coming from the back of the audience, and Runa turned before heading towards the source of all the noise.

* * *

 

''To Runa, thane, Dragonborn and shield sister!'' Farkas' load toast caused cheers to erupt along the great table in Jorrvaskr. Runa blushed and looked down into her mug. Lydia, her new housecarl sat next to her in silence. The two hadn't had the chance to talk properly, but Lydia could see that her thane was quite shy and was willing to be patient. The celebration lasted late into the evening, and by then Runa was obviously drunk, as she chatted excitedly with Aela about different bow techniques. The other warriors weren't immune to the alcohol however, as they were all locked in conversation with one another. Even Lydia was coaxed into an arm wrestling competition by Njadia, which she won easily due to her lifetime of training. Then, Athis had an idea.

''How about we play a game, all this talking is becoming tiresome.'' He announced. Some people, including Runa, Ria, Njadia, Aela and Farkas agreed. The others decided to retire, leaving the small group sat at the table. Lydia stayed with the group out of obligation to her duty rather than wanting to play.

''Okay'' Started Athis ''We all take turns saying something that you've done, and if other people have done it, they take a drink.'' He could see confusion among the group so rolled his eyes. ''For example, I will go first and say something I've done. If any of you have done what I am about to say, you take a drink.'' People nodded around the table.''I have killed a dragon.'' he said grinning at Runa. She sighed and took a drink of mead. 

Aela went next. ''I have shot a running rabbit with a bow.'' she said before taking a drink. Runa frowned at her before drinking.

''This isn't fair. You all just want me drunk.'' Aela responded to Runa's complaints with a wink.

The game continued this way for an hour. By this point Ria and Athis had left the table, leaving Runa, Lydia, Njadia, Farkas and Aela. 

''Okay, these questions are too tame. I say we get a bit more interesting.'' Suggested Njadia, and was met with agreement across the table. Runa was roaring drunk, and sat leaning on Aela's shoulder, grinning to herself. Farkas saw this and laughed.

''I don't think Runa is fit to carry on.'' He then had to dodge an empty mug as it soared towards his head from Runa's hand. ''Okay Runa, you can carry on.''

The statements turned into compromising positions the warriors had been caught in, yet Runa wasn't drinking. Deciding that she was more fun drunk, Aela tried to trap a half asleep Runa. ''I have slept with a man.'' She said before taking a drink. Lydia followed, then Njadia. Farkas didn't drink, but neither did Runa, and everyone turned to stare at her as she leaned on Aela's shoulder.

''Runa?'' Asked Aela, shocked.

''mm hmm?'' mumbled the sleepy Runa

''I said I have slept with a man.'' Repeated Aela.

''But I haven't, why would I drink?'' She slurred, not looking up to notice the astonished stares of the other people at the table. Soon, snores could be heard from Runa, and Farkas stood to pick her up and take her to her bed.

Njadia turned to Aela and Lydia. 

''I thought she and Farkas were, uh, doing it?'' she asked Aela.

Aela shook her head before replying. ''I already asked her, and she pretty much melted on the spot. I never thought she was so, what's the word, untouched.'' Aela frowned before glaring at Njadia. ''You saw how drunk she was, she will most likely forget ever admitting it. Keep it private.''

Unnerved by Aela's protectiveness, Njadia nodded while gulping. Lydia left the table and entered the whelp quarters. She checked on her thane, who was curled up and fast asleep, before climbing into the bed opposite. 

_'Well, at least she's not boring'_ Lydia thought before sleep claimed her.

 

 

 


	14. Summons

_'Why is everything spinning?'_ Runa thought to herself when she awoke. She looked up to see a brown haired Nord woman holding what looked to be a potion. Taking the bottle, Runa uncorked it and smelled the contents, before quickly drinking it when she realised it was a headache potion. She sighed as the potion took effect before looking up at Lydia.

''Thanks Lydia.'' Runa said to her.

''Here to serve my thane.'' Replied Lydia. 

''Lydia, please call me by my name. You're not a slave.'' Runa sighed.

Lydia opened her mouth to protest, and after a lengthy argument Runa managed to convince Lydia to drop the formalities in private. 

''Well, I suppose i'd better get to the yard. Are you going to come and train?'' Runa asked her housecarl.

''I go where you go my thane.'' At Runa's look she corrected herself. ''Runa.''

In the yard Vilkas was waiting for Runa, and passed her a practice sword. For the next hour they sparred, Vilkas being offensive to help Runa with her defensive skills. Lydia agreed to training with the other companions, apart from Athis and Farkas who were on a job together, and Kodlak whose illness had resurfaced. Vilkas swept the legs from under Runa, then stood over her.

''Lose concentration on the battlefield and wind up dead whelp.'' He scolded her.

''I know'' She said as she got up. ''I'm just worried about Kodlak.''

Vilkas sighed. ''He's strong whelp, you don't have to worry about him. Now come at me again.''

Runa nodded and aimed a strike at his ribs, which he parried before counter attacking with a swing aimed for her head. Runa dodged back, and the two warriors circled each other. Vilkas brought his sword down in a diagonal swing aimed at her neck, and she blocked his sword with her own. As the blades locked, Runa struggled to free her weapon, before Vilkas swept his leg into hers while pushing forward, hoping to topple her. As she fell however, she grabbed the straps on his armour and pulled him down with her. They landed, Vilkas on top with his right hand on her hip and his left hand planted on the ground above her head to steady himself. Runa felt his hand on her hip and blushed crimson under his intense gaze, yet neither could seem to look away. Vilkas eventually stood up and offered his hand to help her, which she accepted uneasily. When Runa stood, she looked everywhere but Vilkas, until he cleared his throat.

''Uh, try to avoid locking blades with a larger opponent whelp, they can topple you easily.'' He said stiffly, and Runa nodded, glancing at him. She felt as if her skin was on fire and could still feel his hand on her hip. Before the situation could become more awkward for her, a thundering crack echoed across the sky.

_'DOVAHKIIN'_  The call could be heard across Skyrim, as people across the country stopped to stare at the throat of the world. Kodlak emerged from Jorrvaskr and walked towards Runa, his skin pale and his eyes sunken. When he reached her, he put a hand on her shoulder.

''Tell me I heard that. That it wasn't a trick my mind played. Did the graybeards summon you?'' He asked Runa, his voice hoarse.

''You heard it right. What do they want with me?'' She asked uneasily.

''They felt your power girl, and seek to train you in the way of the voice. You must go to them.'' Kodlak said before wobbling slightly. Vilkas noticed and guided him to a chair.

''She can't go alone, the steps are dangerous.'' Kodlak continued with a rough voice. He looked into Runa's eyes. ''I know your housecarl will defend you, but it would ease my mind if a shield sibling accompanied you.''

''I will go with her.'' Said Vilkas, looking at Runa. She smiled at him a little uneasily, as she was still affected by their close encounter. Kodlak beamed at Vilkas.

''Aye, watch her back lad, and bring honour to the hall and our name.''

Lydia walked over to Runa. ''When do we leave my thane?'' She asked. Vilkas answered for her. 

''We leave in an hour. Gather supplies and weapons, Then meet me at the front of the hall.'' He then added ''And bring a warm cloak.''

Runa felt apprehension building in her gut, and walked back to her bed to pack some potions and spare clothes. While doing this however, she couldn't stop thinking about Vilkas hovering over her, his hand on her hip, and how his gaze had made her feel heat building in her core.

* * *

Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak had heard the summons like everyone else from his war room in the palace of kings, and had stopped reading the report in his hand immediately.

_'So the rumors are true, a Dragonborn walks among us.'_ He thought before shouting. ''Galmar, get in here.''

The grizzled bear walked into the room and spoke. ''Was that...''

''Yes'' Answered Ulfric before Galmar could finish. ''Speak to the spymaster, I want to know everything about the Dragonborn. Their name, where they live and any known acquaintances.''

Galmar nodded, but questioned this course of action. ''Why do you want to know?'' He asked Ulfric, who cast his gaze onto the map before replying.

''They could be what swings the war in our favour.''

 

 


	15. Ivarstead

Runa, Vilkas and Lydia reached Ivarstead two days later at sunset and entered the Vilemyr inn. Vilkas approached the owner, while Runa and Lydia sat at one of the tables.

''Three rooms for the night.'' He said to the owner.

''Sorry, we only have one available.'' The owner replied apologetically.

Vilkas sighed. ''Fine.'' He thought something didn't seem right. ''Ivarstead is fairly remote, why is the inn so busy?''

The owner frowned slightly. ''A bunch of Stormcloaks were passing through and booked most of the rooms. They should be back soon.''

''Why are they here?'' Asked Vilkas.

''They say that they're reinforcing against an Imperial presence in the area. But I hear that they've been sniffing around for information on the Dragonborn.''

This news alarmed Vilkas, and he frowned deeply while clenching his fist at his side. ''What's your name inkeep?'' He asked the owner.

''Wilhelm.'' The man responded. 

Vilkas placed ten septims on the counter for the room, before laying down an extra ten. ''Thanks for the information Wilhelm.'' The inkeep nodded before sliding the coins off the counter.

''That took longer than it should have.'' Said Lydia when he sat at their table.

''There was only one room, so we'll have to share.'' Vilkas said with a frown. Lydia looked around the almost empty inn, where only a hunter sat in the corner reading a book, before looking back to Vilkas with a raised eyebrow. ''A group of Stormcloaks passed through and booked all the other rooms. The inkeep said they will be back soon.''

''What are they doing out here?'' Lydia asked.

''That's what worries me.'' Vilkas sighed. ''Apparently they're looking for information on the Dragonborn.''

Runa's eyes widened, and her hands tightened around her mead bottle. ''What do they want?'' She asked worriedly.

''I don't know.'' Replied Vilkas. ''But they probably won't recognise you unless they realise you're the thane of Whiterun. Lydia, call her by her name only. We'll just keep our heads down, eat some food, then retire for the night.'' The two women nodded, just as the door was pushed open and eight men walked in wearing Stormcloak armour. They all sat at the table next to Runa's, before ordering several bottles of ale and mead. 

''I'll go and get some food.'' Lydia said before standing up and walking towards the bar. A couple of the soldiers whistled as she walked by and she ignored them, then returned to the table holding three bowls of beef stew. Wilhelm followed with three bottles of ale, and when Vilkas looked at him in confusion he explained. 

''It's on the house.'' Wilhelm said, eyes gesturing towards the loud soldiers. Vilkas nodded then started eating his stew. After the three had finished, they stood and headed towards their room, only to find the doorway blocked by a drunk soldier.

''Hey, why don't these two share our rooms instead?'' He slurred while looking Lydia and Runa up and down. When his eyes lingered on Runa's legs, it took all of Vilkas' self control not to break his neck. ''It's not fair to keep em' to yourself you know. Aint that right lads?'' He asked the table of soldiers. A few of drunken sounds of agreement emerged from the table. Lydia shuffled her feet discretely into a fighting stance. ''I think I'll have this one first.'' The soldier said before making a grab for Runa. Vilkas' hand darted out and grabbed the soldier's wrist in an iron grip. Lydia turned to face the soldiers who stood from the table, yet before violence could erupt the more sober men of the group took control. 

''That's enough Ulren, find something else to warm your bed, or use your hand like you have been doing for the past ten years.'' The drunk, Ulren, tried to level a glare at Vilkas, but found himself hopelessly outclassed by the companion, who's responding glare promised a slow death in extreme agony. Ulren gulped. 

''Fine.'' He said eventually before pushing past Vilkas and reseating himself at the table. 

''Apologies stranger.'' Said one of the the sober soldiers, and Vilkas grunted before entering the room he had rented, followed by Runa and Lydia. After the women entered, he closed and locked the door, before wedging a chair under the handle for good measure.

''There's only one bed.'' Stated Lydia. ''It can't fit three of us.''

''It won't have to.'' Responded Vilkas. ''I'll keep watch through the night in case that slime tries anything.''

Vilkas faced the wall while the two women changed into more comfortable clothes. He then sat in a chair facing the door and rested his greatsword in his lap. Runa and Lydia climbed into the bed, and fell asleep.

Halfway through the night, Vilkas was brought out of his half asleep daze with a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he recognised Lydia's form in the darkness.

''I'll take over, you get some rest.'' Vilkas tried to argue, but she silenced him. ''Tomorrow we climb the seven thousand steps. It's an extremely difficult journey, and you won't make it without sleep.'' Vilkas could see the reasoning behind this, and nodded. He then moved to the bed, before stripping down his armour to the leather trousers and vest underneath. Just as he settled down in the dark, he felt something snuggle up to him. Looking down, he realised Runa had rolled over in her sleep and placed her head on his chest, and when he tried to move her she mumbled in her sleep and gripped his vest.

 _'She must be having a nightmare'_ After a split second of thought, he allowed her to stay where she was. He tried not to think about how right her sleeping form against his felt. He failed.

* * *

 

Runa awoke feeling comfortable. She sighed and snuggled her head against the chest it rested on.

Wait.

Runa opened her eyes to see that she was snuggled into Vilkas' side, with her head resting on his chest and her arm across his stomach. She froze, then slowly looked up to see Vilkas staring down at her.

''Sleep well whelp?'' He asked with a raised eyebrow.

 _'Oh Talos.'_ Runa blushed deeply and jumped away from him. ''Oh, Vilkas. I'm sorry I.... erm.... must have...''

Vilkas just studied her as she fumbled for words, before she gave up and put her head in her hands. Suddenly, Runa felt hands on her wrists, and Vilkas pulled her hands away from her face before tilting her chin up. Runa felt herself heat up under his gaze, but couldn't seem to look away. When Vilkas leaned towards her, she felt her eyelids start to droop closed, and she leaned forward as if in a trance. Before their lips met, a loud knock at the door caused them to jerk apart, just as Lydia walked in. She froze when she saw the two companions move away from each other quickly, then noticed Runa's blush and figured out what she had interrupted. 

''Uh, I bought some extra cloaks and ordered us breakfast.''

''Sounds great.'' Said Runa quickly. She then walked past Lydia and into the common area.

Lydia leveled her gaze at Vilkas. ''I know what I just walked into. And I'm not blind, I've been noticing where your eyes linger since we set off from Whiterun. Just know that if you hurt her, I'll break you.'' Lydia said before turning on her heel and following Runa, leaving a stunned Vilkas stood in the room.

 _'What in the name of Talos came over me?'_ Vilkas rubbed a hand down his face. He sighed deeply, then equipped his armour and entered the common room.

* * *

 

Barknar studied the trio of warriors as they prepared to leave the inn. The people of Ivarstead thought he was just a hunter who regularly took the pilgrimage up the mountain. In reality, he was a spy for the Stormcloak rebellion. Unlike those oafish soldiers sat at a table nursing their hangovers, he had recognised the companion armour two of them wore. He also had closely analysed the movements of the other woman in plain steel armour, and when he saw that she never let the shorter woman out of her sight and never let her guard down, he knew she was housecarl to the woman in companions armour. 

The Dragonborn was a known companion as well as the thane of Whiterun, so it was easy for Barknar to come to his conclusion about the short woman. As he prepared to leave for Windhelm, he noticed the Dragonborn was blushing slightly, and her eyes carried on flickering towards the other companion. The companion noticed, and when their gazes met she blushed deeper and turned away, focousing on her her pack.

 _'Interesting.'_ Thought Barknar as he left the inn and started on the road towards Windhelm.

 

 


	16. Pilgrimage

''We have to find shelter soon!'' Yelled Vilkas over the noise of the blizzard.

The trio trudged through knee deep snow, with wind and snow blasting their faces. After nearly a full day of marching Vilkas' beard was frozen, and he lead the way. Spotting a small cave, he stopped and turned to the two women. They were wrapped in cloaks, and their heads were down to evade the snow. Vilkas put his hand on Lydia's shoulder and pointed to the cave. She nodded and guided Runa towards the shelter. When they reached the shelter, they huddled together wrapped in furs as they couldn't start a fire. 

''Hopefully the blizzard will ease up.'' Said Lydia hopefully, but Vilkas ignored her and focused his attention on Runa, who's teeth were chattering. Vilkas pulled her into his body to help fend off the cold, and he ignored the glare Lydia sent his way. Surprisingly, Runa allowed herself to be pulled into Vilkas' embrace, then fell asleep. Lydia checked on her thane before speaking.

''What are your intentions towards her?'' She asked Vilkas, who frowned.

''I don't know what you mean woman. She's freezing.'' He responded.

''I don't mean what you're doing now, I've seen how you look at her. Just know that she's.... inexperienced, and easy to be taken advantage of.'' Lydia said.

''What do you mean by inexperienced?'' Vilkas was confused over Lydia's protectiveness, then it clicked. ''She's never....''

''No. She hasn't.'' Lydia finished for him.

Vilkas pondered for a moment, then looked down at the sleeping form in his arms. Lydia noted how his eyes softened slightly before he spoke. ''You need not worry Lydia, I don't seek to take advantage.'' He said eventually.

''That's a good thing, because it's not me who you should be worried about. Aela already threatened Farkas and Njadia with death if they spoke about it.'' She smiled, and Vilkas chuckled.

''Aye, that does sound like her. Wait a minute, how do Farkas and Njadia know?'' He inquired.

''The night she was appointed thane, Aela and the others got her fairly intoxicated.'' She said slightly sheepishly.

''I bet that wasn't hard.'' He scoffed, and Lydia agreed with a nod and smile. ''Get some rest, I'll take first watch.''

* * *

Vilkas was pulled out of sleep by a hand on his shoulder. Opening his eyes, he saw Lydia stood there.

''The blizzard has passed, looks pretty clear.'' She said before leaving the cave.

Vilkas looked down at Runa, who still slept. He gently shook her awake, and her deep brown eyes opened to meet his gray ones. She smiled slightly at him, and he returned the gesture, causing her to blush slightly. 

''I must be comfortable for this to carry on happening.'' He stated, and she giggled slightly before standing. 

''How's the weather?'' She asked him. 

''Lydia said the blizzard has cleared, she's waiting outside.'' He replied and she nodded. The pair emerged into the early morning sunlight to see the sky was clear, and despite the cold the conditions were fairly pleasant. By afternoon the group had reached High Hrothgar, and Runa pushed open the great doors and walked into the main hall. A robed man with a long gray beard stood waiting, flanked by three other men wearing the same robes. He stepped forward and spoke.

''Greetings Dragonborn, we welcome you to High Hrothgar.''

Runa nodded but remained quiet. Sensing her unease, the man adopted a softer tone and introduced himself.

''I am Master Arngeir, I speak for the greybeards. Do not fear our intentions, we only wish to guide you along the way of the voice.''

This caused Runa to visibly relax, and she introduced the group. ''I'm Runa, this is Vilkas, a fellow companion and Lydia, my housecarl.'' She said.

Arngeir nodded. ''We are honoured to receive you Dragonborn, but first, use your Thuum on us.'' He said.

Runa looked confused, and he elaborated. ''We must make sure you are truly Dragonborn. Shout at us, and we will know for sure. Do not worry, we can withstand the Thuum.'' 

Runa nodded uneasily, before taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. She remembered the word wall in dustmans cairn, and the power flowing into her from the dragon, before the word pushed its way to the surface from her soul. 

**_'FUS'_** The shockwave knocked the greybeards back a step, and they all smiled. 

''Ah, Dragonborn, it has been many years since one of your kind has passed through these doors.''

Through the day, the greybeards taught Runa how to control her voice. They were astonished at how fast she could learn and master a new word, and helped strengthen her unrelenting force shout before teaching her whirlwind sprint. Vilkas and Lydia could only stand and watch in shock as she dashed faster than the eye could follow through the gates set up by the greybeards.

''That is enough training for today Dragonborn, we are old men after all.'' Arngeir said with a smile. 

''Of course. Can we stay here for the night?'' She asked.

''These doors will always stand open for you and your companions Dragonborn. Tomorrow we shall discuss a task that must be completed, but for now you may rest.'' Arngeir then turned and entered the monastery with the other greybeards. Lydia followed, leaving Vilkas to approach Runa. 

''You learn shouts faster than you learn swordwork. Maybe I should grow a long beard as well to make you learn faster.'' He joked.

Runa laughed at the ground before looking up into Vilkas' eyes and freezing. He was looking at her intensely, like he had at the inn, and she felt a slight blush bloom on her cheeks but didn't look away. He took a step towards her, and when she didn't retreat he moved to stand in front of her and looked down into her eyes. 

''Do you know how much you torment me woman?'' He asked. 

Runa shook her head slowly, before he leaned down and captured her mouth with a searing kiss. She gasped, then melted into his embrace as he held her with one arm around her back and one buried in her hair. Her hands gripped his breastplate and held on for dear life. Eventually, Vilkas pulled away and observed Runa. As he predicted, she was glowing a bright shade of red, yet she was smiling slightly and had a far away look in her eyes.

''Do you want this Runa?'' He asked her as he studied her face. In response she pulled his head down for another's kiss.

_'I guess that's a yes'_ He thought as he returned the kiss, Skyrim's landscape stretching out below them as they focoused entirely on each other.  __ __

* * *

The next morning, Runa and Vilkas joined the greybeards and Lydia at the main table. They had retired to different rooms during the night, but Runa had found herself ambushed on the way to the table by Vilkas, and as a result sat with mussed up hair and flushed cheeks. Lydia's eyes drifted between them, then she looked between them with a raised eyebrow. 

''You know what I like about that training yard?'' She asked the pair. ''How open it is. You can see everything.'' She smiled at Runa, who looked down at her breakfast with a blush staining her cheeks. Vilkas just looked at her with a cool expression.

''Dragonborn, it's good that you are awake. There is a trial that must be undertook before we can officially grant you our services.'' Said Arngeir.

Vilkas frowned. ''Haven't you already done that?'' He asked.

''No, we have taught the Dragonborn enough so that she can pass the trial, yet it will still be difficult. If she passes, we will teach her everything we know about the way of the voice, and she can meet our master.'' Arngeir responded.

''I thought there were only four greybeards?'' Runa asked Arngeir.

''There is one more. He lives in seclusion at the top of the mountain. Only those with a strong Thuum can reach him, which is why the trial is required.''

''What do I have to do?'' Runa inquired.

The trio were soon leaving High Hrothgar after learning about the horn of Jergen Windcaller.

''Hopefully it won't be as disastrous as my last trial.'' Runa remarked dryly, and Vilkas chuckled.

''Aye, but you became a thane after that ordeal. Who knows, you may end up High queen of Skyrim by the end of this.'' 

''Don't even joke about that, or it might happen.'' She sulked causing Vilkas to laugh. 

Lydia watched the banter before butting in. ''By Talos, if you want to head back to a High Hrothgar and borrow one of their rooms for an hour, go ahead, I'll wait here.''

Runa fumbled for words while burning hotly. ''Lydia... what... you...''

Vilkas just leaned close and whispered in Runa's ear. ''Don't worry about that nonsense, we'll take this slow.'' 

She turned and smiled at Vilkas, while Lydia scoffed. ''Fine, leave me out of all of the conversations from now on.'' 

The group made good time down the mountain, stopping near the bottom for rest. Runa slept in Vilkas' arms again, more comfortable than she had been in a while. When the trio reached the bottom of the mountain the next morning they stopped dead.

A group of ten Stormcloak soldiers was waiting for them, lead by an old man in a bear helm. He stepped forward.

''Dragonborn, Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak wants to speak with you.'' He said in a gruff voice. Vilkas and Lydia stepped forward with their hands on their weapons, and the Stormcloaks readied themselves for a fight.

''What does he want with her?'' Vilkas growled at the officer. 

''To speak with her.'' Replied the officer.

''So he sends a group of armed thugs to track her down?'' Asked Lydia. ''I don't buy it.'' She said, light on the balls of her feet. 

The gruff officer sighed. ''I know this isn't the most tactful approach, but he urgently needs to speak to you. You have my word that no harm will befall the Dragonborn. The two of you can go.''

''We're going with her'' Said Vilkas.

''No.'' said Runa quietly from behind him. He turned to her and frowned. ''You're shitting me woman.'' He whispered harshly.

''You have to go back to Jorrvaskr and let them know what's happened. Lydia, you need to let Balgruuf know what's happened as well.'' She spoke quickly and quietly so the soldiers couldn't hear them. 

Before they could protest she squeezed Vilkas' hand and looked at Lydia. ''Please, you can't win, but you can bring help.''

Vilkas sighed quietly before looking at Lydia. ''She's right.'' 

Lydia glared at him. ''Of all the people....'' she started, but Vilkas cut her off. 

''I don't want to leave her.'' He said, letting the panic seep into his expression, making Lydia pause. ''But she's right.'' Reluctantly he released Runa's hand and allowed her to approach the Stormcloaks nervously. The group moved off towards Windhelm while Vilkas observed with Lydia, fists clenched. Then, he spotted someone else viewing the Stormcloaks. 

''That's the hunter from the inn.'' He said to Lydia, and she turned to look at the man. 

''He was the only other person in the inn that night.'' She said. ''Why is he so interested in the Stormcloaks?'' She asked.

''Because he's the one that let them know she was here.'' Vilkas said darkly before cracking his knuckles as the man walked into the inn. ''Let's go and have a chat.'' He growled before walking towards the inn, Lydia in tow.

 

 


	17. Ulfric

Runa sat away from the Stormcloaks as they made camp for the night around a large fire. She sat on her own, arms wrapped around herself and staring at her boots. 

''Dragonborn.'' A gruff voice said. Runa looked up to see the officer offering her a bowl of food, and she looked back down at her boots, tightening her arms around herself. The officer sighed before sitting next to her. 

''This isn't a kidnapping you know girl.'' He said.

Runa looked at him again. ''Sending spies and search parties to look for me, finding out where I was going, then trapping me with ten soldiers?'' She spoke for the first time all day, and the officer seemed taken back by the rawness of her voice.

''Aye, when you put it like that...'' He said.

''This is abduction, just because i'm not in chains doesn't change the fact.'' Runa then resumed staring at her boots for the rest of the night.

Galmar rejoined the other men at the other side of the fire. ''Aenar, Styrbjorn, watch her in case she makes a run for it.'' The men nodded reluctantly and dropped their ale bottles before moving closer to Runa around the fire.

''What do you think of her Galmar? she doesn't seem like the all powerful Dragonborn to me.'' One of the soldiers said. Galmar just grunted, then sat down and observed Runa from across the fire. She was still staring at her boots, a blank look on her face, yet her eyes were filled with sorrow. 

_'Ulfric had better have a good reason for sending me after her. The girl looks frightened, and I can't blame her.'_ He said, looking at the loud rabble of men already on their way to being drunk.  _'Sometimes I miss the Legion.'_

''I'll give you twenty septims if you manage to get her to bed.'' One drunk voice said to his left.

''Are you kidding?'' Another voice slurred. ''I'll take that bet.'' The man then stood, only to be faced with an angry looking Galmar.

''Back off Agnar, you've had enough to drink.'' He growled at him before smacking his ale bottle out of his hand. He then turned to the others. ''That goes for the rest of you. Drop your drinks and act like fucking soldiers for once!'' Galmar was livid, and the men all took the warning and dropped their bottles. He approached Runa, who looked up at him. 

''Come girl, stay in the command tent so you don't freeze.'' Galmar said as gently as he could manage, yet Runa's response was to curl up on her side next to the fire and pull her cloak tighter around her.

Sighing once again, Galmar went into his tent before lying on his bedroll. 

_'We're going to have words Ulfric'_ He thought before drifting into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

 

After Runa refused any breakfast, Galmar lead the group the short journey to Windhelm. When they entered the gates, people stopped to stare and whisper to each other. 

_'Is that the Dragonborn?'_

_'Is she joining the Stormcloaks?'_

_'She looks like a prisoner.'_

Runa ignored the whispering and carried on walking with her head down. She didn't even acknowledge a familiar voice who shouted her name when they passed the training yard.

''Runa!'' Shouted Ralof. When she didn't respond he tried again, voice tinged with worry. ''Runa?'' 

Hearing a scuffle, Runa looked around to see Ralof struggling with her escort to push through towards her. When he caught sight of her gaunt face and empty eyes he froze. The procession reached the palace of kings, and Runa was guided towards the throne by Galmar. There sat Ulfric Stormcloak, and he straightened when he saw them approach. 

''Galmar, welcome back. This is her?'' He asked, and Galmar nodded. ''Welcome Dragonborn.'' When Runa didn't acknowledge him, Ulfric frowned and looked at Galmar.

''May I have a word in private my Jarl?'' He asked formally, which worried Ulfric slightly. Galmar was never formal. Ulfric gestured to the war room, leaving Runa stood with two guards.

''What is it old bear?'' Ulfric asked.

''You know damn well. Why did you send me to kidnap that poor girl?'' Galmar growled.

''It wasn't kidnap Galmar...'' Ulfric tried, but Galmar shushed him. 

''Spies, search parties, The amount of men you sent. Why Ulfric?'' Galmar said. ''She's terrified, she has barely spoken since we took her, and she hasn't eaten anything.'' 

''I couldn't risk the Imperials reaching her first. She's the thane of Whiterun, and has the ear of Balgruuf, as well as being the Dragonborn. That woman out there could swing the war in whatever direction she chooses.'' Said Ulfric.

''Well good luck recruiting her now, after we practically took her hostage.'' Galmar almost left, but Ulfric stopped him. ''Does anyone here know her personally?'' He asked.

''Ralof recognised her, and called her by name.'' He replied after a moment of thought.

''Good, send for Ralof to meet me in here right away.'' Ulfric ordered before walking out into the throne room, where Runa still hadn't moved.

''Dragonborn, I have had a guest room prepared for you. These men will show you to it, and I would be honored to dine with you tonight.'' Ulfric tried to turn on his charm, but when he received nothing back he sighed. ''Dragonborn...'' He tried again before she quickly turned to him.

''I have a name.'' She stated fiercely. Ulfric didn't react, and gestured for the men to take her to the room. He then went back into the war room to find Ralof there.

''You wanted to see me my Jarl?'' He asked.

Ulfric nodded. ''The Dragonborn, tell me everything you know about her.''

''My Jarl?'' Ralof asked, eyebrows drawing together in a frown, and Ulfric grew agitated.

''You heard me. Tell me everything you know.'' He commanded.

* * *

Runa was guided into a fancy bedroom, and heard the door lock behind her. She studied the room for escape routes, but there wasn't even a window. Then Runa noticed a plate of food on the bed, and her stomach growled, making her start to devour the food. After she finished eating, the door opened and a cleaning woman entered holding a package. 

''This is for you, my lady Dragonborn.'' She said before putting the package on the bed and backing out of the room. Runa once again heard the door lock, and sighed. She started to open the package, but could already guess it's contents. She was correct in her assumption when she held up another dress, even more elegant than the one she received in Dragonsreach. Her blood boiled.

_'This one's even worse.'_ Runa thought before throwing it across the room and rooting through her pack. Her heart constricted slightly when she found a tin of Vilkas' war paint, which reminded her of the moment they shared in High Hrothgar. Blushing slightly and smiling lightly for the first time since she was taken, Runa had an idea. Standing in front of a mirror, she applied the warpaint around her eyes as Vilkas would have done, then straightened the straps on her armour. The reminder of Vilkas gave her strength, and she refused to be taken along meekly as she had been before. A knock on the door made Runa turn round, and Galmar walked in. He studied her, still wearing armour and with fresh warpaint applied around her eyes. Spotting the dress discarded across the room, Galmar turned to Runa with a raised eyebrow.

''Something wrong with the dress?'' He asked, and she scoffed.

''I've never worn a dress in my life, and i'm not about to start just because a Jarl wants me to.'' Her fiery response caused Galmar to smile, which shocked Runa as she had been expecting him to argue.

''Aye, Jarl's tend to forget not all of us are born in palaces.'' Galmar further studied the warpaint, as it was nagging at the back of his mind. He then remembered that the other companion wore the same paint. Galmar remembered Runa grabbing his hand and speaking softly to him, and the man's pained expression as Runa left with them. 

_'She's already taken, Ulfric won't be happy. Good'_ He smiled to himself. ''Come on, don't want to be late.''

Galmar gestured to the door, and Runa walked through, down towards the throne room where Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak was waiting for her.

 

 


	18. Prisoner

Jarl Balgruuf was alarmed at what Proventus was telling him. His thane, joining the Stormcloaks?

''We need to remove her title to keep our neutrality...'' He began to tell his council, until a voice interrupted him.

''Wait!'' Lydia shouted from down the hall as she ran towards him.

''Lydia'' The Jarl frowned. ''I'm surprised that you are here, not joining the rebellion with your thane.''

''She isn't there willingly my Jarl, Ulfric sent spies to find her. We were cornered by a group of Stormcloaks and they took her.'' Lydia spoke quickly, out of breath. 

''And you didn't defend her?'' He asked, and a pained look crossed the housecarl's face. 

''She ordered me to return here and tell you what had happened. Vilkas is also telling the companions as we speak. He should arrive...'' As she said this, the doors slammed open and every member of the companions marched towards him, anger surrounding the group like a cloud. Kodlak reached the Jarl first.

''Is this true?'' Kodlak bit out, and Balgruuf gulped slightly. He'd never seen the old warrior so angry.

''Apparently so. My thane has been kidnapped by Ulfric, probably to fuel his war effort.'' Balgruuf said darkly, brow furrowing in thought. 

''What can we do?'' Asked Farkas.

The Jarl sighed. ''I can't make a move against Ulfric without breaking my neutrality.''

''We can though.'' Said Aela, but Vilkas shook his head. 

''They know she's a companion, and have people watching for us. The Stormcloaks are under orders to attack us on sight.'' He said glumly.

''How did you come by this information?'' Balgruuf asked, and Vilkas gave a chilling grin.

''I borrowed one of their spies for a little one to one.'' The Jarl could guess how that conversation went.

''I think a couple of you could slip into Windhelm if the rest of you took enough jobs across the country. That should confuse any spies who are watching you.'' Irileth spoke up, and everyone turned to look at her in shock, including the Jarl. The dark elf rolled her eyes.

''I was at the watchtower, I owe her my life.'' She said simply.

''I'm going to get her.'' Said Vilkas.

''Aye, so am I.'' Aela spoke up. 

The others tried to put their names forward, but Kodlak silenced them. ''The rest of you need to take as many jobs as possible, far and wide. Take any attention off Vilkas and Aela.'' The others looked displeased, but nodded anyway.

''I can post a squad of guards at the edge of my land to receive you. I'm sure the men who survived the dragon attack would be honored to help Runa. I can't do more than that i'm afraid.'' Said the Jarl. Kodlak nodded to him.

''You've already done more than others would do. You have our thanks.'' Said Kodlak before the companions departed.

Aela approached Vilkas. ''Where is the spy you captured?'' She asked.

''I broke his legs and left him near a bear cave.'' Vilkas responded darkly, not looking at Aela.

''I trust that he was awake when you left him?'' She continued.

''Aye.'' Said Vilkas.

''Good.'' Grinned Aela. The pair changed into inconspicuous leather armour before heading towards Windhelm on horseback.

* * *

 Ulfric sat at the head of the great table, and smiled when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned, expecting to see the Dragonborn in the fine dress he had commissioned for her, yet what he saw made his smile slip. Runa had her hair loose and wild, still wearing her armour and boasting warpaint around her eyes. 

''Dragonborn.'' He greeted stiffly.

''Jarl Ulfric.'' She responded the greeting in a cold tone before taking a seat. Galmar took up position behind him.

''Was the dress provided for you not to your satisfaction?'' Ulfric inquired. 

''I don't wear dresses. I'm not a noble. I'm a farmer.'' Runa stated before stabbing a slice of pork on her plate.

''I've heard, from near Falkreath wasn't it?'' He asked and she froze. Ulfric took this as a victory and cut a piece of lamb for himself. He chewed slowly while observing the Dragonborn. Pretty face, innocent eyes, a warrior's toned figure, curvy hips, and all of that raw power bubbling away under the surface. She was beautiful he decided, and unclaimed. 

''The Empire is weak, and do not appreciate the sacrifices we Nords made when the Aldmeri Dominion waged war on us. After they signed the White-Gold Concordat, the Empire died. We Nords have a duty to Skyrim to purge the corruption of the Thalmor, and drive the Empire out of our country.'' At the mention of the Thalmor, Runa flinched slightly, and Ulfric smiled slightly before continuing. ''You were at Helgen, if I remember correctly, destined for the block. Why?'' He asked.

''You know why.'' Said Runa, staring at her goblet as she tapped her fingers against it.

''No'' Ulfric lied. ''I don't. You aren't a criminal, just a farm girl. Why were you loaded onto a wagon next to me and Ralof?'' The mention of Ralof caused Runa to stop tapping her fingers against the goblet, and Ulfric thought he had scored another point on the mark.

Runa looked at him. ''Thalmor came to our farm and tried to arrest us for worshiping Talos. They killed my Da when he fought them, and I ran away, straight into your battle.''

Ulfric decided to turn the charm up a notch, nodding sympathetically while placing his hand close to Runa's on the table. ''I lost my father to the Thalmor also, and it is tragic. Even more tragic is the fact that they can walk around Skyrim unchecked, murdering and abducting at will.''

''What do you want?'' She asked him after a silence. Talking about her father had visibly weakened her resolve, and Ulfric tried to press his advantage. 

''You are the Dragonborn, a dragon slaying Nord legend come to life. You could rally the people against the Thalmor, push the Empire out and claim independence for our people.'' He said, laying on his most inspiring voice.

Runa looked at him with an unreadable expression. ''You couldn't have sent this in a letter instead of tracking me down and abducting me?'' She asked, and he smiled.

''If it seems like I abducted you I apologise, it wasn't my intention.'' He said smoothly. ''There is something else, that can only be asked in person.'' Ulfric said.

''And what's that?'' Asked Runa, slightly worried.

''As I have said, you are the Dragonborn, a walking legend.'' Ulfric's voice took on a husky tone. ''You are also beautiful, and unmarried.'' He placed his hand over Runa's, as her eyes widened. ''I would ask that you join me in marriage, and we can drive out the Empire and rule together. You could be the Dragonborn High Queen of Skyrim, and take your vengeance against the Thalmor.'' Ulfric leaned closer. ''It pains me that I could not see you in the dress, yet sat here in armour you still outshine any woman in the country with your beauty.'' He had almost reached Runa, but before he could claim her in a kiss she stood up quickly and pulled her hand free.

 _''How dare you''_  She hissed, and Ulfric leaned back in surprise. ''You kidnap me, lock me in a room, attempt to dress me like a doll, then bring up my murdered father to try and exploit my title and win your war.'' Her hands were shaking, and she squeezed them into fists at her side. ''Then you ask me to marry you?''

Ulfric decided to try again. ''Please, Dragonborn, sit down and reconsider....''

''No. I've heard enough. You want my answer?'' She asked him with a dangerous edge to her tone. ''I would rather put my head back on the block at Helgen, rather than become your puppet to control.''

Ulfric finally lost his cool, and stood up. ''I offer you everything, and you spit in my eyes?'' He growled. ''Guards, the Dragonborn needs to cool off, escort her back to her room.'' Two guards emerged from one of the doorways and grabbed her arms. Runa shook them off and glared at Ulfric.

''You can't keep me here.'' She said, and he gave a cruel smile.

''I must insist my lady, Windhelm is a dangerous place at night. I urge you to reconsider your answer during the night.'' He said before walking off. Galmar looked at Runa being escorted away with a troubled expression before leaving the hall.

Galmar walked to the barracks and found Ralof sat on his own. The man had been forced to give up the information on Runa after Gerdur was threatened, and looked to be in a foul mood as a result. Galmar sat opposite him, and Ralof glared at him.

''That's all I know, now leave her alone.'' He spat.

''Calm yourself boy, I intend to help her.'' Galmar responded, receiving a distrustful look off Ralof.

''You, disobey Ulfric?'' He scoffed. ''Try something else.''

Galmar sighed. ''I believe in the cause, same as you, but I draw the line at kidnapping women and trying to force marriage.'' At this, Ralof nearly lost it.

''He what!?'' He shouted while trying to stand. Galmar stopped him with a hand on his shoulder and stern words.

''Calm yourself you fool, or attract unwanted attention.'' He reprimanded quietly, causing Ralof to quiet down after noticing several heads turn in his direction. He sighed before leaning closer to Galmar.

''What do you suggest?'' Ralof asked.

''That's more like it lad.'' Said Galmar. ''When we found her, she was with a companion. Tall, dark hair, warpaint around his eyes. If i'm not mistaken, he and the girl are  _close._ ''

Ralof frowned at this, and Galmar almost rolled his eyes. 

''Jealousy doesn't suit you lad, focus on her well being over your own.'' Galmar said, and Ralof nodded while letting out a sigh. ''I'm expecting that sod to come and stage a rescue, but Ulfric has orders out to attack any companions. I'm putting you on gate duty, day and night. When he any any other companions arrive, put them in the inn and come and fetch me, then we can work out a plan.'' Ralof nodded.

''Thank you Galmar. Why are you really helping?'' Ralof questioned with a serious expression.

Galmar thought about reminding Ralof of his place, but could see how much the girl meant to him. ''When I went to fetch her for the Jarl, he sent a dress up for her to wear. It was an expensive thing, fur lined and embroided. I found it thrown across the room while she was geared up in full armour and warpaint.'' The two men shared a small grin. ''It's something my daughter would have done, she reminds me of her.'' Galmar said a little sadly. Ralof studied the old general for a moment, and he saw the old bear let his guard down and the sorrow seep through. Ralof held out his hand, and the men shook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, and let me know what you think of the story so far. It's a boost to motivation when people get in touch, and it let's me know that people are still reading. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for almost 300 hits on this story, and thank you for taking the time to read my work.


	19. Rescue

Ralof stood at the first gate of Windhelm, eyes peeled and on edge. It was late into the next day, and he was expecting the companions to arrive any minute. A pair of warriors approaching with worn leather armour and thick travelling cloaks caught his attention, and as they tried to pass him he spotted the man's war paint.

''Companions'' Ralof said without looking around. The pair froze but didn't turn to him. ''I'm a friend of Runa, I've been waiting for you. Go to the inn and wait for me there.'' 

''Why should we trust you?'' The woman asked, hand edging closer to her weapon.

''We escaped Helgen together, and I'm not going to let that bastard sink his claws into her.'' His eyes flicked to the two companions before he repeated himself. ''Go to the inn.'' 

The companions carried on walking and he hoped they had listened. After waiting five minutes to avoid suspicion, Ralof followed them into the city. Instead of going into the inn however, he walked past it and into the palace of kings. Galmar was waiting by Ulfric's throne, and when he spotted Ralof he excused himself and walked towards Ralof. 

''Are they here?'' He asked Ralof quietly.

''Aye.'' He responded, and the men set off towards the inn. Sat in the corner, the two warriors watched them approach with their hands on their weapons, Ralof sat down and Galmar went to rent a room. After a room had been made available, Ralof gestured for the warriors to follow him. Galmar was waiting in the room for them, and he locked the door before turning to face the companions.

''You're the bastard that took her.'' Growled the man.

''Aye, but I didn't know what Ulfric had planned for her.'' Galmar responded calmly.

''And what does he want with her?'' Asked the woman.

Ralof answered for him. ''He proposed marriage to her, and he wants to use her title to rally more people to his cause. She refused, so she's locked up in the palace.''

Vilkas growled dangerously. ''He proposed?'' 

''Aye.'' Said Galmar. ''That's why we're getting her out of there. I don't know how long we have until Ulfric decides to take what he wants by force.''

The companions clenched their fists at this and nodded to him. ''Tell us what to do.'' Said the woman.

* * *

 

Runa stood when she heard the lock on the door click, and Ulfric walked into the room. 

''Dragonborn'' he greeted. She didn't respond, so he sighed.

''Things got heated last night. I'm asking you to dine with me again tonight and reconsider my offer.'' He tried to say gently.

''The answer will be the same.'' Said Runa, and Ulfric's eye twitched.

''Make no mistake Dragonborn, if I had so wanted I could have taken you already.'' Ulfric said as his gaze raked over Runa, causing her to take a step back in panic. ''I urge you to reconsider by tonight.'' He then left the room, leaving Runa stood there in a panic. An hour later, she heard a guard speak outside the door. 

''Rotation, you two are relieved.'' Said a familiar voice. A minute later, three guards entered the room. Runa backed herself into the corner and shuffled her feet into a fighting stance, yet when the men removed their helmets she froze in shock. Vilkas stood in stormcloak armour, flanked by Ralof and Galmar.

Vilkas rushed towards Runa and pulled her into his arms, and she released a shaky breath and squeezed him back tightly. He then captured her mouth in a searing kiss that soon became heated, and she opened her mouth for him while sighing and burying her hands in his hair while he grabbed her hips and pulled her closer.

A cough behind them caused them to pause, and they turned to see Galmar and Ralof staring at them. Runa blushed and looked back to Vilkas. 

''How are we getting out of here?'' She asked, and Ralof deposited a spare set of stormcloak armour on the bed. The three men turned their backs while Runa changed and packed her wolf armour into her travelling pack. They all equipped the helmets, before Ralof turned to Runa.

''Aren't you a little short to be a guard?'' He asked her, and she laughed. 

Galmar locked the door, then turned to the group.''I'll try and keep Ulfric off your back. Good luck Dragonborn.'' He said before turning and walking away. 

''Come, Aela is waiting at the docks for us.'' Said Vilkas, before leading the way out of the palace. 

''What are you going to do now Ralof?'' Runa asked worriedly. ''Ulfric will suspect you.''

''Aye, he will. Which is why I'm coming with you to Whiterun. That man is a greedy, power hungry bastard. I'm just sorry it took me this long to see.'' Ralof said resolutely. Runa smiled, but before she could speak shouts of alarm sounded from the palace.

''We need to hurry.'' Vilkas said, increasing his pace. At the docks, Aela stood waiting for them on a small boat and she waved them over.

''Good to see you in one piece sister, now let's get out of here.'' She spoke quickly, and the boat set off up the river. They sailed as far as they could manage, before departing and setting a brutal pace towards Whiterun. After a full day and night of travelling, the exhausted warriors reached the border of Whiterun hold and met a group of Whiterun guards. Runa recognised them as the men who survived the Dragon attack, and one of them spoke. 

''You look exhausted, set up camp. We'll keep watch for you and take you back to Dragonsreach in the morning.'' 

The group set up a campfire and sat around it. Vilkas sat with his arm around Runa and she curled into his side and fell asleep, drained after the events of the past few days. Aela looked at the pair before shooting a glare at Vilkas, who sighed.

''Don't worry, Lydia already gave me the warning.'' He said, causing Aela to nod.

Runa was obviously suffering from night terrors, as her brow furrowed and she mumbled in her sleep. Vilkas started to run his fingers through her hair, which had grown down to her shoulder blades since her arrival at Jorrvaskr. This eased Runa slightly, and the lines on her forehead lessened while she stopped mumbling. The next morning, Runa and Vilkas walked side by side in the middle of the group of guards, and sighed in relief when they entered the gates of Whiterun. Ralof had parted ways and headed towards Riverwood to move in with Gerdur, after hugging Runa goodbye. After thanking the guards, the companions walked through the market towards Jorrvaskr. When she entered the building, everyone stopped what they were doing and walked towards Runa, offering hugs and slaps on the back. Even Skjor placed his hand on her shoulder. Kodlak came forward last and hugged her. 

''I know you'd like to stay here, but the Jarl wanted to see you when you returned.'' He said apologetically. Runa nodded and turned to leave, Vilkas following her. As they climbed the steps of Dragonsreach, Vilkas stopped Runa. 

''I haven't had chance to tell you while we were on the run. Woman, don't ever do that again.'' He said sternly, and she smiled before standing on her tiptoes and planting a gentle kiss on his cheek. He guided her through the doors and towards the Jarl with his hand on the small of her back, a gesture not missed by most people in the hall. 

''Thane, it's good to see you've returned.'' Said the Jarl.

''Thank you for your help my Jarl.'' She bowed her head.

''I know you want to rest, but I need to know everything. What did Ulfric say to you?'' He asked, and Runa nodded reluctantly.

As she relayed her story, Vilkas grew more and more angry. When she got to the part about Ulfric saying that he was going to 'Take what he wanted' unless she agreed, Vilkas was positively fuming. Balgruuf was shocked, and stated as much.

''So he abducted you, and was trying to force you into marriage to fuel his rebellion?'' Balgruuf was disgusted. ''And this is the man they want to be high king?'' He sighed. ''Thank you for the information Thane, you may leave.'' 

Vilkas walked with her back to Jorrvaskr, but before she could enter he pulled her into a secluded spot in the training yard and kissed her like a starved man, and she returned his affections until they realised people were approaching. They quickly righted themselves, just as Aela walked around the corner with Farkas. They observed Vilkas, who stood casually like he had been caught in a casual conversation. They then turned to Runa, who stood with flushed cheeks, wild hair and a sheepish grin. 

''Come on you two, we're celebrating Runa's return. You can get better acquainted later in the night.'' Aela winked while Farkas laughed, as Runa blushed and walked back into the hall with them. Runa and Vilkas received a wave of cheers when they entered behind Aela and Farkas, and Runa looked ready to melt when spaces were cleared for them to sit next to each other. Vilkas took it all in his stride, sitting next to her and putting his arm around her back. Vilkas allowed himself to relax, as he looked around the hall with a comfortable look on his face. Runa noticed and smiled at him. He returned the gesture before making himself a promise.

_'Nobody will take her away again'_


	20. Circle

Runa approached Kodlaks quarters, and heard arguing from inside.

''She knows, and you didn't tell us?'' Growled Skjor. 

''I trusted her to keep it quiet. I didn't want you to force her into taking the blood.'' Farkas responded, and Runa entered the room. Kodlak was sat at his desk with Aela, Vilkas was leaning on one of the walls with his arms crossed, and Farkas was facing off against Skjor. They all turned to face her and Kodlak sighed.

''So girl, it appears you know more than you're supposed to.'' He said. 

Runa nodded nervously, and Skjor stepped forward.

''You know about the circle's secret. You know the power we hold. You must take the blood and join us.'' Skjor said, but Vilkas butted in from across the room.

''We will not force this curse on her.'' He growled, and Farkas nodded in agreement. 

''It has to be her choice.'' The large companion added. 

''Aela, what do you think?'' Asked Kodlak, and the huntress studied Runa.

''If it was anyone else, I would insist on them taking the blood. Yet Runa has known since her trial and has kept this secret. She also hasn't treated us any differently, or ran away. It has to be her choice.'' Aela said, looking at Skjor. Who shook his head. 

''What, are you bedding her as well?'' Skjor scoffed and Vilkas stepped forward, growling. Before the men could clash, Kodlak stood up.

''Enough. We have discussed the blood at length, and myself and Vilkas wish to be free of it.'' Runa looked at Vilkas with wide eyes, but he was still glaring at Skjor. ''I believe I have found the solution to our problem. Through my research, I discovered that the original companions were tricked by the Glenmoril Witches. If we kill the witches and retrieve their heads, those who wish to be freed of the blood can choose so.'' Skjor started to speak, but Kodlak raised his hand. ''Those who wish to keep the blood will be allowed, as it is their choice.'' 

''What do the heads have to do with breaking the curse?'' Asked Vilkas. 

''We would have to travel to the tomb of Ysgramor and fight through the spirits of the original five hundred. There, we would find the final resting place of Ysgramor, and break the curse by burning them and battling our wolf spirits.'' Kodlak looked to Vilkas. ''Vilkas, you wish to be cured the most. The honour should be yours lad.'' Vilkas nodded.

''I'm going with you.'' Said Runa, and Vilkas smiled. 

''Aye, fight well. Bring honour to our name by killing the abominations that forced this curse upon us.'' Kodlak said, before giving them a map leading to the witches lair, and the pair left.

* * *

Vilkas had been quiet all day. They had travelled away from the main roads, wary of Stormcloaks. When they set up a small camp in an abandoned cave, Vilkas turned to Runa.

''You've known what I was all this time?'' He asked Runa, who paused tending the fire and looked at him before nodding. ''And it didn't bother you, knowing what I can become?'' He seemed confused, so Runa moved closer. 

''I know what's underneath the surface, and I understand.'' She said. At his confused look, she explained. ''I can feel that dragon soul inside me, It's constantly trying to push it's way out.'' She looked into his eyes. ''I don't care about what you can become, because you're still the grumpy man who came to rescue me, and I know that the wolf has met it's match if it tries anything funny'' Runa smiled, and he chuckled lightly.

Vilkas pulled her into his lap and caught her lips in a deep kiss. She responded in kind, and he soon had her pinned beneath him while he devoured her. She tried to free her hands from inbetween them, not realising that she dragged them over his crotch. Vilkas pulled up and looked at her with hungry eyes, and she realised what she'd done and blushed.

''Oh, I, er....'' She said while looking away.

''Runa.'' Vilkas said gently, guiding her face back to his. ''We do what you want.'' 

''It's just that... I've never.... I mean.....'' she tried to explain, and Vilkas waited patiently. Runa took a deep breath. ''I don't know what to do.'' 

''If you want, I can show you.'' He said quietly, giving her time. He waited while holding his breath as Runa looked into his eyes. She nodded. 

Through the night, Runa experienced feelings she thought impossible, as Vilkas gently and patiently worked her through her embarrassment and inexperience. Vilkas brought her to the edge with his fingers and mouth, her eyes rolled back as she moaned loudly, the tension in her body that had built since their first kiss on the throat of the world releasing, while Vilkas gently covered her mouth as to not attract unwanted attention. Again and again he pleasured her, until she was nothing but a half asleep puddle in his arms. She struggled to keep her eyes open as he pulled a cloak over her body. She fell asleep, exhausted from his attentions. Vilkas studied her, and smiled. He had purely fixed his attentions on her, not relieving himself just yet.

_'I'll just let her become more accustomed to it. Then we have all the time in the world.'_

* * *

The next morning, Runa reflected on the previous night. She had never felt anything like it. With just his fingers and mouth, Vilkas had turned her into a moaning wreck, and she blushed thinking about the hungry look in his eyes. She remembered asking him in a daze what he was going to do about himself, and he had grinned.

_''Just wait until we get back to Jorrvaskr. It isn't right for your first time to be in the woods.''_

After another day of travel, the pair reached the cave housing the witches. Vilkas turned to Runa and kissed her quickly. 

''Watch my back with your bow, stay focoused.'' He said and she nodded.

They moved through the caves, Vilkas engaging the witches with an unmatchable ferocity, his greatsword disembowelling and decapitating most of the witches before Runa could even raise her bow. It was the first time she had seen Vilkas unleashed, and the result was unstoppable. A witch jumped from a side passage at him. As he raised his sword to block her sharp claws, an arrow lodged itself in the creatures throat. With a mighty roar, Vilkas brought his sword down in an overhead swing, catching the witch in the side of the neck and cutting diagonally through it's torso. He kicked the remains off his blade and cut the head from the mangled corpse, adding it to the now full bag. 

''That's the last of them. Let's get out of this place.'' He said, and Runa nodded.

The pair travelled along the road, exhausted from their fight with the witches. By the mid afternoon, Vilkas stopped Runa and narrowed his eyes. 

''Someone's coming.'' He said, and before they could react a squad of Stormcloaks emerged from the side of the road. 

''Back away companion, she comes with us.'' Vilkas made a quick count while drawing his sword. 

 _'Five of them. Come on, just try it you bastards.'_ He thought to himself.

Runa drew her bow and nocked an arrow. 

''It doesn't have to end like this Dragonborn, come quietly and we'll let him live.'' Said a Stormcloak, and Vilkas growled before launching himself at the lead Stormcloak, who didn't have time to react before a greatsword slashed through his stomach. He fell to his knees, desperately trying to push his intestines back inside his stomach until he fell forward. An arrow soared over the dead soldier and into the eye hole of a second soldiers helmet. The man was killed instantly, and dropped as the remaining three soldiers rushed the companions, two going for Vilkas while the third charged Runa.

Vilkas met the two soldiers head on, ducking under the wild swing of the first soldier before spinning round, bringing his sword in a deadly horizontal arc that buried itself in the soldier's ribs. He didn't have time to free the sword from the corpse before the other soldier stabbed at him, so he dropped the blade and stepped back to dodge the sword aimed at him. Vilkas waited for a gap in the Stormcloaks attacks, and when the soldier overreached on one of his swings he grabbed the sword arm and snapped it to disarm the attacker. The Stormcloak screamed, and Vilkas grabbed his head before violently jerking it to the side. The neck snapped with a sickening crack, and he looked up to see Runa watching him with a concerned expression, her opponent lay behind her, unmoving with a deep wound in his chest. Taking a deep breath, Vilkas walked towards Runa and pulled her into a hug. 

''They will never lay hands on you again.'' He said, face buried in her hair while he squeezed her tightly. She took hold of his face.

''Vilkas...'' she tried to speak, but he shushed her and pulled her head into his chest again.

''No, just... just let me calm down.'' He said quietly, as the pair stood in the middle of the group of dead soldiers, Vilkas trying to calm the fury running through his body. Runa leaned up on her toes and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, helping to calm the storm raging in his mind.

_'One of these days, I'm going to pay Ulfric a visit.'_

 

 


	21. Mourning

''Companions!'' Shouted a guard as Vilkas and Runa approached the Whiterun stables. ''You'd better get to Jorrvaskr, there's been an attack.'' The guard had barely finished before the pair of companions set off towards the hall at a run. As they ran past confused looking citizens, the panic grew in Runa's chest. Reaching the hall, the pair found Aela standing over three bodies, all of them with silver weapons on their corpses.

_'Oh Talos no.'_

''Aela, what happened?'' Barked Vilkas, panic in his eyes. 

''Silver hand attacked. We fought them off but...'' Aela answered, looking at the ground.

''But what?'' Demanded Vilkas, and Aela looked at him with sorrow in her eyes.

''They... caught Kodlak unawares.'' The huntress said, and Vilkas ran into the hall, Runa quickly following. It was next to the table that they found Kodlak lying on his back, a large bloodied gash along his breastplate. Skjor stood with his sword drawn over a silver hand prisoner across the room, while Tilma cradled Kodlak's head, tears in her eyes. The other companions stood around them, until Vilkas barged through and dropped to his knees next to the fallen Harbinger. 

''Get Danica.'' He demanded, but nobody moved. ''Have you all gone deaf!?'' Vilkas shouted, and a tear slipped down Runa's cheek as she looked at Kodlak's pale face, and the despair overwhelming the normally controlled Vilkas. 

''Vilkas.'' Said Runa softly, and he turned to look at her. Another tear escaped from her eyes, and Vilkas clenched his fist tightly before standing and storming out of the hall. 

''Is he going to be okay?'' Asked Ria, and they all turned their heads when a pained roar sounded from outside. Runa moved to follow Vilkas, but found Aela's hand on her shoulder. 

''No sister. He needs time alone.'' The huntress said, and Runa looked concerned when he roared again.

''He's going to kill someone.'' Runa said, them shook the hand off and walked outside. There she found Vilkas kneeling in the middle of the yard, on his knees, with his fists clenched tightly by his sides and his head down. Runa approached him cautiously, then sat next to him, before placing her hand on his arm. He stiffened, then relaxed and turned to her. No words were needed, as Vilkas put his arm around Runa and pulled her close, the tears running freely down her cheeks. A sob tore out of Runa's throat, and Vilkas Held on tightly while his breaths came out in ragged gasps. The pair stayed this way for hours, nobody moving to disturb them as they mourned.

* * *

In the underforge, the silver hand knelt, his hands shackled before him. Farkas, Aela and Skjor stood over him.

''Kill me and be done with it dogs. More of you will follow the old bastard into his grave soon enough.'' He said cockily, yet the companions didn't react. 

''Where are you based?'' Asked Aela quietly, her voice like ice. 

''What, the men can't control their bitch?'' The silver hand asked while looking at Farkas and Skjor. The giant looked murderous, but the older man was completely calm. Which meant he was the dangerous one. 

''I'll ask you one more time.'' Aela said, but held up her hand when the prisoner tried to cut in. ''And if you don't answer, my other side will start doing the talking.''

The silver hand snorted. ''What, you're going to change in the middle of Whiterun?'' He asked skeptically, and finally the old man spoke.

''This is the underforge. Layer upon layer of magically reinforced rock. We are all turned in this chamber when we accept the blood, yet it is impossible for even a werewolf to escape. If the city can't hear our howls as we claw at the walls, how will they hear your screams while we tear your limbs off?'' Skjor growled, and a bead of sweat formed on the silver hand's forehead. 

''You won't get skeever shit from me dogs.'' The prisoner stated, yet his voice had lost it's confidence.

''One last chance.'' Said Aela, and the prisoner considered it. Yet his hate for the abominations in front of him overruled his fear.

''Fuck you Bitch, and your fucking dog slaves.'' He said to Aela, then spat at her feet. The prisoner felt pride at his defiance, yet it was short lived when the two men backed away from the Huntress. Then her eyes changed colour to a bright yellow, and the fingernails on both hands grew to claws. Fur sprouted from her skin as the bones in her body snapped and lengthened until she was twice the size. Fangs erupted from her mouth in a growl, and the werewolf locked it's gaze onto the silver hands. Aela leaned forward and looked deep into his eyes, hackles raised while her mouth opened in a viscous snarl, revealing the dagger like teeth inside.

''One last chance.'' Said Skjor, and urine leaked out of the prisoners armour as Aela drew even closer, claws gripping his leg. He remained silent however as his body trembled in fear. ''Aela'' Skjor said and the wolf whipped her head towards him.

''Make him talk.'' Skjor ordered, and the prisoner screamed as the wolf set upon him with an unnatural grin.

* * *

Runa and Vilkas were pulled out of their silent mourning when a faint scream could be heard from the underforge. Runa felt slightly sick as they grew in length and volume, so pulled at Vilkas' arm. He stood, a numb look on his face, and they walked to his quarters, leaning on each other for support. The couple collapsed on his bed, and Vilkas spoke.

''The man was like my father. He raised Farkas and I, and what did I do to repay him?'' Vilkas said. ''I failed him. I wasn't here to defend him.'' 

Runa squeezed his hand. ''No you didn't. You were getting the cure he wanted. Nobody could see this coming Vilkas, don't blame yourself.'' Vilkas scoffed.

''You could never understand. I couldn't protect the man who raised me, because I wasn't here. How could you possibly understand how I feel?'' He snarled, more aggressive than he meant, and Runa shot to her feet.

''I don't understand?'' She asked with a shaky voice, more angry than he'd ever seen her. ''I watched my father die, and I couldn't do anything to help him while I hid. Now the man who took me in from the streets has been killed as well!.'' Runa was shouting by the end, and tears were running down her face. ''You aren't the only one feeling this way Vilkas, so stop acting like a selfish bastard!'' She stormed off, slamming the door behind her and bumping past a concerned looking Athis. 

Vilkas rushed out of the room. ''Runa!'' He called down the hall, but she ignored him. Vilkas hurried after her, eventually catching up to her as she left the hall and headed towards the bannered mare. 

''Runa..'' 

''Don't talk right now Vilkas. Just leave me to myself.'' Runa said, then headed inside the inn and ordered a bottle of mead. She sat on her own table and downed a large mouthful of the drink, as Lydia walked into the inn and headed towards her thane. 

''My thane, this isn't the way.'' Lydia said, but was surprised when Runa bit back.

''Leave me alone Lydia. I don't want to deal with this right now.'' She said, and the housecarl raised her eyebrows.

 _'Why isn't Vilkas with her?'_ Lydia thought before taking a seat and observing her thane. The usually bright brown eyes were dull, and her posture was slumped. Runa finished the bottle, then walked quickly to the bar to get two more. As she walked back, a drunk man cut her off. 

''How about sharing some of that mead with me darling?'' He slurred, and she looked up at him blankly.

''Move.'' Runa said, and pushed past the shocked drunkard. 

''Hey, nobody speaks to me like that.'' He said as he walked after her, but Runa ignored him and took a seat, before pulling the cork from the bottle with her teeth and drinking a large mouthful. The drunk arrived at the table, but Lydia stood and squared up to him.

''Remove yourself.'' Lydia ordered, hand gripping her sword. The drunk got the message and stumbled away towards a group of men, before they began conversing privately.

''My thane, enough.'' Lydia said. ''This is unlike you.'' The housecarl was worried. Her thane was normally so calm and gentle. Lydia had of course heard about the attack while staying at Dragonsreach, but couldn't understand why Runa wasn't with her shield siblings. ''Why aren't you with the companions, or Vilkas?'' She asked, then regretted it as Runa's eyes darkened.

''I've told that selfish bastard to keep his distance.'' Runa said, and Lydia had seen enough. The housecarl grabbed the bottle with one hand and her thane's shoulder with the other. She raised Runa out of her chair and towards the door.

''What do you think...'' Started Runa, but stopped when they found their path blocked by several large men. The drunk from before stepped forward.

''We don't like rude women in this place. Do we boys?'' He said, and they all agreed. ''How about we teach them a lesson eh?'' The drunk asked, and the others laughed. ''How about we teach the small one how to keep her trap shut by shoving a cock in it?'' This inspired even louder laughter, and something snapped in Runa. She launched forward and smashed her steel clad fist into his mouth, shattering his front teeth and sending him tumbling backwards. The other men attacked, but Runa met them head on, exchanging punches and kicks. Lydia soon joined the fray, and the men seemed completely outclassed as Runa broke a leg with a stomp and Lydia broke a nose with a headbutt.

A punch into the side of her head sent Runa stumbling away, and the man stepped forward to press his advantage. He kicked Runa in the chest and she fell onto her back, looking up as he prepared to stomp on her. Lydia was occupied fighting two other men, so Runa could only watch as the man raised his foot. Then a steel gauntlet grabbed his neck from behind, and the man was pulled backwards and thrown into a table, crashing through it and sending the patrons stumbling away. Vilkas offered Runa his hand, and she took it so he could pull her up. They made eye contact briefly, but turned away from each other when three men started getting back up, and some of their friends walked through the door. Lydia joined the two companions, and they faced off against the group of hostile drunks and braggarts. The two sides stared each other down for seconds that felt like minutes, then launched themselves at each other again to a chorus of grunts, screams and snapping bones. 

* * *

 Skjor approached the bannered mare with a group of guards at his back, as well as the commander. It was quiet now, but companions had been reported in a brawl, meaning the guards had approached Skjor for help. The door opened, and Lydia limped out, covered in bruises and cuts. Vilkas and Runa hobbled out after her, holding on to each other and sporting a similar amount of injuries. The trio froze when they spotted the guards, and Skjor walked forward.

''What is the meaning of this?'' He barked, glaring at his shield siblings. 

''They started it.'' Said Runa, wincing slightly at a sprained arm. Vilkas nodded, and Lydia addressed the guards.

''The thane was attacked. We defended ourselves accordingly.'' The housecarl said and the commander sighed. 

''Fine, but if this happens again I'm taking you in.'' The guards then approached the inn and froze at the open door.

''Talos...'' Said an astonished guard as the squad took in the scene.

At least twelve men lay unconscious or unable to move. Most sported large bruises, but a few held broken legs, arms and noses. One man had been smashed head first through a table, leaving his body tailing behind his obscured head. Another lay across the bar, clutching a broken arm, and Hulda rolled him off, then started sweeping the counter with a frown. The drunk screamed when he landed on his broken limb, yet Hulda didn't even blink.

''Get these men to the cells to cool off, and get a healer sent up to them after the companions have been treated.'' Ordered the commander.

* * *

Runa sat beside Vilkas on a bench in the temple of Kynareth, and Lydia sat across from them. The trio didn't speak as Danica healed their injuries and lectured them on the condition they were in. When Danica had finally finished, she gave them each a healing potion before leaving to treat the men in the cells. Vilkas turned to Runa, and she looked back at him.

''Runa.'' He said softly. ''I apologise for my earlier words. I took out my anger on you, the least deserving of it.'' He took Runa's hand and butterflies fluttered in her stomach. ''Please forgive me.'' Runa tried to keep her face blank, but couldn't stop the slight smile that brightened her features slightly.

''You.'' She started, staring deep into his eyes. ''Are an arsehole.'' Runa said, and Lydia snickered while Vilkas nodded. 

''Agreed.'' Said the companion, and Runa tilted her head slightly. ''I was cruel, and selfish. I was too focoused on my own pain to see you were hurting as well. I'm sorry, you mean too much to me to see you hurt as a result of my actions.'' He looked guiltily at her fading bruises, and she smiled fully at him. 

''Apology accepted.'' Runa said, then leaned forward and kissed his lips gently. He smiled back, and Lydia groaned from across the room. 

''Just bed each other already. This is torture to watch.''

''Lydia!'' Said Runa, face burning as she remembered the promise Vilkas had made to her. 

_'Just wait till we get back to Jorrvaskr.'_


	22. Complete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not explicit, but leaves little to the imagination.

''Before our guest suffered an unfortunate accident, he kindly revealed the location of the silver hand base of operations. He also told us how many to expect inside.'' Aela reported to the companions who sat at the table in Jorrvaskr. Runa sat beside Vilkas and Farkas near Aela, while the other companions filled the chairs around them. Skjor himself stood behind Aela, and continued the report. 

''Tomorrow we march to destroy the bastards once and for all. Not one will be left alive, and they shall meet the gods with our roars still in their ears.'' Skjor said, which was met with cheers across the room. ''I will move ahead with Aela tonight and scout the base. The rest of you will follow tomorrow. Vilkas is in command, and he has a map detailing where to meet us.'' Aela and Skjor then walked out of the hall, and everyone turned to Vilkas.

''You heard them, we move out tomorrow. So go easy on the ale and prepare your gear.'' Vilkas said, receiving nods in conformation. Everyone apart from the twins and Runa stood to enter the living quarters. Farkas and a Vilkas reminisced about Kodlak and the various ways he punished their wild behaviour, making Runa laugh while she held onto Vilkas' hand tightly. She could see the pain even through the their smiles, obvious in the dull eyes and far away gazes. 

''How did you do it Runa?'' Farkas asked her, and she tilted her head.

''Do what?'' She asked.

''After your Da died. How did you carry on?'' Farkas inquired, then panicked as he saw Runa stiffen slightly. ''Shit, sorry...'' he started to apologise, but Runa shook her head.

''No, it's okay Farkas.'' She assured him, then paused for a moment in contemplation. ''Before he went out of our house to fight the Thalmor, he told me that he was proud of me, and that I needed to survive at all costs. It's what's driven me this far, knowing that he gave everything to make sure I could get away.'' Runa paused again, taking a deep breath, and Vilkas squeezed her hand.

Runa's eyes then took on a steely look. ''Kodlak would want the same for you. He wouldn't want you to end up in the afterlife trying to avenge him, so don't do anything stupid when we get to the silver hand base.'' Runa lectured the two larger men, causing them to smile genuinely for the first time since Kodlak's death as the small woman was normally so quiet.

''Aye, he'd kick our ass back to life.'' Vilkas chuckled. _'She's gone from being terrified of us to lecturing us like Tilma did when we were lads.'_

''Consider me warned Runa.'' Farkas laughed, then stood. ''I'm gonna turn in early.'' The large man then left the table, leaving the couple alone. Vilkas was staring at Runa, so she raised an eyebrow.

''What?'' She asked. He didn't respond, so she frowned slightly. ''Vilkas?'' 

''You are beautiful.'' Vilkas said, and Runa was immediately disarmed.

''Ah, uh, thanks. What brought this on?'' She asked, face burning as Vilkas continued to stare.

''Ranting at Farkas and I, seeing you so concerned about our wellbeing.'' He said. ''Sometimes it felt like only Tilma and Kodlak cared for us.'' Vilkas then grinned. ''And you're sexy when you act stern.'' He said, causing her to blush deeper. 

''Um.. well..'' Runa fumbled, until Vilkas leaned forward and kissed her. It was meant to be chaste because of where they were, yet it soon became heated, as Runa was pulled into Vilkas' lap. She sighed lightly as their tongues met, and he ran his hands up her sides to rest beside her breasts. She gasped, and he pulled back to look into her eyes, seeing the want almost did him in but he held back. 

''Runa.'' He said, staring into her eyes intently. She understood what he was asking, and momentarily froze. 

''I... don't know what to do.'' She said shyly, looking down, and he lifted her chin. 

''I told you that we'd take it slow. If you don't want to we won't, but I will only go as far as you are willing.'' Vilkas said in a gentle tone, and the nervous knot in Runa's stomach unwound.

The patient tone, plus the love in his eyes, made her smile and kiss him. Since the moment they shared on the mission to kill the witches, Runa had not stopped thinking about the way she had felt under the control of Vilkas' hands and tongue, and the heat from that night started to pool in her core again. She deepened the kiss and pressed herself into him as much as possible. Vilkas got the message clearly and stood with her arms and legs still wrapped around him, then made his way to the living quarters. The couple didn't break apart down the corridor leading to Vilkas' room, both of them desperately kissing as he opened the door with one hand then walked into the room, kicking the door shut behind him. Vilkas deposited Runa on the bed and crawled on top of her, hands roaming freely across her body. She gasped when one of his hands cupped a breast under her tunic, and Vilkas pulled back to study her. She pulled his head back down for a kiss and urged him to resume his attentions by gripping his arms tightly. He eased her tunic open, and her smooth stomach and still covered breasts were revealed to him. Runa looked to the side and took a deep breath as Vilkas guided her to look at him again. 

''Runa, do you want to stop?'' He asked and she shook her head.

''No, it's just that... you know what you're doing.'' She said and Vilkas nodded before rolling onto his back and moving her to straddle him. Runa squeaked slightly as it caught her unprepared, and Vilkas smiled.

''Now then, is this better?'' He asked, staring at the top of her breasts poking out from the breastband she wore.

''This isn't fair.'' She said, then worked to unbutton his shirt. Vilkas helped and soon removed the item of clothing and discarded it. Runa hesitantly placed her hands on his bare chest, feeling the musculature as his hands planted themselves on her hips. Vilkas' hands then slid up her sides to fully remove her tunic, leaving Runa's upper body almost naked apart from the breastband. She flushed red under his intense gaze, but held it and felt something harden between her legs. 

''Vilkas.'' She said quietly, and he nodded. ''Teach me?'' Runa asked shyly, and Vilkas sat up to press himself against her as his arms wrapped around her. He rolled her over and retook control, easing Runa's pants down her legs as he laid kisses down her stomach. Runa sighed and arched her back under his attentions, basking in the foreign sensations raging through her body and gathering between her legs. Runa looked down her body at Vilkas, who's hands were starting to run up her thighs.

''Vilkas.'' Runa spoke softly, and Vilkas looked up in alarm.

''Did I go too far?'' He asked worriedly and she shook her head.

''I love you.'' Runa said quietly, watching for Vilkas' reaction, nerves threatening to overwhelm her as she observed him. The unease in her stomach was quickly dissipated when Vilkas rushed forward and claimed her mouth in a hungry kiss.

''I love you.'' He said resolutely and Runa smiled brightly and momentarily forgot her embarrassment.

''Then hurry up and show me.'' She said, and Vilkas felt the last of his self control snap at her uncommon boldness as he rushed forward once again. 

* * *

Someone banged on Vilkas' door, and he ignored them, content with his current position. He lay naked under the bedsheet, Runa's still asleep form pressed up against him, legs tangled together outside the sheets. Her hair was a mess, her cheeks were still flushed and her face was set in a small smile. 

_'She's never looked so beautiful.'_

Farkas suddenly burst through the door, then froze at the scene. Vilkas didn't say anything and glared at his twin dangerously. 

''What was that?'' Mumbled Runa, yawning as she stretched and opened her eyes. They widened when she spotted Farkas, and she pulled the covers up to her chin with a squeal. 

''Get out!'' Barked Vilkas, and his brother quickly retreated, shutting the door behind him. Runa looked to Vilkas with a full blush staining her cheeks, and as she opened her mouth to speak he claimed her lips in a kiss. She instantly melted into his grip, but someone banged on the door again. 

''I know you'd like to stay in there all day, but we have silver hand to kill.'' Said Njadia from outside and Vilkas groaned. He had momentarily forgotten about their mission, along with Runa, and they hastily dressed in their clothes. Runa gave one last kiss to Vilkas, then left the room to retreive her armour. But as she entered the whelp quarters she found the other companions stood with Farkas grinning at her. 

''Keep it down next time eh?'' Athis drawled. ''You had me up all night with that racket.'' The dark elf complained, and Runa blushed as the others laughed and left the room.

 


	23. Revenge

The companions marched out of Whiterun to rendezvous with Skjor and Aela. Lydia intercepted them, and as they mounted horses the housecarl frowned at Runa.

''Planning on leaving me behind?'' She asked and Runa sighed.

''I didn't think you'd want to get involved in companion business.'' 

''We've gone over this.'' Lydia stated as they set off, Vilkas leading the group on a brown stallion. ''I go where you go.''

Runa smiled. ''Sorry.'' 

''Staying in Dragonsreach isn't nearly as fun as it sounds. Plus here I can keep an eye on grumpy.'' Lydia grinned.

''We're fine Lydia.'' Runa said, and Njadia overheard. 

''Yeah, they're getting along pretty well.'' Njadia leaned towards them. ''Kept me up all night with their racket.'' Lydia laughed, while Runa's cheeks took on a deep red tinge.

''About time. Watching you pine after each other was growing tiresome.'' The housecarl laughed, Njadia joining in. Runa trotted ahead of them and pulled up beside Farkas. 

''Sleep well Runa?'' He asked with a raised eyebrow and she looked down with a sigh. 

''Farkas, please.'' She pleaded and he chuckled. 

''Only kidding Runa.'' The giant said. ''I'm not complaining. Vilkas hasn't been in such a good mood for a while, and he was actually walking around smiling this morning.'' Farkas mock shuddered with repulsion, causing Runa to laugh. 

''Hey Runa'' Called Njadia from behind, and Runa's shoulders slumped slightly. ''The first time is always the most awkward, but now that you've done it it's only going to get better.'' The warrior laughed, and Runa's head dropped. 

_'The sooner we get to the silver hand, the better.'_

* * *

Sunlight over rolling fields soon turned to frozen rivers and fierce wind as the companions stopped at sunset near Dawnstar. They were exhausted, and set up a campsite in a secluded grove.

''Njadia, Farkas, sweep the area together.'' Vilkas started giving orders. ''Ria, Athis, gather some firewood. Lydia, Runa, tether the horses. I'm going to link up with Aela and Skjor.'' Runa approached him and kissed his lips quickly. 

''Be careful.'' She said quietly, causing Vilkas to smile. He pulled her in for a deeper kiss before releasing her and walking into the trees. Runa stood for a moment, flustered and content until Lydia cleared her throat. 

''Run after him, I'm sure he won't complain about a quick one in the woods.'' The housecarl said as she smiled and tethered a horse to a tree. 

''Why do I keep you around?'' Runa asked with a sigh, causing Lydia to laugh. When the horses were secure, the two women turned and joined Ria and Athis as they built a fire to gather around. Farkas and Njadia returned from their sweep and added to the group, all waiting for Vilkas to return. The man himself soon made an appearance, followed by Skjor and Aela. 

''Good, you all made it.'' Skjor wasted no time in taking control. ''Aela and Runa are the best with bows, so they'll be in charge of taking out the lookouts then covering us. Farkas, up front with me. The rest of you, watch our flanks.'' 

Lydia frowned. ''I'm staying with Runa.'' She said, yet her thane shook her head. 

''I'll be fine Lydia. They need your help up front.'' Runa said, and Lydia nodded with a sigh. 

Aela turned to Runa. ''There's two lookouts on the roof of the building. It looks abandoned, but goes deep underground.'' She said and a Runa nodded. 

''Right let's go. For Kodlak.'' Skjor said, eyes ablaze. 

''For Kodlak!'' The call was echoed through the group. Vilkas squeezed Runa's hand once before the group started moving through the woods. Eventually, a clearing in the trees revealed a squat stone building. Two men stood on the roof, shivering in the cold. Aela and Runa drew their bows, and soon both men lay dead with arrows in their throats. A third man stumbled around the structure, clearly drunk, then dropped as two arrows landed in his chest.

''Right, we're clear. On me.'' Skjor ordered, and the group advanced on the stronghold. Runa and Aela hung back slighty, then entered the building. Room by room the companions dispatched the silver hand with furious efficiency. One of their opponents screamed as Skjor buried a sword in his gut, then stopped abruptly when the old warrior grabbed his throat and squeezed. Farkas cut a leg off, then brought his mighty boot down on the sobbing mans head with a crunch. 

''Something isn't right.'' Aela said after the room was cleared. ''There aren't enough of them.'' 

''Hmm.'' Skjor rubbed his jaw, then span around when a silver hand groaned from the floor. He buried his sword in the open mouth, then turned back to the group. ''We keep going, they might have retreated to the lower levels.'' A sweep of the other levels however revealed the base to be almost deserted. 

''Shit!'' Skjor kicked a bucket, and it launched across the room. ''They knew we were coming. How?'' 

''It could be a trap, we need to get out of here.'' Vilkas said, and Aela nodded in agreement. 

''Aye, I don't like this. Let's move.'' The huntress said quickly. The group retraced their steps and reached the door. Skjor pushed it open, then received an arrow in the shoulder through the gap in his armour. He roared and fell backwards, Farkas catching him. 

''Shit!'' Aela shouted as she closed the door. Peering through a crack, she growled. ''They're out there. Wait, who's that?'' The huntress then cursed loudly. ''Fuck!''

''What's going on Aela?'' Asked Vilkas. 

''There are Stormcloaks with them. They tipped the bastards off.'' Aela growled, and Runa gasped. Vilkas took her hand and turned her to face him. 

''They aren't taking you again.'' He reassured her then turned to the others. ''We need to fall back and defend this place. Their numbers won't count for much in here. Aela, how many?'' 

''At least thirty silver hand, and about ten Stormcloaks.'' Aela reported glumly. 

''Shit. Reinforce the door and fall back to the lower levels...'' Vilkas started before a loud voice called from outside. 

''Send out the Dragonborn, and the rest shall live. You have ten seconds to comply!'' 

''Great, ten more seconds to reinforce the door.'' Lydia said, then propped a bench against it. 

''You can't all die for me.'' Runa said, eyes wide. 

''Who said anything about dying?'' Aela smiled, then turned to Ria, Athis, Lydia and Njadia. ''The silver hand hunt us because the circle are werewolves.'' 

''What do you think you're doing?'' Skjor growled from the ground, but Aela ignored him. 

''We may have to change to come out on top, so don't be alarmed when it happens.'' The huntress said to the speechless companions. ''Hurry, the lower levels.'' She ordered, and they complied quickly. 

''Dammit Aela, you're going to tear us apart.'' Skjor growled as Farkas helped him stand. 

''We need trust to come out of this alive brother. They need to know, as we may not survive.'' Aela said, and helped Farkas with him. 

Runa and Vilkas hurried along to link up with the others, who all stared at Vilkas with wide eyes. 

''Yes, it's true. Now, are you going to gawk all night, or fight the bastards coming to kill us?'' He barked in his commanding tone, causing the others to draw their weapons and nod. A great crash from above signalled that the door had been breached, and Runa drew her bow. Yells could be heard down the corridors, so Vilkas turned to Runa and pulled her into his arms. 

''I love you. Please, don't do anything stupid.'' He said, and Runa kissed his cheek.

''I love you. Now let's show them what we can do.'' Runa said, and Vilkas grinned. 

''Hate to break up the moment'' Lydia drawled next to them ''But they're almost here.'' The lovers broke apart and faced the door. Runa looked around her. She noticed the determination in the circle members eyes, and the desperation in the others. All except Lydia, who stood with a steel gaze like always. The Dragonborn felt something start burning from within her, as the dragon soul roared to life. This was her family. The power pooled in her chest, building up to breaking point as the first group of silver hand appeared at the door. These bastards wouldn't take her family away. 

Runa walked to the front of the group, and planted her feet.

 _'FUS, RO!''_ She shouted, and the first silver hand caught the shockwave in his chest. His ribs caved inwards as he was launched back into his comrades, who all yelled in shock as they were toppled. Runa and Aela fired arrows into them one by one as they tried to stand, until ten lay dead. 

''More are coming.'' The huntress warned, then glanced at Runa. ''That's some power you've kept hidden sister.'' 

''Not anymore. Nobody is dying for me.'' She said resolutely, as more silver hand rushed into the room. Double the number of the last group, they rushed forward and engaged the companions. They fought back valiantly, Vilkas roaring as he cut down two in a single swing. Skjor fought one handed, fury negating his pain as he released a war cry. Lydia headbutted an opponent, then span to decapitate him. Ria, Njadia and Athis stood back to back in a circle, fighting off their opponents as a team. Soon, the Stormcloaks joined the fray, all of them targeting Runa. Farkas intercepted them, and was quickly joined by Aela. 

Athis took a sword to his shoulder, and roared in pain as he dropped to his knees. The silver hand raised his sword, then froze as an arrow buried itself in the back of his neck, pushing through out the front. Runa dodged a sword blade and reached for Athis, but was tackled by a Stormcloak. Ria was thrown through a table by a silver hand as the soldier attempted to shackle Runa's wrists, and she kneed him in the ribs. He roared, and punched Runa so that the back of her head hit the stone floor. Her vision blurred, and the sounds of battle dimmed considerably as she fought for consciousness.

''We got her, fall back!'' A muffled voice ordered, them cried out as the man was cut nearly in half by a greatsword. 

Vilkas picked Runa off the floor and surveyed the carnage. Aela and Farkas stood back to back, battling the Stormcloaks. Njadia, Skjor and Lydia grouped together and fought off the silver hand. Athis and Ria were down, and Vilkas hoped the wounds weren't fatal. He studied Runa, who had fallen unconscious, the back of her head slick with blood. 

''FARKAS, NOW!'' Vilkas roared, and his twin dropped his sword. The Stormcloaks backed away in panic as Farkas unleashed his wolf, then screamed when he set upon them. Aela soon turned and joined the fray, followed by Skjor. Njadia and Lydia looked on with pale faces and wide eyes as the enemies were torn limb from limb. The wolves pushed out of the base, and from the screams outside they were engaging the last silver hand warriors. 

''Grab Ria and Athis, and let's get out of here.'' He barked at the other women, and the group made their way out of the base. Aela, Farkas and Skjor were nowhere to be seen, but Vilkas spotted horse tracks leading away from the base and several dead bodies in a trail. ''Shit, they must have gone after the last ones.'' 

The group desperately made their way towards their camp, Ria regaining consciousness and limping unassisted along side them. Lydia and Njadia held Athis between them, his shoulder bleeding heavily, and Vilkas Carried Runa bridal style in both hands.

''Come on love, not far to the horses.'' He said to her, knowing that she wouldn't respond. 

''Where the fuck are the horses?'' Njadia asked desperately as they reached the camp to find the animals all gone. 

Silver hand and Stormcloaks emerged from the trees, surrounding the exhausted group. 

''That one comes with us.'' A Stormcloak captain said while pointing at Runa. ''The others are yours to do with as you please.'' The silver hand all cheered and started to advance. Lydia and Njadia lay Athis down and drew their swords. Ria cradled a broken arm, yet pulled a dagger from her boot and readied herself. Vilkas prepared to place Runa down and change, but before he could a steel arrow whistled from the woods and lodged in the captains throat. He fell to his knees, choking on his own blood while desperately trying to pull the arrow out. Several more arrows followed, killing multiple silver hand and Stormcloaks before heavily armoured soldiers charged into the clearing with a war cry.

 _'What the fuck is the legion doing here?'_ Vilkas thought, and he and the other companions huddled tightly together as the legionnaires swarmed the encampment. A legionary on horseback galloped past and impaled a silver hand with a spear, carrying him several metres and pinning the man to a tree. The Stormcloaks stood their ground against the legion, but were greatly outnumbered so soon fell. The silver hand warriors tried to flee, but as they turned to run found that they were faced with a cavalry charge. Screams and yells joined with the thundering hooves and roaring cavalrymen to create an orchestra of dead and dying silver hand.   

''All clear Legate!'' A soldier called, and a woman in heavy plate armour rode up to the companions on horseback.

''Companions, Legate Rikke.'' She introduced herself. Her troops lined up behind her. ''It seems that Ulfric has taken an unhealthy obsession with the so called 'Dragonborn.' We'd like you to come with us.'' Rikke said politely, yet her tone brokered no argument.

''And if we refuse?'' Growled Vilkas, and Rikke shook her head.

''Then you're a fool. You have wounded, and we're in the middle of nowhere.'' She said and dismounted to stand before them and inspect each one. ''Which one of you is Ulfric after?'' Rikke asked. Vilkas pulled Runa closer to his body subtly, yet an Imperial captain spotted it.

''The unconscious woman matches the description Legate.'' The captain said, and Vilkas glared at him. 

''She needs medical attention, and so does the elf. Come with us or die in the snow. Your call.'' Rikke said then mounted her horse and gestured to a medical cart nearby. 

''If you try anything...'' Vilkas started but the Legate cut him off. 

''Excellent. We have quite a bit of ground to cover, so get moving.'' 

 


	24. Solitude

Legate Rikke rode her horse down the Imperial convoy and pulled up next to the medical cart. The companions sat, sporting bruises and cuts, while Athis and Runa lay unconscious still. Vilkas held Runa's hand in a tight grip, and looked at Rikke distrustfully. 

''Companion.'' She greeted. ''Would you mind answering a few questions?'' Rikke asked, and Vilkas frowned. 

''What kind of questions?'' Vilkas said, and Rikke sighed. 

''We discovered that Ulfric is using a large amount of resources to locate the Dragonborn. We got word that she was in Windhelm at one point, and supporting the Stormcloak rebellion is a crime against the Empire.'' Rikke stated and Vilkas scoffed.

''The bastard abducted her.'' The companion said, and Rikke frowned. 

''Come again?'' She asked.

''Cornered us with soldiers, then dragged her to Windhelm. He wants her title to fuel his rebellion.'' Lydia explained while Vilkas turned back to Runa and brushed some hair out of her eyes. The Legate rode to the head of the column, disturbed by the news. 

 _'We can't let Ulfric get his hands on her. And we can't allow her to run around unchecked with that sort of power and influence.'_ Rikke thought to herself. 

Vilkas looked at Lydia. ''I don't know how she'll react when she wakes up. The Imperials sentenced her to death, so stay alert if she panics.'' He said, and Lydia nodded. 

''It was a nasty blow.'' Lydia gestured to the gash at the back of Runa's head, as Athis coughed next to them. 

''What the fuck?'' The dark elf said as he tried to sit up, but Ria and Njadia pushed him back down again. 

''Stay down Athis, you're hurt.'' Said Ria, while Najadia scolded him. 

''Why the fuck did you take that blade for me you fool?'' Njadia barked, and Athis laughed weakly. 

''If you died, who would I have to fight over the last sweetroll?'' He joked, and Njadia scowled to hide the grin growing on her face. Athis angled his head to look up at Vilkas. 

''Where are the others?'' He asked.

''They turned and chased the last of the silver hand away, but there were more waiting at the camp. The legion showed up and saved our asses.'' Vilkas explained. 

''Do they know about Runa?'' Athis asked and Vilkas nodded. ''Shit. We're in trouble then.'' 

''Just play it cool until the others track us down.'' Vilkas said, then turned back to Runa when she groaned quietly in her sleep. 

''We're going to have a long talk about this werewolf business when we get out of this mess.'' Njadia said softly so that only the companions could hear. 

''Aye, but this isn't the time.'' Vilkas said as the convoy of troops pulled into a large Imperial camp. The troops started to disperse, and the mounted soldiers all climbed down from their horses. The companions stayed put until Rikke approached the cart. 

''There's a medical tent nearby. We can take her.'' She said while gesturing to Runa, but Vilkas picked the unconscious woman up and climbed out of the cart. 

''Fine.'' Rikke sighed. ''Follow me.'' She led the companions to the medical tent, and Vilkas lay Runa on a cot, then grabbed the healer that tried to touch her. 

''Please, I only wish to examine the wound.'' The man said, voice shaking slightly, so Vilkas reluctantly let him examine Runa. ''Nasty gash. She's going to have a headache for a while.'' The healer said, then pulled three bottles out of his satchel. ''These two are headache potions.'' He pointed at the orange bottles. ''Give her this one when she wakes up to speed her recovery.'' The healer then said while pointing at the red bottle.

''Apologies for handling you.'' Vilkas said gruffly, and the healer nodded before leaving. Rikke stepped forward. 

''Companion, if I could have a word in private?'' She asked, and Vilkas shook his head. 

''I stay with her.'' 

''We hold no ill intent.'' Sighed Rikke. ''She has a housecarl to look after her, but I need to speak more of Ulfric.'' 

Vilkas grunted. ''Fine.'' Then he turned to the other companions. ''Watch her.'' He ordered them, and followed a Rikke to the command tent.

* * *

 _'Why is everything so bright?'_ Runa thought as she cracked her eyes open. Her ears were ringing, and she couldn't make out any distinct shapes. _'Did I take an anvil to the head?'_ She wondered and felt around herself blindly. 

''She's awake.'' A familiar voice said, before a potion bottle was placed against her lips. Runa drank slowly, and her vision cleared while her ears stopped ringing. ''My thane, how do you feel?'' Lydia asked.

''Did a dragon step on my head?'' Runa croaked, causing the people around her to chuckle. Ria handed Runa a headache potion, and she drank this one greedily, sighing as it took effect. ''What happened, where are the others?'' Runa asked quickly.

''Aela, Skjor and Farkas turned and drove the silver hand away, but we don't know where they are. They were waiting at the camp, but the legion saved us.'' Lydia explained and Runa's eyes widened. 

''Legion?'' She panicked, and Lydia placed a hand on her shoulder. ''Where's Vilkas?'' Runa asked desperately.

''He's talking to the Legate.'' Lydia said, then turned to Njadia. ''Go and tell him she's awake.'' 

Njadia soon returned with Vilkas, who rushed to her side and took her hand. ''How're you feeling?'' He asked and Runa tried to smile. 

''Like shit.'' She said and he grinned. Someone cleared their throat behind him, and Vilkas moved to the side to reveal Legate Rikke. 

''Dragonborn.'' The woman greeted, and Runa paled slightly. ''Vilkas explained your earlier treatment in the hands of the Empire.'' Rikke said, then leaned closer and spoke in a softer voice. ''I hold no love for the Thalmor, you need not fear me or my men.'' 

''Your general sentenced me to death for crimes I didn't commit.'' Runa said, and Rikke nodded. 

''In front of the Thalmor. There are currently no justicars in Solitude, so you are in no danger.'' 

These words gave Runa pause, and she sighed. ''What do you want?'' She asked. ''If you're trying to take me prisoner like Ulfric...'' 

''No. We just need answers about him and his intentions.'' Rikke said, then turned and left. The Legate then approached the nearest captain. ''Set a watch on the companions. They do not leave.'' She ordered. 

* * *

The Gates of Solitude loomed large over Runa as she entered the capital city in awe. Even Njadia looked impressed at the towering stone walls and lines of armoured legion troops atop them. Rikke led the companions to the command centre, and announced them to General Tullius. 

''General sir. This is the one Ulfric was after.'' Rikke said, and Tulluis turned from the map he studied to gaze at Runa. 

''Ah, what was it, the 'Dragonborn'?'' He asked. ''Ulfric has used a great deal of resources to keep track of you.'' Tullius then peered closer. ''You were at Helgen.'' The General stated, causing Runa to visually panic. ''What were your crimes again?'' He crossed his arms. 

''Nothing.'' Said Runa. 

''If I'm not mistaken, you were captured by the Thalmor.'' Runa nodded uneasily. ''Officially I'm supposed to hand you over to them, but my memory of Helgen is a little fuzzy, and I can't recall who you are.'' The companions stared in shock at the General. ''To the matter at hand. Ulfric wants you. I don't understand why you Nords place so much emphasis on titles and stories, but he thinks you can win him the war. Obviously, I cannot allow this.''

''General, I have no intention of helping Ulfric.'' Runa said, and the General nodded. 

''The Legate has assured me as such, but when she found you, Ulfric had all but claimed you.'' Runa appeared to flinch slightly at those words. ''You are not safe from his grasp. I have to insist you stay in Solitude.'' 

''What about us?'' Athis asked, and Tullius paused.

''You may leave, but the Dragonborn must stay.'' The General stated.

''So I'm your prisoner again?'' Runa asked, and Tullius shook his head. 

''No, you will be placed in protective custody. You can wander Solitude at will, under escort, and chambers will be provided for you in the Blue palace.'' At this, Athis leaned in to Njadia. 

''You know.'' He whispered. ''I might just stay.'' Njadia elbowed him in the ribs gently and spoke to Vilkas. 

''I assume you're staying?'' She asked him, and he nodded. Lydia also stepped closer to Runa. ''Fine, we'll head back to Jorrvaskr.'' The three companions left after giving farewells, leaving the General, Rikke, Runa, Vilkas and Lydia alone. 

''How long is this stay going to last?'' Lydia asked, and Rikke answered. 

''For as long as Ulfric wants your thane. I'm sorry if it seems like you are a prisoner, but your title and position can swing the war in his favour.'' The Legate said. ''If you'll follow me, I'll show you to your escorts.'' They left the castle to find a squad of four legionaries waiting for them. ''Take them to their rooms in the palace.'' Ordered Rikke, and one of the soldiers stepped forward. 

''Follow me.'' He said, and started walking towards the Palace. The companions followed, and were surrounded by the other three soldiers. People stared as they marched past, so Lydia sighed. 

''You couldn't be a bit more discreet?'' The housecarl asked the soldier next to her, and the man tried not to smile.

''Apologies, but the Legate insists on proper military standards.'' He said, and the soldier next to Vilkas spoke up. 

''Shut it Agnar, orders are not to talk to them.'' He growled, and Agnar laughed. 

''Oh Bjor, always such a stickler for the rules.'' Agnar said, and Bjor growled. The man pulling up the rear sighed. 

''You two never speak off duty, yet when we have a task...'' He said, and Agnar smiled. 

''We don't have anything to talk about off duty Drascus.'' 

''Enough.'' Snapped the leading soldier, and the others fell quiet. The group had reached the Palace, and were escorted to a private room. 

''Just the one room?'' Runa asked, and the soldier called Agnar smiled apologetically. 

''I'm sure Captain Valgus can arrange two other rooms.'' He said as he gestured to the lead soldier.

''One other room.'' Said Vilkas as his arm encircled Runa's waist.

''Ah, I see.'' Said Agnar, looking slightly disappointed. Valgus explained the rules.

''There will always be two men outside the door, and all four of us must escort you anywhere you wish to go. Failure to comply may lead to imprisonment in a cell, rather than a fancy bedroom.'' The four soldiers then left the room, and Runa slumped onto the bed. 

''Great, taken prisoner again.'' She said glumly, and Vilkas sat next to her. 

''Aye, but the others will hear about this. And you're not alone this time.'' Vilkas said, and Lydia nodded. 

''That's the problem. You're here, which means they can use you as leverage against me.'' Runa sighed. ''Well, there's worse prison cells I suppose.'' She said as she looked around at the flower pots and paintings. Vilkas turned to Lydia. 

''Would you mind waiting outside Lydia, I want to discuss something with Runa.'' He said in a neutral tone, but Lydia understood perfectly and left the room, just as Vilkas rolled on top of Runa and kissed her deeply. The two soldiers on duty, Drascus and Agnar, frowned in confusion when she left alone.

''They're having a private word.'' Lydia explained, and Drascus nodded in understanding while Agnar grinned.

You know'' Agnar said to Lydia. ''They'll probably be in there a while, and there are plenty of unoccupied rooms around here...'' He said suggestively.

''Oh?'' Lydia said innocently. ''Can you show me an unoccupied one?'' Agnar looked excited as he showed her the room next to Runa's, and she opened the door to see it empty. Lydia turned to Agnar with a smile, but as he tried to follow her inside she slammed the door in his face. Drascus' loud laughter echoed down the hallway, and Agnar walked away from the door cradling his nose. 

''Not one word you bastard.'' He said to Drascus, who started laughing louder.


	25. Betrayal

A knock on the door woke Runa from her slumber, and she lifted her head off the pillow to see Vilkas already at the door in full armour. He opened the door and glared at the two soldiers stood outside. 

''What?'' Vilkas growled. The captain, Valgus, wasn't intimidated.

''Room check. We must carry out regular inspections.'' He explained, and walked into the room with Agnar. The latter of the two's eyes discreetly tracked Runa's naked leg as she pulled the covers around herself tightly, while Vilkas stood next to the bed with crossed arms. Valgus walked around the room, checking the windows were still locked and that there was nobody else hiding inside. 

''Okay.'' He said when he'd finished. ''The General said that you have four hours to wander the city as you please, then you must return to the Palace.'' Valgus then left with Agnar, and when the door closed Vilkas sighed. 

''What do we do?'' Runa asked.

''Keep calm for now. Let's get Lydia and figure out what we want to do.'' Vilkas responded, then left the room to fetch the housecarl.

Runa left the bed and started to equip her armour, before drinking a headache potion to combat the pain in the back of her head. When she was ready, she opened her door to find Vilkas and Lydia waiting, along with the four guards. 

''The Jarl wanted to see you.'' Captain Valgus informed Runa, who gulped. 

''Why?'' She asked, and Lydia grunted. 

''This is Solitude. Politics and scheming run rife, so it's no surprise they want to meet you.'' The housecarl explained. 

''When?'' Runa sighed, and her shoulders dropped at Valgus' reply. 

''Now.'' He said, then gestured for Runa to follow him. The group moved through the palace, until they reached the throne room. Valgus turned to Runa. ''Only the two of us will enter. Everyone else will stay here.'' 

Vilkas started to protest, but Runa placed a hand on his arm. 

''No Vilkas.'' She shook her head. ''I'm going to have to get used to this, so let me handle it.'' Runa then move down to follow Valgus, while Vilkas shared a worried glance with Lydia. 

Runa ascended the curved stairs behind Valgus, and her nerves started to build as she heard the talking quiet down. She stood in the throne room, and the gathered nobles turned to stare. Jarl Elisif herself sat on the throne, looking like a giddy child as Runa nervously approached. Finally, Runa stood before the Jarl, and the woman spoke. 

''Dragonborn, it is exciting to finally meet you.'' Elisif gushed. ''What brings you to Solitude?'' 

Runa was dumbfounded. _'Is she really that dense?'_ She thought before speaking. ''The Legion put me in protective custody.'' This caused murmuring to break out across the room, while Elisif frowned. 

''What for?'' The Jarl asked. 

''I'm sure the General will be glad to explain.'' Runa said simply. 

''Hmm.'' Elisif looked thoughtfully at Runa. ''We must dine with you tonight. I'm sure you have many brave tales to share with us.'' 

Runa panicked. ''Uh, I wouldn't want to impose...'' 

''Nonsense.'' Elisif waved her hand, then studied Runa. Her hair was wild, as it always was, and flowed down to her shoulder blades in waves. The armour she wore bore marks of battle, yet was in perfect condition. 

 _'She needs to be cleaned up. Proper clothes and makeup.'_ Elisif thought. ''I can provide some finery and jewellery. Oh, and my maids can apply some of the finest makeup fresh from Cyrodiil.'' Elisif started to get carried away with herself, so Runa shook her head and spoke up. 

''No thank you.'' Elisif frowned at this. ''Thanks for the offer, but while I'm here against my will I'd rather keep to myself and not get involved in dinner parties.'' The surrounding nobles were staring in shock, but the normally stoic Captain Valgus was hiding a small smile. ''Am I excused?'' Runa finished, bowing sarcastically, and Elisif sat ramrod straight on her throne. 

''Yes, you may leave.'' The Jarl responded in a clipped tone. Runa span on her heel and walked down the stairs, where Vilkas stood with Lydia and the other guards. 

''Where to?'' Valgus asked Runa.

''Tavern.'' She said immediately, and Vilkas grinned.

''Let me guess.'' The companion said as they walked out of the palace. He placed his arm around her back. ''Dress, dinner and expensive wine?'' 

''Aye.'' Runa sighed. ''I refused. They're probably going to throw me in a cell.'' 

''No.'' Valgus said without looking around. ''They aren't used to people refusing them, so they'll be in shock for a few days. After that it'll all be dirty looks and whispering behind your back.'' 

* * *

The group reached the winking skeever, and Valgus took Bjor inside to make sure it was secure. Agnar leaned towards Runa and spoke quietly. ''He could have been one of them. The Jarl offered to make him thane and a noble, but he refused. They've hated him ever since.'' 

''The Captain is a good man.'' Drascus added. ''He's got no time for the politics in the palace.'' 

''He could loosen up a little though.'' Runa said, and Agnar laughed. 

''Aye, but he's a good captain. He's only threatened to have me executed twice.'' Agnar said, and Drascus scoffed. 

''I'm pretty sure Captain Draco wanted to actually hang you at one point.'' The Imperial said, then moved his eyes to the companions. ''Agnar is the most annoying soldier in the legion. He's been through four captains, but only Valgus has put up with him for more than a few weeks.'' 

''Speaking of which, where is he?'' Lydia spoke up. 

''He's probably going room to room looking for spies.'' Agnar joked, but Drascus shot him a serious look. 

''He should have been back by now.'' The Imperial said, and Agnar lost his smile. The Nord approached the door and listened intently. 

''It's silent.'' Agnar said, and drew his sword. Drascus did the same, but only Lydia had her sword out of the three companions. The street behind them had all but emptied, and Agnar pushed open the tavern door. The common area was empty, and he signalled for Drascus.

''Something is very wrong. Where are the guards?'' 

''Shift change, this has been planned. We need to get out of here.'' Drascus said urgently, and the group turned and froze. A Thalmor justicar stood in the street, and more emerged from alleyways to fill the street. The remaining Solitude citizens hurried away, leaving the normally busy street silent. Drascus stepped forward.

''What is the meaning of this?'' He demanded, but the Justicar just moved his eyes from one person to the next until the yellow orbs landed on Runa.

''That one.'' He said, and Runa's heart clenched in fear.

Drascus took another step forward. ''I said, what is the meaning of this?'' The Imperial growled, holding his sword tightly. Agnar moved to stand in front of Runa protectively.

The Thalmor turned his cold gaze to the soldier and finally addressed him. ''Prisoner transfer. You will hand over custody of the Nord to us at once.'' 

''Under whose orders?'' Drascus stood still, but his eyes looked around frantically for any other legion troops. The walls were bare, and the street was empty. _'Someone in command set us up.'_

''General Tullius authorised the exchange.'' The Justicar seemed bored. ''Now hand her over or we shall use force.'' 

''Fall back into the tavern.'' Drascus said to the group quietly without turning. ''If the Captain is still alive, find him.'' Runa complied, and backed slowly towards the tavern with Lydia and Vilkas. Agnar joined Drascus and raised his shield defensively. The Justicar raised an arm, and his troops charged the two legionnaires as Lydia barged into the tavern with her sword drawn.

The housecarl ran through the empty common area, followed closely by Runa and Vilkas. The trio ascended the stairs towards the rooms, and heard voices from inside one of them. Lydia kicked the door open, revealing Valgus and Bjor on their knees, hands bound and surrounded. As the Thalmor soldiers turned to stare at Lydia, Valgus jumped up and tackled one of his captors as Bjor stood and headbutted another. Lydia rushed forward and shoved her sword into a Justicars throat, as Vilkas disarmed a fourth and killed him with his own blade. The final Thalmor rushed Runa, but she ducked under the sword swing and launched a punch into the Justicars windpipe, causing the woman to stumble back while gagging. The Thalmor backed into Vilkas, who snapped her neck viscously. The door of the tavern burst open downstairs, and Lydia cut the bonds of the soldiers. 

''My men?'' Valgus demanded, and Vilkas grabbed a Thalmor sword a sword as he responded. 

''They were buying us time.'' He explained, and the Captain cursed as he equipped his sword. 

''Fuck. What's going on, where is the Legion?'' 

''You've been set up.'' Runa explained as Lydia and Bjor left the room to engage the Thalmor. ''The Justicar said Tullius authorised this.'' 

''Impossible.'' Valgus said. ''The Thalmor have no authority here.'' 

''Dammit man, look around!'' Vilkas snapped. ''Where are the guards?'' 

Valgus sighed and moved to leave the room. ''We're getting out of here, then I'm having a long word with my superiors. Now, follow me. I need to save my men.'' The Captain then rushed into the common room, followed by Runa and Vilkas. The couple held elven swords, the gold metal gleaming in the firelight. Agnar backed through the door, shield splintered and armour covered in long gouges, blood seeping out of the gashes. Lydia moved to support him as Bjor and Valgus engaged the other Thalmor. Runa joined Lydia as Vilkas rushed to help the legionnaires. The housecarl grabbed Agnar and pulled him out of the way of a fatal swing, before Runa stepped forward to run the Thalmor through.

Agnar collapsed at Lydia's feet, and gasped for breath as he dropped the useless shield. ''They got Drascus. I'm done.'' He panted. 

''No you're not.'' Lydia told him as Runa stood over them protectively. ''We're getting out of here, and then you're going to show me one of those empty rooms.'' The housecarl said, smiling lightly. Agnar laughed sadly and shook his head. 

''I'd love to, but I've got nothing left.'' He said quietly, then groaned and grabbed his broken shield arm. Agnar then jumped as Runa shouted at a group of attacking Thalmor. 

 _''FUS, RO!''_ The shockwave knocked them off their feet, allowing Vilkas to step forward and start slashing at them as they tried to stand. 

''Woah.'' Agnar said, then groaned again as the adrenaline wore off and the pain from his many wounds flared to life. ''They need your help beautiful, leave me be.'' He said, and Lydia nodded. The housecarl gave him one last sad look before she stood and joined the fight. Through his pain hazy mind, Agnar viewed the fight in slow motion. He saw Valgus slash a Thalmor throat open with his sword, and Vilkas lift a Thalmor by the throat before slamming the elven woman through a table.

Bjor was stabbed through the chest, and the old warrior coughed blood as he fell backwards, dead before he hit the floor. Lydia stood back to back with her thane, and Agnar appreciated the view. 

 _'There's worse views to die to.'_ He thought as he admired the two beautiful women fighting ferociously against the golden clad Thalmor.

Lydia took a sword in her arm, and roared as her blood splattered across the ground. Runa was punched in the face, and stumbled back on shaky legs. Vilkas stepped up behind and caught her, as Valgus grabbed Lydia and pulled her backwards. The four warriors were cornered, and as the Thalmor closed in on them, Agnar's view was filled with golden metal. A Justicar stood over the the legionnaire and raised his sword. Agnar gazed up at the golden skinned elf and waited for the killing blow. 

 _'See you in Sovengarde Lydia.'_ Agnar thought, and he closed his eyes as the blade was brought down towards him.

 


	26. Cavalry

''What do you mean we're not going to get her?!'' Aela shouted, furious. 

''This has gone far enough. Too many people want her, it's going to bring ruin down on the companions.'' Skjor stood, arms folded. He, Farkas and Aela stood around a small campfire near Morthal. After chasing down the last of the silver hand, they had returned to the campsite to find the carnage, and discovered some discarded Imperial weapons, along with horse tracks leading towards Solitude. 

''So you're just going to let the Imperials sink their fangs into her?'' Aela was furious, and squared up to Skjor. ''They sentenced her to death at Helgen.'' 

''It's not just Runa Skjor.'' Farkas butted in. ''Vilkas, Njadia, Athis and Ria are with them.'' 

''The Imperials won't care about them, they just want the girl. How long is it before people start storming the hall to get to her?'' Skjor shot back. ''She's too much trouble.'' 

''She's one of us. Run back to the hall if you want, but I'm going after her.'' Aela snapped. 

''So am I.'' Farkas said, nodding at Aela. 

''You've already told the others our secret Aela, now you're going to risk everything for one whelp?'' Skjor growled. ''You're going to end us.'' 

''If we abandon one of our own, we deserve it.'' Aela said, then marched away with Farkas in tow. 

''Where to?'' The big man asked. 

''They'll have taken her to Solitude, the centre of their power.'' Aela replied. _'Stay strong sister.'_

* * *

Runa watched the Thalmor close in, and reflected on the lead up to the moment. Her father, Helgen, Riverwood, Whiterun, Jorrvaskr, _Vilkas._ The man stood next to her, sword raised as a growl escaped his throat. The man who she loved, who had protected her from the dangers of her title, who had repaired her broken heart. 

Vilkas was grinding his teeth together, fighting the urge to unleash his wolf to protect Runa, his love. The woman who calmed his simmering anger and managed to make him forget his curse. She was the first woman to capture his heart, and he had never met a kinder, loving person. _'These bastards will not take her.'_

Lydia prepared to give her life. She knew the day would come where she would lay her life down for her thane. However, the housecarl didn't intend to die for Runa out of a sense of loyalty and honour. Her thane treated her like family rather than a slave, and never asked to be thrust into a personal war with dragons. Runa took up the mantle of Dragonborn without complaint, only wanting to do what was right. 

Agnar stared at the sword as it fell towards him, the golden metal glinting. Dying to the Thalmor. The fucking _Thalmor._  Of course he would die to them after surviving Stormcloaks, bears, bandits and slavers. He was pulled out of his daze when the blade was intercepted and the Thalmor was pushed backwards. Agnar whipped his head around to see an old but furious looking warrior stood over him, sword raised and snarling like a wolf.

* * *

Farkas approached the city gates with Aela, as a guard walked towards them. 

''Hold, city's closed.'' He said. 

''Closed?'' Aela frowned. ''Why?.'' 

''None of your business, now be on your way.'' The guard growled. Aela noticed several other soldiers approaching, followed by a Thalmor Justicar. 

 _'That can't be good.'_ Aela froze. ''What's going on, why aren't we allowed in?'' She asked as the Thalmor stepped forward. 

''They match the description.'' The elf said, and Farkas stumbled back with an arrow in his shoulder. Aela went for her dagger, but roared when an arrow pierced her arm. She instantly felt woozy, and looked at Farkas to see him pitching forward. 

 _'Poison.'_ Aela thought in her drugged state, then collapsed onto the road.

* * *

Aela awoke in a crowded cell, then looked at the blurry shapes around her.

''She's awake.'' A familiar voice said, and after a moment of confusion Aela recognised Ria. 

''Well, they got all of us then.'' Njadia sighed while leaning against the bars. 

''Where's Skjor?'' Athis asked Farkas, who was sat rubbing his shoulder. 

''He didn't come with us.'' Farkas replied, wincing. 

''Is he going to break us out?'' Ria asked hopefully as Aela sat up. 

''He said that Runa is too much trouble, and that we should leave her to the Imperials.'' The huntress said as she inspected her arm, studying a purple cut around an inch long that ran up her bicep.

''So that's a no then.'' Athis groaned.

''Why are you here?'' Aela stood.

''They said we could leave, but that Runa had to stay. Vilkas and Lydia were allowed to stay with her, so we thought they told the truth about it only being protective custody.'' Njadia explained. ''The bastards grabbed us the moment we reached the gates.'' 

''We have to get out of here. I heard the guards talking, she's just met with the Jarl.'' Ria said. ''The Thalmor are going to grab her.'' 

''While she's in Legion custody?'' Aela frowned. 

''The guards said that most of the street patrols are being stood down. The General obviously wants to let it happen to keep the Thalmor happy.'' Ria ran a hand through her hair. 

''So much for avenging Kodlak.'' Njadia muttered. ''This is a fucking disaster.''  

A door crashed open somewhere in the prison, and a faint yell could be heard. The companions stood and walked to the cell bars, but couldn't see what the commotion was. Several shouts filled the air, followed by running footsteps and clanking plate armour. 

''Whoever that is, they've attracted a lot of attention.'' Athis drawled, rolling his injured shoulder. ''And I think I know who it is.'' 

* * *

Skjor charged into the Thalmor, swinging his sword left and right. His sword buried itself inside a woman's neck, and she gagged as he ripped the steel blade out. Lydia, Vilkas and Runa rallied, rushing to join him in the fight while the Imperial captain rushed towards his injured man, cutting down an elf in his path as he ran.

Vilkas brought his sword around in a deadly arc, cutting a Thalmor's head clean off and carrying on into his comrade, sparks flying off his chest plate as it deflected the blade.

Lydia tackled her opponent to the floor, a hand around his neck as she yelled into his face and fury running through her body as she launched punch after punch into his skull, breaking bone and mashing brain.

Runa dashed forward and kicked an elf about to stab Skjor in the back, then finished the Thalmor off with an overhead swing as he stumbled back. Her sword became wedged in his helmet, and as she tried to free it another charged her. Runa dropped the handle, letting the dead Thalmor drop to the floor as she span to face her new opponent. She ducked under his sword swing, then grabbed his arm. Remembering what Vilkas had taught her, she slammed her palm into his elbow while driving his forearm in the opposite direction, causing the arm to break with an audible snap. The Thalmor screamed and dropped his sword, allowing Runa to back up and punch him in the face, breaking the Thalmor's long nose. He stumbled backwards, and Vilkas grabbed him from behind before snapping his neck with a roar. 

Skjor grabbed a Thalmor around the throat and drove his sword deep into her lower stomach through a gap in her armour. She spat blood on his chest plate, then dropped to her knees. He span to his next opponent, and buried his sword deep in the mans knee. The Thalmor screamed and collapsed, Skjor standing over him.

''That's enough.'' Vilkas said, putting a hand on Lydia's shoulder as she pounded away at the Thalmor under her. The once golden skin was a dark red colour, and his face was a misshapen mess of chunks of brain and skull . ''He's gone.'' Lydia landed one more punch, then stood, shaking her gauntlet free of brain while turning to check on Runa, who leaned against a table. 

Skjor kneeled next to the only surviving Thalmor, and grabbed the sword still embedded in his knee. The Thalmor screamed as Skjor twisted the blade, and the old companion spoke. ''Where are the others?'' The Thalmor didn't reply, so Skjor twisted the blade again, harder this time. When the elf had stopped screaming, he leaned closer. ''I know they'll either be in the cells or dead. You'd better hope it's not the latter.'' The old warrior growled as the Thalmor gasped for breath. The elf started speaking desperately, hands trembling around the blade in his knee. 

Meanwhile, Valgus kneeled next to Agnar. The Captain slapped him. ''Eyes open, don't you dare fall asleep.'' He snapped. 

''Thanks Captain, I needed that while I'm dying.'' Agnar huffed, a small smile pulling at his lips. 

''You aren't dying you fool, I've seen worse soldiers than you survive more serious wounds.'' Valgus said, tying a discarded dishcloth around Agnar's arm. The rag started rapidly turning red as the Captain moved onto his leg. He studied the younger man, taking in his multiple wounds. 

On the other side of the room, Skjor stood. ''I killed the ones waiting outside, but reinforcements will arrive soon. We need to grab the others and get out of here.'' He said to Vilkas. 

''Is the gate clear?'' Valgus asked.

''For now.'' Skjor responded. 

''Then we'll meet you there. We aren't staying with the Legion after this.'' Valgus grabbed Agnar and dragged him to his feet. 

''I guess I don't have a say in this.'' The younger man quipped quietly, wincing as he tried to put pressure on his leg. Valgus guided him out of the door, and they were met with multiple dead Thalmor. Lay in the middle of the street was Drascus, an arrow protruding from his neck. 

''Let's go.'' Said Valgus, clenching his fist. _'Drascus, Bjor, your deaths will not go unpunished.'_

Inside the inn, Vilkas took several deep breaths. ''How much time do we have?'' He asked Skjor, who stood after he slit the throat if his prisoner. 

''Not long. The guards have all been pulled back, but the Thalmor were supposed to have grabbed her by now. We need to get to the cells and free the others before they start patrolling again.'' The old warrior said. 

''Let's go.'' Runa straightened, and Skjor glared at her. 

''We are having words when this is over girl. You caused this.'' He growled. Runa's mouth dropped open and Vilkas glared at him. 

''Watch your words Skjor.'' He warned, then led the way outside. Vilkas took in the bodies across the street, then rolled his shoulders. ''Let's hit the cells hard and fast. If the others are still alive, it's up to them to help us fight our way out.

* * *

Aela backed away from the bars as a guard stumbled past, clutching his stomach while blood seeped through his fingers. He dropped to his knees, then fell flat on his front. Runa appeared outside the cell and produced a key, then froze at the sight. 

''You're here?'' She asked Njadia, who nodded.

''Looking back, they let us go too easily.'' Athis said. Runa opened the cell and backed away, allowing them to exit. 

''Thanks sister.'' Aela smiled. 

''The others are holding them off. You're the reinforcements.'' Runa explained. Farkas cracked his knuckles. 

''Just give me a blade.'' The large man growled. 

''Here comes the cavalry.'' Njadia grinned, picking up the dead guards sword and throwing it to Farkas. 

* * *

Lydia grunted as the guard landed another blow against her shield, driving the housecarl to her knees. She looked up just as a sword burst from the guards chest, chain mail links clattering to the floor as Vilkas drove his sword through. The companion offered her his hand, and Lydia accepted, allowing Vilkas to help her to her feet. Skjor pulled his sword from a body and gasped for breath. 

''Where the hell is she?'' He growled, just as another wave of guards arrived, larger than the last. 

Lydia raised her shield to block the incoming arrows, Skjor standing behind her panting for breath while Vilkas picked up a body and used it as his shield. The guards moved in, and Vilkas sighed. 

 _'Anytime tonight Runa.'_ He thought, and as if on cue a war cry sounded behind him. The companions rushed to meet the guards, looted weapons drawn. The guards didn't last long against the seasoned warriors, as too many days drinking ale and moaning about their jobs couldn't match the professional fighters training and discipline. 

''Are we going to have to fight them all the way home?'' Aela asked. 

''Not if you keep talking. Let's get moving.'' Skjor grunted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for leaving this without an update for so long. I've been busy lately and spent my time on other works.


	27. Decision

"Down." Skjor barked, and the group lay flat in the mud. Several mounted legionaires rode past, hooves thundering in the night. "Okay, we're clear." Skjor stood and took point, leading the group through the dense woodland. Valgus and Farkas carried Agnar between them, the wounded soldier biting down on a rag to stay quiet as his wounds were jarred. The companions had been travelling for most of the night, and were nearing Whiterun. Imperial patrols had been hounding them for most of the journey, meaning the group was exhausted. 

"I can see Pelagia farm." Vilkas called from ahead hours later. The sun had started to rise, casting an orange glow on the landscape, and showing the exhaustion on the group's faces.

"Thank Talos." Aela muttered. The huntress walked alongside Runa, who had been quiet for most of the journey, only speaking when she had to. 

"See any movement?" Skjor asked as the group stopped at the tree line overlooking the hold. 

"No, we're clear for now." Vilkas said, posture straight and ready, yet the exhaustion in his voice was easy to hear. 

"That's assuming the Jarl will even let us in the city." Skjor scoffed. "He won't want to bring the legion down on his hold." 

"Enough." Vilkas growled. "Wait till we're behind the walls." They set off towards the farm, eyes constantly scanning the horizon for signs of legion troops, but it seemed that they had given up the pursuit. 

"Companions." A guard hailed them at the gate. "What happened?" 

"Get healers to the hall." Skjor barked, and the guard shit himself and hurried to the temple. The group drew many stares as they hobbled through the streets towards Jorrvaskr, covered in cuts, bruises and grime. They breathed a sigh of relief when they crashed through the doors of the hall, Tilma instantly rushing forward to fuss over them. Runa crashed into a chair and winced, the pain in the back of her head making her see double. She put her hand to the wound, then inspected it to see blood smeared over her fingers. Vilkas keeled in front of her and took her face in his hands. 

"Why didn't you say anything?" He scolded her. 

"Athis and Agnar need help more." She replied. 

"What's wrong?" Vilkas asked softly, noting her closed off expression. 

"Nothing. The others need your help, go." Runa said, and Vilkas stood, slightly unsettled by her behaviour. Danica rushed into the hall, followed by several other priests. 

"What happened this time?" She barked, instantly making her way to Agnar.

"The usual." Quipped Farkas, and Aela cuffed him round the back of the head. 

* * *

Vilkas found Runa sat alone in the yard the next day, hands around a mug of ale. She gently span the cup in her hands, frowning at the contents. Vilkas sat down next to her. 

"Runa." He said, and she turned her head to look at him. "Enough of this. What's troubling you?" 

"I have to leave." She replied quietly. 

"What?" 

"Skjor was right, it was my fault you were all in danger." 

"Bullshit, you didn't ask for this." Vilkas said desperately, panic building in his chest. 

"Yet you're still a target." Runa looked down. "I can't bear to see anyone hurt because of me." 

"We made it, we're safe." 

"This time." Runa snapped, tears looming. "How many times will this happen?" 

"Runa...." 

"No Vilkas. Don't make this harder than it already is." 

"I'm coming with you." Vilkas said. 

"I can't ask you to leave your life for me. You still have to be cured." Runa shook her head.

"So that's it?" Vilkas snapped. "What I want isn't important, what we have?" 

"Isn't what I want important?" She snapped back. "I want you to be safe. Everyone wants to use me for their own ends, and it's going to ruin the companions." 

"I don't give a fuck!" Vilkas shouted, standing to tower over her.

"If you, or Farkas, or Aela are hurt because of me, I won't be able to live with myself." Runa stood, posture stiff while a single tear escaped her eye. Lydia walked into the yard and froze when she saw the pair. 

"The horses are ready my thane." The housecarl said quietly. 

"We're you even going to say goodbye?" Vilkas whispered harshly, feeling like someone had punched him in the gut. 

"That's what I'm doing now Vilkas." Runa said, choking slightly on her words. "I love you." She turned and walked towards Lydia, shoulders trembling slightly. Vilkas willed his legs to work, to chase after her, but he couldn't seem to move. He stood mute in the yard, staring at the spot where Runa had been moments before, numb. 


	28. Horn

Vilkas looked up as Skjor entered the yard with Aela hours later. 

"Vilkas, what's wrong?" Aela asked, concerned. 

"She left." Vilkas replied, voice hollow. The numb ache in his chest hadn't subsided, keeping him frozen in place. 

"Runa?" Aela frowned. 

"Aye." Vilkas said flatly, shoulders sagging. 

"I warned her not to say goodbye." Skjor said, and Vilkas brought his eyes around slowly to meet with his. 

"What?" He forced through gritted teeth, the pit in his chest slowly filling with anger. 

"What did you do Skjor?" Aela snapped, turning on her shield sibling. 

"I gave her a choice. Leave by force or peace." Skjor said. Vilkas clenched his fist as the beast blood roared to life in his veins, almost boiling over. 

"You disgust me." Aela glared, then turned to Vilkas. "Why didn't you go with her?"

"She made it clear that 'we' were over, and that I wasn't welcome." Vilkas said lowly, eyes Locked on Skjor. "She said it was to protect us, she didn't mention you had a hand in this." 

"She made the right choice." Skjor shook his head. "No more crossing paths with the Legion or Stormcloaks." 

"You forced her out. She's out there alone, at their mercy." Aela snapped. 

"It was for the good of the pack!" Skjor barked. "How long before the Legion turns up on our doorstep with an army to reach her?" 

"It wasn't your decision to make!" Aela roared. 

"Aye it was!" Skjor yelled back. "Since Kodlak fell we've been running around like pups on her whims. We will return to being warriors, not political pieces." 

"You forced her out." Vilkas growled lowly, making Skjor freeze. "She said it was her decision. We don't force shield siblings out into the wild." 

"It was her decision." Skjor grunted. 

"No, you took advantage of her insecurities." Aela said icily. 

"When I get back Skjor, we're having a _long_ chat." Vilkas warned, then stood straight and rolled his shoulders. He held the burning hall of rage inside his chest, letting it build. 

"Where are you going?" Aela asked. 

"Wherever she is. And I'm going to kill anything that gets in my way." Sending a last pointed glare towards Skjor, Vilkas stormed past him and towards the hall, grabbing his sword from the nearest table as he walked past.

* * *

"My thane, we need to talk." Lydia said quietly, observing Runa over the small campfire. It was three days since Runa had made the decision to leave the companions, and had rarely spoken. The pair had fought through the ancient crypt for the horn of Jergen Windcaller, only to find it stolen. "You can't carry on like this." 

"Like what?" Runa mumbled, staring at the flames. 

"This. You're going to run yourself into the ground." Lydia frowned. 

"You heard what everyone has been saying. The world needs saving, and I'm the only one who can do it." Runa huffed. 

"No, you need to accept the help being offered around you." Lydia scolded her. 

"Maybe I should ask the Legion for help, or the Stormcloaks. I bet they're eager to help me." Runa sighed. "Just leave it Lydia." 

 _'She and Vilkas need each other. Where in the name of Talos is that oaf?'_ Lydia thought. She had expected him to come galloping behind them for a heartwarming reunion, yet he had remained distant. _'Get here soon you idiot, you're losing her.'_

* * *

Riverwood was a welcome sight to Runa. The cloudy sky had yet to open and drench the landscape, but wasn't far away from doing so. Exhausted, Runa walked into the Sleeping Giant inn and flopped down unceremoniously at one of the tables next to Lydia. 

"Just a guess, but I don't think there's an attic room." Lydia said. Runa only grunted and stood, moving towards the owner. She was a middle aged Breton woman with blonde hair. 

"Excuse me." Runa said. The owner turned to observe Runa, noting her armour and weapons. 

"Can I help you?" She asked. 

"Is there an attic room?" 

"Sorry, no." The owner, Delphine, apologised. "But I have one available over there if you'd like to take it?" 

"Doesn't matter." Runa muttered, moving back towards her table. She slumped down next to Lydia and sighed. "Mission over, there isn't an attic room. I suppose I've got to tell the greybeards someone stole their horn."

"I think there's more to the owner." Lydia said quietly. "She hasn't taken her eyes off you since you spoke to her." 

"Lucky me." Runa muttered. "I wonder if she's a Stormcloak, Imperial or Thalmor spy?" She ran a hand around the rim of a nearby mug, eyes distant. _'Was leaving the right choice?'_ She pondered. _'Of course it was, they're safe now.'_ The owner placed a fresh mug of ale on the table in front of her, then leaned in close. 

"Follow me in a moment, I need to speak with you." She whispered before walking away into an unoccupied room. 

"It might be a trap my thane." Lydia warned, but Runa only nodded. 

"I don't really care at this point." She said, then stood. Moving swiftly, Runa crossed the common area and entered the room Delphine had entered. Lydia closed the door behind them and Locked it, noticing the wardrobe was open. A closer inspection showed the open false back panel and stairs leading down. 

"It's a trap." Lydia said, drawing her sword. 

"It always is." Runa sighed, leading the way down the stairs. At the bottom stood Delphine, holding a dagger and staring at Runa suspiciously. As she opened her mouth to speak, Runa held a hand up. "I don't care who you are, I don't care what you want. I've had to abandon my home and family for this fucking horn, so if what you say isn't what I want to hear I'm going to hurt you." Lydia looked at Runa in shock, almost taking a step back. She had let her calm, tired facade slip to show the burning anger inside. To call Runa mad would be an understatement. She was _Furious._ "I've fought Stormcloaks, Imperials, Thalmor, Bandits and Draugr to find out the horn was already gone, so you're going to hand it over before I smash you through the table." She growled. 

"Please calm yourself." Delphine said, slight panic in her tone. "You'll get the horn, I just needed to talk to you." 

"Well start talking." 

* * *

Runa and Lydia sat by the river, rain gently tapping off their steel plates. Runa had listened to Delphine silently, not reacting as the Breton talked about the Blades, dragon resurrection, Thalmor and duty. When Delphine had finished and given her the horn, Runa simply turned on her heel and walked out, Lydia following. 

"My thane..." Lydia tried. "Runa please." 

"When does it end Lydia?" Runa said, voice small and fragile. The white hot rage that filled her body had left as quickly as it had entered, leaving her weary. "I thought I could just get the horn and everything would fix itself." She shook her head. "That I could go back home." Her breath hitched slightly on the last word, so Lydia wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 

"This isn't an easy road to walk, but you've already come so far." Lydia said. "I think you made Delphine shit herself back there." She chuckled, and Runa huffed. 

"That dragon soul has been pushing away for a while now." 

"She sent us on a wild skeever chase. I'm surprised you didn't blow up like that sooner." 

"I miss them Lydia." Runa said quietly. "I miss him." 

"I know." 

"Was it the right choice?" Runa asked, voice slightly desperate. 

"It was the most logical choice." 

"But?" 

"But you can't do this alone, no matter how much you want to." 

"Nobody should be hurt because of me." Runa sighed, looking towards Gerdur's mill. "You're all targets." 

"Aye." Lydia grinned. "But we're targets that can fight back. Now let's get up that mountain and give the horn back. The lazy old bastards owe us a drink." 


	29. Power

"You're leaving?" Ralof frowned. "But you just got here!" 

"It isn't safe for me to stay anywhere too long Ralof." Runa replied. They stood on Gerdur's front doorstep while Lydia bought provisions for the journey. "I just wanted to see how you were doing." 

"Forget about me." Ralof peered at Runa's face. While she held a stoic appearance, the sadness and exhaustion in her eyes could not be hidden. "What about you? You don't look well." 

"I'm fine." 

"And where's Vilkas?" This hit the mark, and Ralof saw Runa's facade crack slightly. 

"It's safer if he... keeps his distance." She said, looking down. 

"This isn't the way Runa." Ralof said, and her gaze snapped back up to meet his, fire in her eyes. 

"And what is the way?" She snapped. "People are being hurt because of me, because of what I am. Me talking to you now makes you a target." 

"Runa..." 

"Ralof, just leave it. Stay safe." Runa sighed, running a hand down her face as she turned to leave. She gasped as Ralof grabbed her shoulders and span her to face him, peering intently into her eyes. 

"You've changed." He said. "And I don't like it." 

"Haven't you heard?" Runa shook herself free. "I'm the only one who can fix this mess." She marched away towards her waiting housecarl, not looking back. Ralof watched her go, troubled thoughts soon following. 

* * *

The next morning, Ralof stepped out of the house and stretched with a groan. He yawned as he turned towards the horizon, seeing dawn was still some way off yet. 

 _'Okay Runa.'_ He thought, shouldering his axe and adjusting a strap on his leather armour. _'You don't want to be helped? Fine. It's not going to stop me.'_ Ralof then crossed the road and entered the inn, which was empty apart from Orgnar. He sat with his head resting on the counter, snoring loudly. "Could rob you blind if I wanted." Ralof sighed quietly, placing several septims on the counter before reaching around and grabbing a healing potion. _'Hopefully it won't be needed. Oh, what am I saying, I'm going after Runa. Of course I'll need it.'_ He turned to leave, just as the door crashed open. Ralof reached for his axe in alarm, then froze when Vilkas stomped into the inn. 

"Whaa?" Orgnar spluttered as he was jerked awake, almost falling off his stool. 

"Has she been here?" Vilkas asked Ralof, wasting no time. 

"Yeah, I'm just about to go after her." Ralof nodded, gesturing to a table nearby. "She's going up to High Hrothgar." He said as he sat. Vilkas joined him after a moment of hesitation, opening his mouth to speak. 

"Hey, you buying anything?" Orgnar called over to them. The innkeep quickly shrank back behind his counter when Vilkas glared at him. 

"She got the horn then?" Vilkas asked. 

"Aye, but she doesn't seem well." Ralof sighed. "Paranoid that someone she cares about is going to get hurt." 

"Someone played on her fears." Vilkas growled. "Someone who is going to pay when I get her back home." 

"Well it's going to be tough convincing her." Ralof rubbed his stubble. "She seems terrified for us." 

"Why didn't you try and keep her here?" Vilkas frowned. 

"I did, but didn't get far. Then I made the mistake of mentioning you." 

"And... what did she have to say?" Vilkas asked quietly, fist clenched. 

"Don't worry, she still loves you." Ralof assured him, and Vilkas noted the strange look in his eyes as he paused. 

 _'Is that... jealously?'_ Vilkas wondered before Ralof continued. 

"But that's why she wants to keep you away." He finished, then frowned. "Wait, you mentioned someone played on her fears?" 

"Aye." A dark look came over Vilkas' eyes. "Skjor. He told her that if she stayed with us, it would mean the end of the companions." 

"Bastard." Ralof grunted. "I know you'll want to find her on your own, but I'm coming with you." 

"Aye, I know." Vilkas sighed, standing. "Let's get moving. If we can catch her in High Hrothgar, maybe the greybeards can help talk some sense into her." 

"I doubt even they could." Ralof chuckled as he stood, both men leaving the inn. "She's almost as stubborn as you." 

"Aye, I suppose she is." Vilkas said quietly, a small smile tugging at his lips for the first time in days.

* * *

"Ah, Dragonborn." Master Arngeir greeted Runa. "You have returned with the horn of Jergen Windcaller?" She nodded and held it out tiredly. Arngeir frowned slightly as he took the horn. "You are troubled." 

"Well.... a lot has happened." Runa sighed. "What's next?" 

"Master Arngeir, if I might speak for a moment?" Lydia said, and Runa turned to stare at her housecarl in shock, as Lydia never spoke up. 

"You may always speak freely." Arngeir assured her. 

"I think it was stupid to send Runa after the horn, and whatever tests you have lined up for her next are worthless." Arngeir frowned slightly and opened his mouth to speak, but Lydia pressed on, words tinged with anger. "She was kidnapped from the bottom of this very mountain after her first visit by Ulfric Stormcloak, who wants her to win his war." At the mention of Ulfric, Arngeir froze. "She is constantly hounded by his spies, as well as the Empire and the Thalmor. We've done our best to protect her, but we are running out of options. Either the Empire, Stormcloaks or Thalmor are going to get hold of her eventually, and exploit her power for their own ends." Lydia paused and took a deep breath, calming slightly. "It is my sworn duty to protect her till my death, but I am not enough." Lydia looked towards Runa, who was staring at her with an unreadable expression. "She's my friend. My closest friend." At this, Runa's eyes softened considerably. "Please, we need your help to protect her." Lydia looked back to Arngeir, taking a step back when she realised that the other greybeards had joined him, and were all staring at her. 

"You speak from your heart." Arngeir said warmly. He then focused his attention on Runa. "We never considered outside interference. We are old men, stuck in the past, but we are sworn to serve you. We will do whatever is in our power to protect you." 

"They'll come after you too." Runa said, then looked around in alarm as the walls trembled slightly. She looked back at the greybeards, and noticed that they were all smiling. The raw power of their Thuum washed over Runa, and her dragon soul flared to life and pushed its way to the surface, trying to break free. 

"We may be old, yet this ground is sacred, and our duty to you is clear." Arngeir said resolutely. "Dragonborn, it is time." The greybeards circled Runa, who stared down at her own hands in awe. She practically glowed with power, and Lydia noted in alarm the colour of her eyes. 

 _'They're golden.'_ Lydia thought numbly, standing in the back corner. Even from here, she was being driven back into the wall by the sheer power in the room. 

"None shall raise a hand against you." Arngeir said as the greybeards raised their arms slowly. "For you are Ysmir, the dragon of the north. Learn the final word of unrelenting force, let it flow through you." Arngeir cast the word of power on the ground, and Runa gasped as it washed into her body. It connected to her dragon soul, boiling beneath her skin until it pushed it's way out to the surface, erupting from her mouth in a wave of raw force. 

 _" **FUS, RO DA!** " _Runa shouted as the greaybeards stepped to the side to let the wave pass them. The shout slammed into the far wall, cracking the ancient stone and shaking the foundations of the fortress itself. The power in the room subsided, and Runa stared at the wall in shock. "How did I...?" 

"Your power grows." Arngeir smiled. 

"What was that?" She asked, looking around at the greybeards in alarm. "All that power around us..." 

"The united voice of the greybeards." Arngeir chuckled. "It is rare we are able to use it these days. You will always be safe here, and we will do what we can to ensure that it is the case wherever you go." 

"But how?" 

"Despite our reclusion, we still hold great influence. It is time for this civil war to come to an end." 

"Wait." Lydia said, walking forward slowly, relieved that Runa's eyes had returned to their normal brown colour. "You think you can just end the war?" 

"No, but we could hold peace talks here in High Hrothgar. I do not expect a permanent agreement, but if both sides agree to stop the fighting while the dragon threat is dealt with, you can fulfil your destiny unhindered." 

"You expect them to play fair?" Runa asked sceptically. "They've been after me since you first shouted from the mountain." 

"If you do what you just did to Runa in front of them, it'd surely make them think twice." Lydia grinned. 

"The Thuum is not a power to be flaunted." Arngeir frowned slightly, then straightened with a determined look in his eyes. "But it would be beneficial to remind them who we are, and what we stand for." He looked at Runa. " _Who_ we stand for." 

"Thank you Master Arngeir." Runa smiled. 

 _'That's the first time she's smiled in days.'_ Lydia thought, a weight lifting off her shoulders. 

"Now, there is much to be done. If you will excuse us." The greybeards left to make preparations, leaving Runa and Lydia alone. The housecarl looked over at the great crack Runa had left in the stone and whistled. 

"That was certainly something." 

"Yeah." Runa sagged, the past few days catching up with her. 

"Now, are you ready for a talk?" Lydia said sternly, and Runa looked up at her with a slight frown. "I'm going to do what I should have done days ago, and speak my mind." She took a deep breath, ready to lay into Runa, but was silenced when the smaller woman wrapped her arms around Lydia in a hug. "Uh..." 

"I'm sorry Lydia." Runa said quietly. "I was so scared. For you, for the companions, for.... Vilkas." 

"It's fine." Lydia sighed as she deflated and squeezed Runa back. "Just... let us help you next time." 

"You're all family to me Lydia. I don't have anyone else." She took a shaky breath. 

"We can look after ourselves." Lydia assured her, then paused. "I didn't... overstep my bounds did I?" Runa looked up in confusion. "When I was ranting at the greybeards, I said that you're my closest friend. Did I overstep?" 

"Of course not." Runa laughed as she broke off the hug, the rich sound music to Lydia's ears. "I have no closer friend in the world." Lydia smiled, then turned along with Runa as the great doors swung open. 

* * *

Vilkas hadn't spoke as he made the climb with Ralof. He had spent the journey wondering about what he would say to Runa, how he would convince her to come back with him. Seven thousand steps later, he was prepared for the battle ahead. Despite her kind nature, Runa had proven to be as stubborn as himself on occasion, and Vilkas expected either to be shouted off the top of the mountain or kicked back down every step one by one. Vilkas pushed open the great doors to High Hrothgar and walked inside, instantly spotting Runa. He froze on the spot, as did she, and the air seemed to wash out of the room. 

"Woman..." Vilkas began, ready to go to war, ready to fight for her, ready to drag her back if need be. The speech he had prepared as he climbed the mountain was cut off when Runa suddenly and unexpectedly launched forward and jumped into his arms. Runa locked her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders, while she buried her face in the crook of his neck, releasing a sound somewhere between a laugh and a sob as she did so. Vilkas pressed his face into her mass of wild hair and breathed deeply, the cold lump of dread and anxiety in his chest melting as he wrapped his arms around her. 

"I'm so sorry." Runa mumbled into his neck, and he felt the wet prickle of her tears against his flesh. 

"Don't be." Vilkas said, putting her down and cupping her face in his hands. "I love you, you don't ever have to be that scared again." He wiped at her tears, and Runa grabbed his neck and pulled his head down for a deep and desperate kiss, Vilkas responding urgently. 

"We'll just leave then." Lydia said, stood beside Ralof. The lovers didn't seem to hear her, so she nudged Ralof and gestured towards the courtyard. He nodded and followed her, just as Runa broke away from Vilkas.

"I'm sorry Vilkas." She said again. "I love you, I couldn't..."

"Hey." Vilkas shushed her. "It doesn't matter. You're safe. I'm here." Runa took a shaky breath and buried her head against his chest, as his arms wrapped around her once again. Vilkas then noticed the crack in the wall. 

"What happened there?" 

"That was me." Runa said, and he held her at arms length. 

"How...?" 

"New shout." Runa explained tiredly. "It's actually left me pretty drained. I think I might need some sleep." Vilkas had seen that look before and readied himself. 

"You're going to pass out." He said, and she frowned up at him, eyes bleary. 

"No I'm not." Runa said, then slumped forward into Vilkas' waiting arms.  


	30. Remember

Runa cracked open her eyes slowly, finding that she was buried under a large pile of furs in an ancient wooden bed. Her armour was lay on the floor across the room, leaving her in just her undergarments. She looked around, and spotted Vilkas sat in a chair next to her, wearing a worn tunic. 

"Eh?" Runa mumbled. "What happened?" 

"You passed out. The greybeards said it was the intake of power." He answered. 

"Oh. Yeah." 

"Now that I have your undivided attention, I have some things to say." Vilkas scowled, and Runa gulped slightly. 

_'Uh oh.'_

"You were foolish to run off. You were foolish to try and drive me away." He said, then his voice softened slightly. "But you were scared, and Skjor took advantage of that." Runa sat up in the bed. "Even so, it hurt. More than I ever thought it would." Vilkas wrung his hands together. "I...." 

"Vilkas." Runa interrupted softly, unused to seeing him so unsure of himself. "I'm not leaving again. I've realised that I'm not alone." She looked into his eyes. "I love all of you, and I don't want anyone hurt because of me. But I can't force you away, because it hurt me as much as you." 

"She finally speaks some sense." Vilkas smiled slightly, standing to lean over the bed. "The greybeards wanted to speak to you as soon as you woke up, but I think they can wait for a while." He said lowly, and Runa's cheeks flamed. 

"Well." She said, heating up under his intense gaze. "I guess we'll have to be quiet then." 

"You can try whelp." Vilkas chuckled, as Runa wrapped her arms around his neck and captured his lips in a kiss while pulling him onto the bed. She rolled them over so that she was on top, and Vilkas smiled when she pulled away. "Learning some new tricks?" 

"Shut up and kiss me you idiot." She said breathily, brown eyes bright and filled with need. Vilkas did just that.

* * *

"I heard them talking a while ago, so she's awake." Ralof said, sat at the great table with Lydia. "What's taking them so long?" 

"Really?" Lydia sighed, rolling her eyes. "They're absolutely smitten with each other, and have just got back together after nearly a week apart. Use your imagination." 

"Ah." 

"Yes. Are you always this clueless?" 

"No, it's just been a long couple of days." Ralof sighed. "She means a lot to me." 

 _'I'm sure she does.'_ Lydia thought. Runa chose this moment to enter the room, followed closely by Vilkas. The companion had his hand on the small of her back, guiding her towards the outdoor courtyard. Ralof opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out when the couple breezed past without acknowledging him. They beamed at each other, Runa with a bounce in her step and red cheeks. Vilkas had finally allowed himself to relax, his woman back in his arms. 

"Well then." Lydia raised an eyebrow as she watched them enter the courtyard. "They looked cheerful." 

"Does she even know I'm here?" Ralof sighed. 

"Yes, but she's a little preoccupied at the moment." She rolled her eyes. "Leave them be, they'll come back down to us soon." 

* * *

"Remember this?" Vilkas asked Runa. They stood overlooking Skyrim, the companion with an arm locked around her hips. Snow gently fell on them, a light breeze playing with their hair. 

"Yes." Runa smiled, squeezing the hand around her waist and looking up at Vilkas. "Where you first, err, kissed me." She said, cheeks heating up when he looked down and smiled at her. 

"It seems like so long ago." He said, looking over the landscape once again. 

"When did you first want to... you know?"

"Want to kiss you?" Vilkas chuckled. "When you first defended Farkas, whilst raving drunk." 

"That early?" She seemed shocked. "It wasn't one of my finer moments." 

"Aye. But you're cute when you're angry." He teased lightly, and Runa elbowed him in the ribs. 

"Cute?" She frowned, trying to hold back a smile. "How am I supposed to face down dragons if I look cute while I'm angry?" 

"Because I'll be stood behind you." Vilkas said. 

"What, glaring at it while I try and fail to look menacing?" 

"Of course." He said, then frowned when she quickly untangled herself and dashed to the side. "What...?" Vilkas started as he turned, but was interrupted when a snowball hit him in the face. He stumbled back, wiping the snow from his eyes. Runa stood opposite him, a hand on her hip while the other held a second snowball. 

"Was that cute enough for you?" She asked, a challenge in her gaze. 

"Woman..." He began, but received a second snowball for his trouble. He wiped the snow away with a growl, and Runa grinned mischievously at him. Vilkas took a step forward, and she turned around to run. _'She'll never outrun me.'_ Vilkas thought confidently, ready to make chase. 

 _"Wul!"_ Runa shouted, dashing forward several metres in the blink of an eye. 

"Hey, cheat!" Vilkas shouted, sprinting after her. Runa laughed as she turned, another snowball finding its mark as it connected with his face. _'How fast can she make them?'_ He charged through half blind, closing the gap rapidly. She tried to dodge to the side, but his arm darted out and encircled her waist. He pulled her down into the snow, pinning her beneath him while she struggled. "Had enough?" He asked when she grew tired. 

"Damnit." Runa sighed eventually, giving up. She panted slightly, breath warm against Vilkas' skin. 

"Any particular reason for that charade?" He asked, eyebrow raised. 

"Aye." She smiled, relaxing underneath him. "I've got you trapped." 

"Is that so?" He said, and she leaned up and kissed him slowly, raising her hips up to meet his and pressing herself into him as much as possible. "Aye, it seems that you have." He said when she broke away. 

"It's cold out here, should we head back inside?" Runa asked suggestively, cheeks burning bright red as she smiled up at him. 

"Aye, I'm just admiring the view." Vilkas said, taking in her bright eyes and radiant smile. "You are beautiful." She was blushing prominently, as she usually did in situations like this, but wasn't breaking eye contact or tripping on her words. _'Finally growing more confident.'_

"I love you Vilkas." She said softly, smile faltering slightly as she tried to looked away. "I'm sorry for trying to throw this away..." 

"Hey." Vilkas gently tilted her face back towards him. "Enough of that. You're here now, with me, and that's all that matters." He kissed her. "I love you, and I'm not letting you go." 


	31. Hearthfire

''Sorry Ralof.'' Runa said, hugging her friend. ''I meant to talk to you sooner, but....''

''But you were too busy making up for lost time with Vilkas.'' Ralof's smile started small as he released her, growing at the sight of Runa's red cheeks. ''It's fine, you just had me worried, trying to run off like that'' 

''I've already had the lecture off Lydia and Vilkas, don't worry.'' She sighed. 

''Runa.'' Lydia called as she walked over with Vilkas. ''The graybeards are making preparations for a truce, but it'll take about a week for them to contact both sides.''

''Can't they just shout?'' Ralof asked. 

''Nobody can understand the dragon language, it would be pointless.'' Vilkas shook his head. 

''Fair enough. so what now?'' 

''We have to get back behind Whiterun's walls as soon as possible.'' Vilkas said.

''If we hurry back, we might just make it to the Hearthfire festival.'' Lydia nodded, and Vilkas looked at her in shock. 

''It's that time already?'' He asked, while Runa frowned. 

''The what festival?'' 

''Every year, at the beginning of Hearthfire, Whiterun holds a festival to celebrate the changing of seasons.'' Ralof explained. ''The leaves have started to fall from the trees, so it's due to start any day now.''

''I'll just go and thank master Arngeir, then we can go.'' Runa nodded, excited and slightly nervous about the prospect of returning to Whiterun. 

''I'll fetch Gerdur from Riverwood, then join you there later.'' Ralof said. 

* * *

They made good time, reaching Whiterun in just two days of hard travel. The gates of Whiterun were a welcome sight to Runa, adorned with decorative wreathes of red leaves. Inside the city, the streets were packed with citizens. They rushed around in a frenzy, setting up stalls and decorations across the city to match the red leaves on the trees. 

''Just in time, they're making the final preparations.'' Lydia commented as they made their way through the rush.

''Aye, it's always a nightmare at this time.'' Vilkas said as he lead the way. 

''So what sort of things happen?'' Runa asked.

''Dancing, singing, drinking.'' Vilkas listed. 

''Love making.'' Lydia added, grinning at Runa who sighed, cheeks heating up. Jorrvaskr was covered in long chains of paper leaves, and Farkas stood on the roof joining them together while Aela stood at the bottom yelling at him. 

''Not like that you oaf, you'll rip them!'' She shouted, then froze as she picked up a familiar scent along with Farkas. They both turned, and smiled brightly to see Runa stood smiling at them. ''Good to see you sister!'' Aela said, rushing forward and wrapping her arms around Runa tightly. 

''You too Aela. Sorry for leaving.'' Runa squeezed her back tightly as Aela shook her head. 

"It does not matter, you have returned to us." 

Farkas jumped from the roof and ran over. Aela released Runa, allowing Farkas to pick her up in a crushing hug. ''Hello to you too Farkas.'' She managed in a croaky voice, and Vilkas punched his brother's shoulder. 

''Farkas, you're crushing her.'' He scowled, and Farkas let Runa down with a sheepish grin. 

''Sorry.'' He said, turning and beaming at Vilkas, who held his scowl for three seconds before grinning and clasping his brothers forearm tightly. The pair set off towards Dragonsreach together, laughing and joking.

''You've just made it.'' Aela said, shepherding Runa towards the doors with Lydia. ''We can talk about where you've been later, for now we need to get you ready.'' 

''I don't have to wear a dress do I?'' Runa asked, making Aela chuckle. They went down the stairs to the living quarters, then towards Aela's room. The door was open, and Njadia and Ria waited inside, the latter smiling brightly to see Runa. Njadia only nodded, as usual, but her eyes were softer than they had ever been.  

''Talk about timing.'' Njadia said, starting to unbuckle Runa's armor along with Aela. 

''Whoa, uh, what are you doing?'' Runa asked. 

''She doesn't know the customs.'' Lydia explained, taking a seat in the corner. ''Vilkas and I decided to keep it as a surprise for her.''

''Really?'' Ria's eyebrows raised. 

''The festival begins at sundown today, so we only have a few hours.'' Njadia explained. ''The women and men stay apart to get ready, so right now they're all in Dragonsreach.''

''I fought Farkas for the right to the hall.'' Aela winked. ''So the men had to go and beg the Jarl for somewhere to get changed.''

''Is Skjor with them?'' Runa asked, anxiety seeping into her features. 

''Yes, but don't worry about him.'' Aela waved her hand. ''I've already kicked his behind up and down the hall, and i'm sure Vilkas is laying into him as we speak.'' 

''Speaking of grumpy.'' Njadia said. ''Are these two still...'' 

''Oh Talos yes.'' Lydia laughed. ''High Hrothgar isn't quite so sacred anymore now that those two have been there.'' Runa's cheeks burned hotly as the other women laughed, and they finally freed her from her armor. 

''Right, all the men are going to be carrying wreaths.'' Ria explained to Runa as she sat her in a chair and pulled off one of her boots. ''When they find a woman they like, they go and offer it to her. If she accepts and puts it on, they're together for the rest of the festival.'' 

''So naturally, Vilkas is going to snatch you up as quickly as possible.'' Lydia grinned. 

''I wouldn't be smiling if I were you.'' Njadia chuckled. ''There's quite a dashing ex-legionnaire out there who's been eagerly awaiting your return.'' 

''What?'' Lydia lost her smile. 

''Agnar and Valgus are still with us.'' Ria explained as she set to work on Runa's other boot.

''Ah shit.'' Lydia sighed. 

''What's the matter?'' Ria asked. ''He's charming, handsome...'' 

''Housecarl, remember? Bad mix with romance.''

''Lydia, you're not my housecarl.'' Runa smiled. ''You're my friend.'' 

''Let him sweep you off your feet for a couple of days.'' Njadia said. ''If anything, it'll help ease some stress.''

''Right, times wasting.'' Aela clapped her hands. ''Baths, now.'' 

''I'll give you ten septims if we can make Runa look good enough to give Vilkas a hard on.'' Njadia said to Ria, and Runa put her head in her hands.

* * *

Vilkas and Farkas exited Dragonsreach at sundown, and admired the view together. The sunset cast a warm orange glow across the city, boosted by the red and orange decorations across most of the buildings. Lanterns, torches and candles lined the streets. 

''It's gonna be good this year.'' Farkas commented. 

''Aye.'' Vilkas agreed, then frowned at his brother. ''I still can't believe you lost the hall.'' 

''With a view like this, we're the real winners.'' Farkas said. 

''Has the artist in you finally awakened?'' Vilkas raised an eyebrow. ''Since when do you admire sunsets?''

''Since I fought that dragon, I've been looking at things differently. They could end all of this tomorrow.'' Farkas said somberly.

''Unless Runa stops them.'' Vilkas said quietly. 

''She can do it.'' Farkas assured him brightly with a slap on the shoulder, clearing the dark mood that had started to set in. Agnar approached from behind them, nodding. 

''Companions.'' He greeted. Vilkas gestured to the wreath he carried. 

''That for anyone in particular?'' 

''If all goes to plan, Lydia.'' 

''Really?'' Vilkas raised an eyebrow. ''Well good luck with that.''

''I'll need it.'' Agnar sighed. The rest of the men filed out behind, all carrying wreaths apart from Skjor and Valgus. The Jarl joined them, nodding. 

''Companions, it's time to begin.''

* * *

Runa left Jorrvaskr, and stood in awe of the city. Lanterns, torches and candles cast a warm glow across the streets, which were packed with citizens. She wore an embroided tunic which finished just above mid thigh, with the leather trousers Gerdur had given to her leading into soft shin high boots. Her hair was freshly brushed, forming loose waves down her back. She had even allowed Ria to apply a light application of makeup, making her feel slightly self conscious. 

''It's about to begin.'' Lydia said, leading them towards the market. As warriors, the companions all dressed similarly, as opposed to the dresses most other women wore. 

''Just hope Vilkas gets to her quickly.'' Njadia muttered to Aela, seeing several men track Runa. As the Dragonborn, as well as a thane, Runa would be considered a good catch. When they reached the market, Runa saw that it was already full, and more people were still arriving. 

''Runa!'' Ralof shouted, and she turned to see him approaching with Gerdur. Seeing Gerdur, Runa smiled brightly and rushed forward, laughing as the older woman wrapped her up in a strong hug. 

''What were you thinking, leaving without dropping in?'' Gerdur scolded her when she pulled away.

''Sorry.'' Runa said. ''Things are... complicated.'' 

''It's no matter.'' Gerdur smiled, looking over Runa appreciatively. ''You look beautiful.'' She said, making Runa blush. ''Ah, still haven't changed I see.'' She chuckled at her red cheeks. ''So, is there a man waiting to sweep you of your feet?''

''Yes.'' Runa said, looking around. ''But I don't know where he is.'' 

''Well he'd better get to you quickly. The companions are going to have to fight to keep your admirers at bay.''  

''Admirers?'' Runa asked with a frown. 

''You're a thane. And the Dragonborn.'' Ralof said. ''Which means that if Vilkas doesn't get to you first, they'll start fighting over you.'' 

''Oh.'' Runa seemed uncomfortable and slightly nervous, so Gerdur soothed her. 

''Not to worry, the companions will be watching your back. As will I.'' 

''Wait, there he is.'' Ralof pointed, and Runa followed his pointing hand. Vilkas and the men had joined the crowd, several meters from the companion women.

''Him?'' Gerdur said. ''Runa, you've caught a good one there.'' She looked at Vilkas with an impressed expression. 

''Enough fawning.'' Ralof elbowed his sister in the ribs gently. Runa hadn't heard either of them, as her gaze was locked onto Vilkas'. He wore a formal tunic, with laced leather trousers and smart boots. Farkas leaned in and said something in Vilkas' ear, making him reluctantly look away, so Runa looked back to Gerdur. 

''I'll see you later Gerdur, i'd better get back.'' 

''Make me proud.''

* * *

Vilkas couldn't keep his eyes off Runa as the Jarl made his speech. Her tunic and trousers fit snugly, accentuating her curves. She wore a light application of makeup, making her bright eyes stand out. He noticed that she glanced in his direction, and when their eyes met she smiled. 

''Patience brother.'' Farkas whispered to him. 

''And so we welcome the beginning of Hearthfire...'' The Jarl called over the crowd as Vilkas leaned towards his twin. 

''This is the longest speech he's ever done.'' He whispered, making Farkas smile. 

''You'll have her all to yourself soon, we have a plan.''

''What do you mean, you have a plan?'' As he said this, the Jarl was handed a torch. He held it up in front of the eager crowd, then lit a brazier next to him. 

''Let the festival begin!'' He shouted as the crowd cheered. Vilkas instantly looked towards Runa, who beamed at him as Aela yelled over the noise of the crowd. 

''Now!'' The companions sprang into action, forming a tunnel linking Runa to Vilkas, blocking any man trying to approach. Vilkas grinned quickly at his brother before walking towards Runa, who looked around at the companions with a wide smile and red cheeks. She met him in the middle, and several men in the crowd yelled their displeasure as the companions held them back. 

''Will you do me the honor?'' Vilkas asked Runa, who nodded and smiled as he lay the wreath on her head. He then leaned down and kissed her passionately, making the crowd burst into applause. Runa pulled away and smiled bashfully at him as the crowd started spreading through the city to begin the celebration, bards starting to play music. Barrels of ale and wine were opened, while several people began dancing.

''Was this your idea?'' She asked. 

''I had no idea.'' He chuckled, looking her over in awe. ''You are beautiful. I'm the luckiest man alive.'' He said, and she stood on her tiptoes to plant a quick kiss on his lips, before taking his hand and gesturing to the dancers. 

''Come on.'' She said giddily, and laughed as he span her round. 

* * *

Lydia watched Runa with a smile. A man approached with a wreath, but she quickly shut him down. She refocused her attention on the lovers, who were dancing in the crowd. 

''You know.'' Agnar said from beside her. ''Despite the amount of time he spends scowling at everything, he's actually quite soft.'' 

''Only for her.'' Lydia smiled, turning to face him. She said nothing further, only raising an eyebrow expectantly. 

''Ah, you're expecting poetry I assume?'' He asked, and she nodded. 

''Lydia, Lydia, oh how I have admired you since you slammed a door in my face and almost broke my nose.'' Agnar grinned, and Lydia struggled to keep a straight face. 

''That all you've got?'' She asked. 

''For now. Why, want to hear more?'' He waggled his eyebrows, leaning closer slightly. Lydia allowed the smile to break out on on her face, then grabbed his collar and kissed him. 

''It'll do for now.'' She said when she pulled away.


	32. Insecure

The moon sat high in the night sky, casting a peaceful glow down onto the city. Embers and trails of smoke from various fires curled upwards, fighting with the moonlight. Vilkas sat next to a campfire in Jorrvaskr's training yard, Aela next to him. Across the fire, Runa chatted excitedly with Ria and Njadia. Throughout Whiterun, the citizens retired to their homes to share a more private celebration with their loved ones. Valgus and Skjor had decided go on gate watch for the night, allowing some grateful guards time with their families. Lydia sat nearby, watching over Runa, Agnar next to her. He understood her duty, and sat happily with an arm looped around her shoulders.

 _'She's as relaxed as she'll ever be.'_ Vilkas noted, then looked around as laughter erupted across the fire. Ria held her hands over her mouth to stem the unstoppable flow of loud laughter, while Runa giggled uncontrollably, and even Njadia was taking deep breaths and struggling to keep her composure. As more ale had been drank, the three women had segregated themselves for a private party. 

"Something funny?" Farkas asked from a table nearby, Athis with him. The three women paused to look at him, then broke down once again, laughing harder than before. "Women." Farkas muttered.

"She's grown." Aela said to Vilkas quietly, observing Runa who was holding onto Ria. "There's more to her now, a newfound strength."

"Aye." Vilkas agreed. "She's more powerful. Managed to split a stone wall nearly in half with a shout."

"I don't mean her power. I mean her." Aela shook her head. "She stands taller. Speaks louder and with more confidence."

''Aye.'' Vilkas said again, quieter this time, finding himself enraptured by the way Runa's smile lit up her eyes. 

''Alright, enough fawning.'' Aela punched Vilkas' shoulder gently, snapping him out of his daze. ''You'll have enough of her tomorrow.'' 

''I wasn't fawning.'' Vilkas scowled as he stood. ''And speaking of tomorrow, i'm going to turn in early.'' He entered Jorrvaskr, leaving the others to continue without him. He descended the stairs into the living quarters and walked down the corridor, freezing at the sight of Kodlak's door.  _'We'll avenge you soon old man.'_ He thought, heart clenching slightly.  _'But I can't give up the blood just yet, Runa needs me strong.'_ Shaking his head to clear the dark thoughts, he turned towards his own room and opened the door. Vilkas then changed into a fresh shirt and retrieved a book from his shelf, sighing as he settled into a chair to wait for Runa.  _'Let her have her fun.'_ After an hour, Vilkas' eyelids began to droop closed as the ale he had drank caught up with him. He dropped into a half asleep daze, waking later to the sound of scuffling outside his door. Frowning, Vilkas stood and crossed the room, and pulled open the door to find Runa frowning at it. ''Is there a problem?'' He asked with a raised eyebrow. 

''Couldn't grab the handle.'' Runa admitted drunkenly, words slurring heavily as she swayed on her feet. She looked up at Vilkas with dull eyes and smiled, almost falling over. Vilkas caught her and picked her up, turning around and kicking the door shut with his heel. ''Thanks.'' Runa mumbled into his shoulder, smiling as he lay her on the bed and started working on a boot. He looked up and frowned when she started giggling. 

''What?'' 

''It's funny, the last time we were in this bed you were doing something very similar.'' Runa recalled, cheeks heating up as he grinned at her. 

''Aye, I suppose I was.'' Vilkas chuckled, freeing her foot from the boot and moving onto the next. 

''That was one of the best nights of my life.'' Runa said drunkenly, eyes cast to the ceiling. ''Along with tonight.'' 

''Was I that good?'' Vilkas asked with a raised eyebrow, eyes full of mirth. 

''Oh Talos yes.'' Runa smiled as she looked at Vilkas, but he noticed it falter slightly. 

''What's the matter?'' 

''It's just that... Njadia said there are a few women in town who you've been with in the past.'' Runa looked back up at the ceiling. ''And they're all good looking and more...  _experienced_ than me.'' She looked back at him. ''I just...'' 

''Enough of talk like that.'' Vilkas said firmly as he pulled off her second boot and grabbed her shoulders. ''You're beautiful, strong, and kind. I don't care about your experience, I love you for who you are.'' Hearing this, the insecurity in Runa's eyes melted away as she pulled him down for a kiss. 

''I love you too.'' She said when he pulled away. '' Finding Jorrvaskr was the best thing that ever happened to me.'' 

''What, when you fell down the stairs covered in blood and mud?'' Vilkas recalled as he lay next to Runa on the bed and wrapped an arm around her.  

''Bah.'' Runa hiccuped, waving her arm in the air as she settled into his side. ''Insignificant details.''

''Well for what it's worth, it's the best thing that happened to me too.'' Vilkas said quietly, not hearing a response. ''Runa?'' He looked down to see her fast asleep. ''You really need to learn to handle your drink woman.'' 

_Snore_

''Well, that's the moment ruined.'' Vilkas muttered to himself as he settled back and closed his eyes, sleep soon following.


	33. Splash

Vilkas awoke to knocking at his door. He looked around in a daze for a split second before speaking. ''What?'' Runa still slept beside him. 

''Breakfast, we've got long day ahead of us.'' Farkas answered. 

''Alright, give us a moment.'' Vilkas said to Farkas. He waited until the sound of his brother's footsteps faded before turning to Runa and gently shaking her. ''Runa, wake up. Breakfast.'' 

''Go away.'' She mumbled eventually. ''I need a few more hours.'' 

''This happens every time you drink." Vilkas said, trying to hold in a smile at the misery in her voice. "We'll eat without you if you don't get up." 

''Don't care.'' 

''Fine, stay here and be miserable.'' He said, getting out of bed and rolling his neck. Runa only rolled over onto her other side and ignored him. As Vilkas made his way out of the living quarters, an evil thought crossed his mind, and by the time he'd reached the main hall he was grinning. 

''What's so funny?" Farkas asked his brother, unused to seeing him smiling for no reason. 

"Fetch me a bucket of water." 

* * *

Runa stretched out in the bed, warm, content and half asleep. Her head throbbed slightly, but it was bearable as she was wrapped up in comfortable sheets that smelled like the man she loved. She had also woken in the middle of the night to change clothes and drink a large cup of water, planning for the inevitable headache. Just as she started to drift off once again, she heard the door open. Runa smiled, thinking that Vilkas had decided to come back to bed, but then jumped out of her skin when a jet of cold water splashed over her. She jumped up with a squeal as the water assaulted her half asleep senses and shocked her into consciousness, then looked around to see Vilkas standing over her with an empty bucket. 

"Bastard!" Runa shouted, jumping out of the soaking bed and glaring at him, her hair and shirt stuck to her skin. 

"I told you to get up." 

"You. Are. Dead." She spat each word with conviction, poking his chest to emphasise her point. 

"I'd be scared if you were wearing pants." Vilkas grinned, and Runa looked down at herself. She only wore one of Vilkas' shirts, the garment reaching her lower thigh. 

"Arsehole." Runa snapped, turning away from him and grabbing her trousers and a fresh shirt, then a towel. She left the room and slammed the door behind her, hearing him start to laugh. Muttering under her breath, she made her way towards the baths. _'I'm going to make him pay for that.'_

* * *

Lydia looked up when someone stomped into the bath house and slammed the door. Expecting it to be Njadia due to the aggression, she was surprised to see Runa. Her thane was soaked in water, only wearing one of Vilkas' shirts. 

"Runa?" Lydia called, and she looked over. "What happened?" 

"That bastard emptied a bucket of water over me. All I wanted was a lie in." Runa growled, and Lydia fought a smile. 

"So I take it he won't be getting in your pants anytime soon?" Lydia asked, allowing the smile to break free on her face. Runa only grumbled something under her breath, removing her shirt and sinking into the nearest bath, her back to Lydia. 

"Why are you in such a good mood anyway?" Runa asked after she had adjusted to the hot water and started to relax. Then it clicked, and Runa turned to face Lydia, crossing her arms on the edge of her tub. "Agnar....?" 

"Lived up to his word." The housecarl smiled. "I really needed to unwind. Protecting you is hard work." 

"Are you going to.... continue it?" Runa asked. 

"Never thought you'd be one for gossip." 

"I'm not." Runa said. "It's just that you look really happy this morning..." 

"Unlike you." Lydia interrupted. 

"Let me finish." Runa scowled. "I don't want you feel obligated to me. If you want to continue it, don't let me get in the way." 

"I'll bed him again tonight, and let him know that it's with your blessing." Lydia grinned, and Runa blushed slightly before turning back around. 

"You're impossible." 

"I understand what you're saying Runa, but we'll be back on the road again soon, so I won't see him for weeks at a time. We have a good little thing going, but at the end of the day I'm a housecarl." 

"That's not all you are. If only you could see that." Runa said quietly as she scrubbed her skin, and Lydia's sarcastic retort died on her tongue. 

"Thanks Runa." She said genuinely, and Runa turned back around. Her thane had been left in a foul mood due to her rude awakening, yet was still thinking for her housecarl's wellbeing. "It's hard in my line of work. But I'll try." 

"Don't worry about me for the rest of the festival. Enjoy yourself, you'll know where to find me." Runa smiled. 

"Is that an order?" 

"Yes." 

"In that's case then fine. This one time, I'll keep my distance." Lydia said. "It'll be nice not having to hear you and Vilkas going at it in the night. Your thuum makes you very loud by the way."  

"Lydia!" Runa said as she turned back around, cheeks burning hotly. _'Oh Talos, I hope she's exaggerating.'_

* * *

"Here she is, you're in trouble now." Farkas said to Vilkas, and his brother looked up from his breakfast. Runa had left the living quarters with Lydia, freshly scrubbed. Her skin glowed, and her hair was still slightly damp. They sat at the other end of the table and continued their conversation. "Or maybe she's calmed down."

"Let's hope so." Vilkas said. "She's our only hope of winning the archery competition." 

"I thought Aela was competing?" 

"She hurt her hand last night, turns out to be more serious than she thought. She can't use a bow for a couple of days." 

"And you found this out before or after you dumped a bucket of water on Runa, our next best archer?" Farkas raised an eyebrow. "And put her in a bad mood?" 

"After." Vilkas grumbled. 

"This is your mess brother." Farkas smiled. "It's up to you to fix it." 

"Aye." He sighed, standing. He made his way towards Runa, who scowled at him. "I know, arsehole." He raised his hands. "But it turns out our reputation is resting on you." 

"Why?" Runa frowned in confusion. 

"Every year, there are several competitions which we always win. Everyone else always makes a big effort to beat us, so it's competitive. Swordwork, racing and archery. Aela usually handles the last one, but she's hurt her hand." 

"I'll take part." Runa said as she stood, a smile staring to make it's way onto Vilkas' lips. "But don't think you're off the hook." She then said as she moved in close to Vilkas teasingly and stood on her tiptoes, her face centimetres from his own. "I'm doing this for Aela." She then span away to fetch her bow, leaving a stunned Vilkas alone with Lydia who laughed at him. Farkas, Njadia, Athis and Ria had also seen her dismissal, and laughed among themselves. 

"Considering she was a virgin, she's really got you by the balls." The housecarl grinned. 

* * *

The iron arrow sunk into the centre of the target, and Runa nodded with satisfaction from the other end of the yard, wearing her armour. It had been a while since she'd used a bow rather than a sword, but her skills were still sharp. 

"Good shot sister." Aela said as she entered the yard, a bandage wrapped around her hand. "You'll win this for us, no problem." 

"I hope so." Runa said, then looked at Aela's hand. "What's wrong with it?" 

"Nothing serious. Some drunken oaf fell over and pulled me down with him last night, landed on it funny." Aela explained. "I gave him a good kicking and thought I'd be fine, but it was worse than it seemed. Could barely clench my hand this morning." 

"What will this competition be like?" 

"A target will be hung over the front gate. Those who want to take part have a single shot and can stand wherever they want in the city. The winner is chosen by how far away from the target they were, and how close to the centre their arrow landed." 

"How far away do you stand?" 

"My best shot was from the market, just outside the bullseye." 

"Wow." Runa said. "What about the other events?" 

"Swordwork is a free for all melee, last man standing. Farkas and Vilkas are usually the last ones and always give each other a beating." 

"Let's just hope Farkas wins this time around." Runa smiled, and Aela chuckled. 

"I heard he gave you a nasty wake up surprise." She said, then paused. "It has been years since I have seen Vilkas so elated, so don't be too angry at him." 

"I'm not really angry with him." Runa shrugged one shoulder with a lopsided grin. "Watching him squirm is amusing." This made Aela laugh. 

"Well played sister, you're learning." Aela recalled the shy and insecure woman who had fallen through Jorrvaskr's doors, stuttering and turning red at the mention of being intimate with someone. Now here she stood in her wolf armour, confident and open in her relationship with Vilkas. "The last event is running. It's a two lap race around the city, and Athis and Ria have always performed well. Njadia is a good runner, but often enters the melee and tires herself out."

"When does it start?" 

"The archery begins at midday, so you have a few hours to practice. I can give you a few more pointers, then it's all on you." 

"I'll give it my best shot." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't apologise enough for the pun, but I couldn't resist.


	34. Shot

Runa left Jorrvaskr with Aela, the midday sun above their heads. Already, the streets were being filled with spectators. 

''Looks like they started early.'' Aela commented as several people rushed past, towards the market. 

''Are we too late?'' Runa asked worriedly. 

''No, the early contenders are usually useless. The professionals wait until the end.'' The huntress scoffed as she started walking. Runa made to follow, stopping when someone cleared their throat behind her. She turned to see Vilkas. 

''Forgetting something?'' Vilkas asked with a raised eyebrow, holding up her wreath. He walked forward and stood close, meeting her eyes while he slipped it onto her head. Runa held his gaze as she looked up at him, trying not to let him see how much he affected her. ''Win this for us.'' 

''I'll try.'' Runa smiled. He returned the smile, but as he went to kiss her she put a finger on his lips. ''Ah ah, I need to focus.'' She span away and walked towards Aela, who laughed. Vilkas could only blink in surprise as her long hair flicked against his face. 

''It was only some water woman!'' Vilkas said behind her. 

"Wish me luck." Runa called over her shoulder. 

* * *

The market was packed. Runa followed Aela as the huntress shoved her way through the crowd, making her way towards a guard holding a clipboard next to the well. 

"Hail companions." He greeted, barely glancing up from his clipboard as the crowd jeered at a missed shot. "Are both of you taking part?" 

"I can't this time around." Aela shook her head. "Runa will represent us." 

"Runa?" The guard recognised the short woman, eyes widening. "Honoured Thane." 

"Just Runa." Runa corrected, clearly uncomfortable with the title. "I'm here to take part." 

"Of course." The guard busied himself with his clipboard, writing her name at the bottom of the list. "You're up after Advil of...." 

"Advil is taking part?" Aela interrupted, and the guard nodded before gesturing over their shoulders. A well dressed young man stood nearby, holding a polished longbow adorned with golden designs. He chatted idly to a crowd of similarly dressed men and women, and they appeared to be lapping up every word out of his mouth. 

"Is that bad?" Runa asked.

"He's good." Aela frowned. "Very good. He'd be a worthy opponent, if he wasn't such an arse." 

"He intends to win today." The guard said, casting a dissaproving glance towards the rich crowd. "Dragged that lot down from Solitude to 'share' in his great victory. Good luck Thane." 

"Is he _that_ good?" Runa asked as Aela took her by the shoulder and guided her towards the apothecary, where they took shelter from the sun. 

"His family is from outside of Solitude." Aela explained. "They made a fortune in the fur business, and used a hefty sum of said fortune to train their eldest son in archery. Now he prances around the country with entourage of lackeys claiming he's the best marksman who ever lived." 

"Has he ever been in battle?" 

"Please." The huntress scoffed. "The only thing he's ever shot is straw targets. But that means he's in his element." 

"You've beaten him right?'' 

''Once, a few years ago. He fled with his tail between his legs, but now he's back with his cronies, which means he's confident.'' 

''I suppose i'd better win then.'' 

* * *

Over the next hour, several contestants took their shots at the round target hanging over the gate which was around one square meter in size. Runa had expected people to drift away, but to her surprise more spectators had started to arrive. The street leading from the market to the gate was lined on both sides with spectators, cheering and clapping as the skilled contenders took their shots.  

''The casual shooters are finished, now it gets serious.'' Aela had explained. They watched from the steps leading up towards the cloud district, out of the way, and Runa noticed how with every shot each contender was standing further from the target. The latest was Faendal from Riverwood, who stood at the edge of the market. He took a deep breath, then fired. The arrow embedded itself in the edge of the target, and a round of applause broke out among the spectators. Faendal nodded in thanks, but ultimately looked disappointed with his shot. 

''Next, Advil Gauldur.'' The announcer called, and the man himself emerged from the crowd. Runa studied him further, noting his groomed hair and beard. His hands were soft, and his eyes were filled with pretentiousness. The entourage who supported him cheered, and some of the crowd clapped, yet most remained silent. In one hand, Advil hefted a dark oak longbow, polished to a smooth shine and adorned with golden designs. In the other, he held a steel arrow, engraved with similar designs. Runa watched as he walked towards the market and stood next to the well. 

''Everyone will remain silent.'' Advil called out to the already quiet crowd. Several eyes were rolled, but he was granted his request. He took several deep breaths, then raised his bow, remaining frozen in that position for thirty seconds. The spectators began to frown at one another, Runa and Aela included, before he released the bowstring and his arrow soared over the buildings towards the target. It landed an inch to the right outside the bullseye.

''New record!'' The judge stood by the gate shouted, and Advil grinned at his entourage, who cheered. Muted applause sounded through the rest of the crowd. 

''No surprise really, for the greatest archer who ever lived.'' Advil remarked loudly to his followers, lapping up their laughter and applause. 

''Runa Jergensen, Thane of Whiterun.'' The announcer called, and Runa's stomach dropped. She had put a brave face on for Aela and Vilkas, but her nerves had started to build. 

''Make us proud.'' Aela said to Runa, handing her a single iron arrow. Loud applause and cheering broke out through the crowd, and Runa looked around in surprise as the city rallied behind her. Bolstered by the support, she hefted her hunting bow and made her way towards the center of the market. Runa stopped next to the well and looked towards the target, brow furrowing in concentration as she breathed in deeply through her nose. She could barely make it out, but she was confident to hit it from where she was stood. The only problem was that she wouldn't beat Advil from here. She looked behind her at the bannered mare, then had an idea. Runa climbed the steps leading to the inn, then put her back to the door as she turned to face the target once again. In the crowd, Aela's eyes widened. 

 _'Surely not...'_ Aela thought, mouth opening slightly when Runa nocked her arrow, then pulled the string up to her cheek and released the arrow in one smooth motion. The arrow soared high into the air, and everyone in the crowd tracked it over the buildings until it embedded itself in the target. The crowd waited with held breath as the judge assessed the shot. 

''New record!'' He shouted, and the crowd cheered. Runa, who was too far away to hear the judge, guessed that she had won when the crowd started cheering and applauding. She smiled as she walked down the steps, then panicked slightly as several people rushed towards her at once offering congratulations. 

''Alright, back off.'' Aela put herself between them, smiling widely at Runa. Ria and Athis had also seen the shot, and made their way over. ''You did us proud sister.'' The huntress said, embracing Runa. 

''What was Advil's reaction?'' Runa asked when she pulled away. 

''The slimy weasel has made an early exit.'' Aela grinned.

''Runa, that was incredible.'' Ria smiled and hugged her friend. 

''I knew you were good, but that...'' Athis seemed speechless. 

''I'm used to shooting moving targets.'' Runa explained. ''A stationary target is a nice change.''

''The others are getting ready for the melee.'' Ria said to Aela, then turned to Runa. ''Want to wish Vilkas luck, or do you still want him to be flattened?'' 

''I've let him stew long enough.'' Runa chuckled. ''I'll make sure he goes into the melee with a clear head.'' 

* * *

Vilkas drove his sword into the heart of the training dummy, then pulled out his blade and lopped the head off. Satisfied with his swing, he sheathed the blade and rolled his shoulders, muscles relaxed and ready. He entered Jorrvaskr, then made his way down into the living quarters to fetch his armour. His wolf senses picked up Runa's scent inside his room, and he sighed, ready for more of her teasing.  _'She wants to play hard to get? Fine, I just won't speak to her.'_ Satisfied with his plan, he opened the door and stopped in his tracks. Runa was half way through removing her armour, and froze when she met his eyes. Her upper body was covered by her breastband, only wearing the skirt and boots of her armour. 

''Close the door!'' She said, cheeks flaming as he grinned. Vilkas kicked the door shut with his heel, then crossed his arms and leaned back against it. 

''How did the archery go?'' He asked, running an eye along her figure. 

''I set the new record.'' Runa smiled, then walked towards Vilkas and wrapped her arms around his neck before pulling him down for a kiss. His surprise must have shown, because she chuckled against his lips. ''The one I didn't let you have earlier.'' She explained. 

''Are you finished playing your little games?'' Vilkas asked as his hands planted themselves on her hips. 

''Depends. Are you going to throw water on me again?'' She said, tilting her head up. 

''Never again.'' Vilkas said. 

''Good to hear. How long until the melee?'' 

''About an hour.'' 

''Plenty of time then.'' Runa said, and Vilkas smiled as he kissed her.


	35. Friends

''Vilkas!'' Farkas said as he knocked on his brother's bedroom door. It was opened a moment later by a flustered looking Runa, wearing a plain white shirt and leather trousers. ''Is he here?'' He raised an eyebrow. 

''Where else would he be.'' Runa rolled her eyes with a smile as Vilkas appeared behind her in his armour. 

''Twenty minutes till it starts. Njadia and I are about to start warming up.'' Farkas said. 

''Aye.'' Vilkas nodded, and followed his brother towards the training yard with Runa. Njadia waited for them next to the dummies and nodded to Runa, the shorter woman smiling at her friend. 

''What, we don't get a greeting?'' Farkas asked, and Njadia scowled at him. 

''Better than nothing.'' Vilkas chuckled. ''Lets get started.'' The three warriors moved into the yard and began some light sparring, honing their reflexes and warming their muscles up. Runa took a seat on one of the benches to watch, and was soon joined by Ria. 

''Hey Runa.'' Ria said brightly as she sat close to Runa, their thighs touching. Since Runa had started coming out of her shell more the pair had formed a strong bond, not surprising to anyone considering they were the youngest. 

''Ria.'' Runa smiled back at her. 

''Vilkas looks like he's in a good mood. Did you try what Njadia and I told you to do?'' Ria grinned as Runa's cheeks began to heat up. 

''Yes.'' 

''And?'' 

''He liked it.''

''Told you, no man can resist some good...'' Ria said loudly, and Runa punched her knee gently to shush her. 

''All right, I don't need the whole city knowing.'' Runa said, frowning at her friend who scowled back. The stern looks lasted two seconds before the smiles broke out on their faces. 

''Besides, he needs good treatment with the whole werewolf thing.'' 

''Has everyone accepted that the circle are werewolves?'' Runa seemed surprised. 

''Yeah, the circle gave us a home here. We trust them.'' Ria shrugged, then smiled. ''Besides, I've not got anything to worry about. I'm not the one sucking a werewolves...'' 

''Stop right there.'' Runa interrupted her, cheeks flaming. ''Before I shout you across the yard.'' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t full chapter, but it’s been a year since I first started this story and I can’t believe it. I feel like I’ve grown as a writer and a person, and I’d like to thank everyone for reading all the random thoughts in my head that I’ve scraped into a story. 
> 
> There’s many more chapters to come.


	36. Combat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for 200 Kudos *Confetti explosion*

Vilkas wiped the sweat from his brow as he faced off against Farkas, both of them catching their breath while a group of guards dragged some unconscious bodies away. 

"Last fighters standing, Farkas and Vilkas of the companions." The announcer called. The crowd roared for the fighters, who straightened and nodded to each other. 

"Like usual." Njadia muttered, sporting a black eye and watching from the crowd after being eliminated. 

"Which one did you bet on this time?" Ria asked as the brothers began circling each other. 

"Vilkas. He'll never go down in front of Runa." 

"Yeah, I bet she promised him a special reward if he wins.” Ria grinned. 

"I'm right here." Runa sighed from between them. She didn't say anymore as Farkas launched himself at Vilkas, locking blades with a growl. Vilkas grunted in effort, then shoved his brother back and stepped in to continue his attack. Runa watched anxiously as he ducked under a swipe, then rolled sideways to avoid the follow up. The blade only missed by inches but allowed Vilkas to counter with his own swing, Farkas blocking it strongly. 

''Hey, don't worry about him.'' Ria said to Runa, seeing that she was worried. ''The blades are blunted and he knows what he's doing.''

''I know, but I can't help it.'' Runa shook her head, eyes not leaving the warring pair. The brothers had stopped dodging and stepped up the intensity of the fight, and the crowd roared as their swords clashed repeatedly. 

''That was awesome!” Ria said excitedly as Vilkas parried Farkas’ swing, then brought his sword down in a smooth overhead arc. Farkas only just managed to raise his own sword in defence. Farkas pressed forward ferociously, Vilkas moving backwards defensively while blocking and dodging. 

Runa chewed her bottom lip anxiously, wringing her hands together as her wide eyes followed the action. Despite Farkas raining heavy blows down upon him relentlessly, Vilkas’ face was a mask of composure. He stepped inside Farkas’ guard when the larger man tired slightly, then used his shoulder to push him back. Now that he was free to swing his sword, Vilkas wasted no time pressing his attack. He feinted left to draw Farkas’ guard before rapidly aiming a swing at his right side. Farkas didn’t fall for the feint, so easily deflected Vilkas’ blade. He responded with a strike that Vilkas couldn't respond to in time, and the shorter man grunted in pain when Farkas' sword slammed into his side. The steel plate protected him from the blade but the force of the blow drove the air from his lungs, and he stumbled back desperately while the crowd gasped. Farkas swept his leg then aimed the blade as his neck. 

''Yield?'' He asked, panting for breath.

''Aye.'' Vilkas managed, holding his side. The crowd began cheering for Farkas, except those who had bet on Vilkas. 

''Winner, Farkas of the companions!'' The announcer called.

''Best scrap we've had in a while.'' Farkas smiled widely as he helped his brother up, ignoring the cheering. 

''Yeah, well fought.'' Vilkas grunted, eyes tracking the crowd. He spotted Runa watching him with concern, and the pain in his side seemed to subside slightly as she made her way forward. The crowd began to disperse to carry on with the celebrations, apart from the companions. 

''Are you okay?'' Runa asked when she pulled up in front of him, deep brown eyes desperately searching his grey ones for any sign of distress. Vilkas smiled lightly despite the loss and placed a hand on her cheek. 

''Worried about me eh?'' He asked with a raised eyebrow.

''Of course I was worried.'' She barked at him. ''Why didn't you see that hit coming? It nearly broke every rib you had.'' 

''I may have had other things on my mind.'' Vilkas replied, running an appreciative eye over her. Since Runa's return to Whiterun Ria had insisted on grooming her, with admirable results. Runa's hair formed neat waves down her back, while a light application of makeup brightened her already pretty features. 

''Like what?'' Runa replied fiercely. ''You were fighting Farkas for Talos' sake. What could possibly...'' It was then that she noticed his intense gaze and stopped ranting, a slight blush blooming over her cheeks as she looked around and realised that they had an audience. ''Oh.'' Ria beamed at her and waggled a suggestive eyebrow.

''Alright lovebirds, enough.'' Aela rolled her eyes. ''Farkas is spending the winning pot in the Bannered Mare, drinks for all of us.'' 

''Yeah, we're coming.'' Vilkas said as he wrapped an arm around Runa. Partly to embrace her, but he needed support as the pain in his ribs increased as the adrenaline from the fight wore off. 

''We'll catch up.'' Runa said, supporting him without question with an arm around his back. The others moved off, and the couple followed at a slower pace. 

''Thanks.'' Vilkas said quietly. 

''For once I'm carrying you.'' She chuckled. ''Usually this is the other way around.''

''You're not carrying me.'' Vilkas grunted. ''Let's go to the training yard, we'll see just how injured I am whelp.'' 

''Whelp?'' Runa echoed. His old name for her irritated her as much as it had in the past, but the familiarity of it also left a warm feeling in her chest. Along with a challenge. ''Sure, let's go to the yard. Are you sure you won't feel too distracted to win?'' She smiled sweetly up at him.

Vilkas cursed internally at her newfound confidence with him. She had been getting more adventurous in the bedroom, Ria's influence no doubt, but it had left him desiring her more all the same. ''Damn you woman.''

* * *

''Do you think she's improving at drinking?'' Farkas asked as he watched Runa. 

''Hard to say.'' Vilkas sighed as he sat next to his brother. ''I don't know how much she's had, but the result is always the same.'' 

''Found yourself a good one.'' Farkas chuckled as Runa giggled warmly with Ria, already quite drunk. The companions occupied the bannered mare which was packed full of patrons, enjoying the last night before the festival ended the next day. Due to their status they occupied the prime seats around the fire, the men and Aela on one side of the fire making quiet conversation while the other women chatted excitedly across from them. ''How's the side?'' 

''Fine, took a potion.'' Vilkas said. ''It was a good shot, didn't expect you to spot the feint.'' 

''Saw you practicing it for the past couple of days, kept my eye out for it.'' 

''Sneaky bastard.'' Vilkas sighed. ''Good spot.'' Despite some calling Farkas ice brain, his brother was far from stupid. He couldn't read or write but it didn't hamper his ability to understand his opponents and crush them, the pain in Vilkas' side was a testament to this. 

''What's next for her?'' Athis asked. 

''The Greybeards are trying to organise a peace summit. If they manage to bring both sides to the table, we'll be heading back to High Hrothgar.'' Vilkas said. Staying in Whiterun had done Runa a world of good. After the shock and pressure of becoming the Dragonborn, and the enemies and attention the title attracted, being able to return to normality for a few days had made Vilkas reluctant to take her away from it. 

''Let's hope that they can.'' Athis sighed.

''They will.'' Aela said. ''And when they do, I'm coming with you.'' 

''So am I.'' Farkas agreed. 

''You can't both come, there are still jobs to be done.'' Vilkas shook his head, then put a hand on Farkas' shoulder. ''Aela can help if the negotiations turn nasty, you need to help Skjor keep things running here.''

''Fine.'' Farkas agreed reluctantly. Across the fire, Ria and Njadia were well on their way towards being drunk along with Runa. 

''Him over there, he's got a decent dick.'' Ria said, looking at a man stood at the bar.

''Yeah I know.'' Njadia shrugged. ''Awful technique though, it's like there's a table on top of you.'' 

''Can we talk about something else?'' Runa asked. 

''Not all of us can land one of the best men in town for our first time Runa.'' Ria grinned. 

''Yeah, you haven't had a bad night I bet.'' Njadia agreed. ''You don't understand how inadequate some men can be.''

''I doubt she needs to worry about that from what I hear.'' Ria grinned. ''What's he like? Details, details!'' 

''No, we're not talking about this.'' Runa shook her head. 

''I'll ask you again in a couple of hours.'' 

''I'll never talk about it, ever.'' 

* * *

''Gods Ria, he's so amazing.'' Runa slurred heavily as the pair stumbled back to Jorrvaskr, arm in arm. The others had retired an hour earlier, leaving the two friends alone.

''I know that, you've been practically skipping round town.'' Ria giggled.

''Is it that obvious?'' 

''Yeah. Plus, you're not exactly quiet.'' 

''Do you hear us?'' Runa asked in horror, mouth dropping open.

''Everyone does.'' Ria shrugged. ''Well, we don't hear Vilkas, we hear you.'' 

''Talos, kill me now.'' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The past few chapters have been fairly safe and nice while I took a break from this work, but now I'm going to get back on track with the main story.  
> I’ve been spending most of my time on a story called ‘Back into the fray’ so if you could check it out I’d appreciate it.  
> I can't promise regular updates, but I can guarantee more action and drama as the dragon threat once again takes priority. As always thanks for reading.


	37. Time

“Runa. Wake up.” A voice said, pulling Runa out of her dream, the details of it already fading from her memory as she cracked an eye open slowly. “Do I have to get the bucket?” Vilkas’ voice came into focus. 

“If you do that again, I’m moving back to my old bed.” Runa grumbled back, closing her eyes again. 

“Come on, get up. It’s the last morning of the festival. We’re wrapping up the celebration.” Vilkas sighed in frustration. 

“Fine.” She said. He lay behind her, propped up on his elbow with his bare chest touching her naked back. She rolled over so that her chest pressed flush against his own, leaning on her elbow while resting her cheek in the palm of her hand, looking up at him with tired brown eyes. 

“Hungover again?” He raised an eyebrow while his hand ran up her leg slowly, planting itself on the hip. “You’re a terrible drinker.” 

“I’m getting better. Made a point of drinking lots of water and eating food before I went to bed.” She explained. “Makes it bearable.” 

“Bearable eh?” Vilkas raised an eyebrow. “So you’re up for a training circuit in the yard?” 

“Not that bearable.” She shook her head slightly as she ran a finger up his side gently. “Anyway, don’t your ribs hurt?” 

“I’m Lycan. Heal faster than most.” Vilkas shrugged, lifting the cover slightly to show that the bruising was practically gone. 

“Great.” Runa smiled at him, then lay her head back on the pillow. “I’d rather stay here though.”

“Luckily for you, I’m in a good mood.” Vilkas smiled back, kissing her on the lips quickly before lifting the covers and climbing out of bed and starting pull on his trousers across the room. “So we won’t be going to the yard.”

“Like you could make me anyway.” Runa muttered quietly as she sat up in the bed, pulling the bedding around herself. 

“Heard that. Lycan, remember?” 

“Shut up.” She said. “Throw me my shirt.” 

“I could do that.” Vilkas raised an eyebrow. “Or I could make you walk over here and get it.” 

“I _could_ do that.” Runa shrugged. “Or I could just go back to bed.” She lay down once again, smiling when he sighed. She giggled slightly when Vilkas threw her shirt over, the garment covering her head. 

“You’re still a whelp. I could start pulling rank on you.” 

“I know.” Runa smiled as she pulled the shirt over her head and climbed out of bed. She grabbed her trousers, and after pulling them on looked over at Vilkas as he pulled a shirt over his head. She gazed admirably at the toned muscles and scars before they were covered up for the rest of the day. He turned to catch her and raised an eyebrow. 

“Nice view whelp?” 

“Quiet.” Runa scowled. Her cheeks never seemed to lose their red tint in moments like this. He chuckled slightly and leaned on the wall as she quickly dressed herself, then made her way over to him. 

“Ready?” He asked. 

“Yeah.” Runa said quietly, looking around at the comfortable surroundings.

“What’s wrong?” 

“It’s just that... I’ve had the time of my life at this festival. And I know I’ve got to go back to being the Dragonborn soon.” Vilkas let her speak. “I’ve been trying to keep it from my mind through the festival, but...” She trailed off and looked up at him. “This could all end unless I stop the Dragons. How am I meant to do that?” 

“Kodlak believed in you.” Vilkas said, taking her hand. “So do the rest of us. I’m not going to give a soppy speech about responsibility and fate, just know that we’ll be stood beside you. That _I’ll_ be stood beside you till the end.” 

“I know.” Runa smiled lightly, resting her forehead on his chest. She appreciated the straightforwardness, with people spouting prophesies making her out to be a saviour it helped to keep her grounded. “Sorry for putting a downer on the morning. I just...”

”You’re scared, rightfully so.” Vilkas kissed the top of her head. “But you don’t see how special you are.” 

“Will it be enough?” Runa looked up into his eyes, and Vilkas saw the fear in the chocolate brown orbs. “If I fail people will die. Farkas, Aela, Ria, you...” He cut her off with a slow kiss, gently holding her lips closed with his own. She sighed and pressed herself in closer. 

“Enough of that.” He said, their lips still close. His words sounded confident and reassuring, but inside his emotions raged. _‘I need to be strong for her. She’s got the weight of the world on her shoulders, and still she worries for us.’_

“Promise me something.” She whispered, breath warm against his skin. 

“Anything.” 

“Keep the Companions out of this as much as possible.” Runa said. “I know Aela is coming to the peace summit, but the others will want to help afterwards.” 

“You’re one of us Runa, we stand by our own.” 

“So do I.” Runa insisted gently. “I can’t let the Companions go against what they stand for. Please, make them stay out of it.” 

“It isn’t my promise to make.” Vilkas shook his head gently. “They...” He was cut off when a thundering crack rocked the hall. 

 _“DOVAHKIIN!”_ The voice of the greybeards caused the colour to drain from Runa’s face slightly. The peace summit had been organised, and it was time to face Ulfric and Tullius. Men who would see her shackled and bound. Much to Vilkas’ surprise she straightened and glared at the ceiling, the worried look soon replaced with anger as the united voice of the greybeards made her dragon soul flare to life. She could feel it clawing inside her, itching to be let loose. 

“Ready?” Vilkas repeated his earlier question. This time, instead of Runa answering with anxiety and uncertainty, she fixed him with a steely look. 

“I’m not going to be scared anymore.” Runa said. “And we’re going to keep those bastards away from us for good.” 

**Author's Note:**

> First fan-fiction, feedback appreciated.


End file.
